The Past Comes Back to Haunt Us
by cheri1
Summary: This is part of my Something Old, Something New series. Joint fanfiction with my friend, Carol. Five years after the children are born, the Doctor and his family face the reemergence of not one, but two of their most dangerous adversaries.FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is another joint fanfic from me and Carol and just like Rage Against the Dying of the Light, it's going to get pretty dark because this will have both the Master and the Valeyard as the villains. This takes place when all the children born in Rage are five years old. We hope you enjoy this and I'm going to start off and just as before we'll write alternate chapters.

Chapter One

Alan sighed as he crawled out of the bed he shared with his wife, Rose. It was another lovely day on New Gallifrey and both of them had decided to take a nap to replenish their energy. He leaned over and gazed lovingly at Rose who was still asleep. While he stared, he thanked the universe that Imiko had been able to transform her into a Time Lady and allow her to be with him these past two hundred and thirty years. She looked as gorgeous as the day he first saw her on the Crucible and he was happy that her beauty would never diminish and she would stay the way she was until she regenerated. Which he hoped was still far off in the future.

"Not polite to stare, ya know."

Rose grinned and opened one eye after she said that. She reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Did I wake you?" Alan said.

"Yeah, since you were breathin' heavy and droolin' on me," Rose replied.

She giggled when Alan gave her a skeptical look and then squealed when he flung the duvet down and tickled her armpits briefly.

"Oi," she said, slapping his arm. "Quit that. You'll wake up Chris and he'll be in here pesterin' us."

"Eh, let him pester us. I enjoy the terrific little tyke," he replied before giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "And on that note, I s'pose it's time to rise and shine and get ready for our day with the other Doctors and clones and children, oh my!"

Rose giggled and gave him one more kiss before they both sat up on their respective sides of the bed. Alan let out a melodramatic groan as he got to his feet.

"Ugh! Must we attend this dinner?" he said just as melodramatically.

"Now, now, this is John and Rosie's wedding anniversary. All the Doctors and their clones and their wives and children are attending. You know we're splitting up the celebrations and you're in the first wave," Rose replied as she got up.

"Can I talk to the others and be in the twenty fifth wave instead?" he asked.

"Alan," Rose said, eyeing him.

Alan sighed.

"Oh, I s'pose I'll go and get this over with," he said/

"Oh, like you don't enjoy spending time with Adam and John," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

He let out another melodramatic sigh.

"Yup, poor put-upon me, attending all these fancy dinner parties and banquets, it just never ends," he said. "Well, I s'pose it's time the little Frog was up and bouncin' about so we can be on our way."

He got up from the bed, stretched briefly and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yoo-hoooooo!"

The triplets looked over at the door when the Doctor peeked into their room.

"Are you awake and ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"Good!" he yelled just as loudly. "Then I want you three up and at em and ship shape and ready to move out. We will be on our best behavior at this dinner and that means all of you and…"

He trailed off and looked down when he felt Namid tap her cane against his left shin. She tapped it a couple more times then put her hand out. The Doctor watched in a puzzled silence as she ran her hand up his leg and found his butt.

"Namid, love, don't put your hand…"

His eyes widened when Namid smacked his butt hard and all three children ran out of the room giggling.

"Oi!" he yelled out as his children ran giggling down the hallway towards the stairs.

Rain looked up when her three children came flying down the stairs.

"Okay, what are you doing to your poor daddy?" she said, coming towards them as they ran to her side.

"They're trying to turn my hair white is what they're doing," the Doctor said to her as he came down the stairs. "Especially little Namid there."

Rain grinned and placed her hand on Namid's head when she giggled at that. Suddenly they heard a soft melody outside. The familiar high-pitched strains of Turkey in the Straw.

"ICE CREAM!" the triplets screamed.

The music belonged to a lorry driven by Remar. A kindly old man from Andelusian Seven who had relocated to New Gallifrey twenty years ago. In addition to owning his own craft shop, he also drove an ice cream lorry. His best friend and partner, Sora, was a Time Lord who took him to Earth and other planets to get his ice cream treats he then sold to the people of New Gallifrey. He was one of the most popular people in Kasterbourous City. The children clustered around the Doctor and begged for an ice cream.

"You do realize we're about to go out to eat at a restaurant, right?" he said to them as he and Rain led them out the door.

Remar stopped the lorry the moment he saw them and several other children streaming out of their houses. He parked his lorry at the curb and headed into the back where he slid open a large window and prepared to give out ice creams. While they were waiting, the Doctor saw Alan walk up with Rose and Christopher.

"Morning, Brother," the Doctor said.

"Hidley ho, old man," Alan replied. "Kids pester you for ice creams as well?"

"Of course," he said.

"John gave me a tinkle just now. Said he'll go get Tara and Jenny and Emi and head on over to the restaurant," Alan said.

"I bet. I bet my spouse is just going over there to nick my daughter, knock Jenny and Emi out and make off with Tara before I can track him down," the Doctor said while Alan chuckled.

"Well, since he's doing that, that just leaves Dex and Tia to fetch then," Alan replied.

The Doctor nodded and glanced down at Namid who was by his side.

"What do you want? Your usual crunch bar?" he asked.

Namid thought for a moment.

"What are you getting, Daddy?"

"I'm getting a rocket pop."

"What's that?"

"It's this red, white and blue ice lolly that's shaped like a rocket."

"Ooo, I wanna try that."

"Okey-doke, two rocket pops and what do you lot want?"

"I want a Mickey Mouse head," Chaska said.

"I want a Spongebob ice cream, Daddy," Sokanon added.

"Okey-doke, and you, my wife?"

"I want you."

The Doctor feigned surprise as his children giggled.

"But I'm not made of ice cream," he said to her.

Rain leaned into his ear.

"I could buy some ice cream and put it all over you and eat it up," she whispered.

Alan raised his eyebrow when the Doctor's eyes bulged and he coughed nervously as he checked his crotch for any suspicious bulges. It was the Doctor's turn and he walked up to the window. Remar had dark grey skin and a large bulbous head with a small hooked nose and a pencil thin mouth that stretched into a warm smile. Wide black eyes looked fondly at the Doctor.

"Good morning, Doctor."

"Morning, Remar. I'd like the usuals except Rain isn't getting one today and Namid wants a rocket pop like mine."

Remar feigned surprise.

"Little Missy doesn't want her crunch bar today?" he said as they laughed.

"No, I wanna try Daddy's favorite thing," Namid replied.

"Okay, two rocket pops, a Mickey Mouse and a Spongebob coming right up!" Remar said, turning to the freezer behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
ABSORBANT AND YELLOW AND POUROUS IS HE, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!

The Doctor and everyone else looked at Alan who was blushing deeply.

"Um, sorry all, it's my mobile's ringtone," he said, pulling it out of his pocket.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head while Rain chuckled.

"I can't believe you're shocked he has that on his phone, Love," she said as she give Remar her credit stick and took the ice creams and lollies from him and passed them out to her children and the Doctor.

"No, I don't have Prince Albert in a can. Sorry, Old Chap, try again another time," Alan said before he ended the call.

"Who was that?" Rain said.

"Who d'ya think?" Rose said as Rain took her credit stick back and moved aside so they could order their ice creams. "Adam does this all the time now. He thinks it's cute. And now they text each other almost nonstop. And I'm gonna rip that mobile out of his hands and smash it to bits if he doesn't stop it!"

Alan coughed nervously. Rose went in front of him and ordered an orange ice lolly for Christopher. While she was ordering, another song suddenly blared out of Alan's pocket.

OH, I LOVE THE NIGHTLIFE; I'VE GOT TO BOOGIE, ON THE DISCO RA-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOUND, OOO, YEAH!

Alan turned beet faced again and Rose sighed as he pulled the mobile out.

"And that is what plays when Adam texts him," Rose said while Remar went to get the ice lolly. "And he texts him a lot about stupid things that could wait to be said when they're face to face. I'm about to bop Adam right in the nose if he doesn't stop it."

Alan finished texting something back and quickly put the mobile back in his pocket. Remar handed Christopher his ice lolly while Rose handed him her credit stick.

OH, I LOVE THE NIGHTLIFE; I'VE GOT TO BOOGIE, ON THE DISCO RA-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOUND, OOO, YEAH!

Rose sighed as Alan fumbled in his pocket for his mobile and hurriedly brought it out. The Doctor chuckled as he inched over to his brother's shoulder and noticed Alan was texting Adam to stop texting him before Rose went batshit and killed him. He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. They walked away from the lorry and headed back to the Doctor's house.

"Okay," the Doctor said, "you lot finish up your ice creams before we go over to…"

OH, I LOVE THE NIGHTLIFE; I'VE GOT TO BOOGIE, ON THE DISCO RA-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOUND, OOO, YEAH!

"Alan! Turn that sodding thing off!" Rose yelled as everyone waiting for ice creams laughed.

"Sorry, Dearest, I thought I explained to Adam about not texting me anymore," Alan said, pulling his mobile out.

The Doctor opened the door to his house and heard someone calling his name. He glanced over and smiled when he saw Donna running down the street towards them.

"Doctor! Wait!" she panted as she ran to him.

"Children, go inside and finish your treats so you can wash your hands and get ready to go," he instructed them.

Rain, Rose and Alan ushered them inside while the Doctor hugged Donna.

"Te'lesu, it's so good to see you again," he said. "I missed you ever since you and Lee moved to Sirius. Are you both alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Lee found some construction jobs over in Stardust and I told him I'd come over here for a few days and visit you lot so I wouldn't get bored. I've missed all of you."

"We've missed you too, Te'lesu. It's not the same without you around," the Doctor said.

OH, I LOVE THE NIGHTLIFE; I'VE GOT TO BOOGIE, ON THE DISCO RA-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOUND, OOO, YEAH!

"ALAN! TURN THAT THING OFF!"

Donna frowned when the Doctor snickered.

"What was that?"

"Alan's mobile, Adam apparently texts him from morn until night and that was the signal saying he had a new message. I think Alan better turn it off now before Alan ends up with no head."

"I think you're right," Donna said.

She noticed the rocket pop in his hand and glanced over at the ice cream lorry that was now driving off.

"Remar was here, I see," she said to him

"Yeah, the children just had to have some ice cream even though we're about to go eat with John and Rosie."

"Just the children?" Donna said with an amused grin as she pointed to the rocket pop.

"Well, I gotta have my ice lolly too," he said as she chuckled.

Donna looked down when Namid came outside.

"Hi, Aunt Donna," she said.

"Hi, Sweetie. I was telling your dad that I wanted to come and eat with you lot and maybe spend a few days here."

"Can she, Daddy?" Namid said, excited.

"No, it's forbidden."

He chuckled when Donna swatted his arm.

"Yes, she can stay and come and eat with us," he said.

"Yay!" Namid said.

"What are you yaying about?" Alan said, coming out behind her.

"Aunt Donna's coming with us and going to stay for awhile," Namid said.

"OH! Ah, brill, I'm glad you are, Donna!" he said, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, well I can't be away from my boys for long," she said.

They looked down at the Doctor's pocket when they heard the tinny strains of Beethoven's Ode to Joy.

"Now that is the music that comes on when someone texts me," he said, reaching into his pocket.

"Ick, how boring can you get?" Alan said.

"May be, but at least the misses isn't threatening to beat my head in with a cricket bat because it's driving her to destraction. Besides, I don't text incessantly about trivial things like you do," he said as he pulled his mobile out.

He read the message.

"It's John. Wants to know if we're coming. He and Adam and Theta and their families are already there with Jenny, Tara and Emi. So all we need to do is go get the rest of our lot and meet him at Julians," he said, putting it back in his pocket.

He turned and walked into the house with everyone else, urging them to hurry up so they wouldn't be late.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alexander, Frazer and Angel' son, was introduced in my story How Hard Can It Be and is now two years old. This is the first time I mentioned Angus, Ian, Conner and Robert's wives, Colleen, Toni, Melissa, Catherine, and Victoria's husband, Derek. You are also going to get a clue into when Jamie and Jenna found their adopted children. Mechanical Boy comes from HR PufnStuf.

Chapter Two

(Three days ago.)

"I am NAE coming out!" Jamie shouted from behind the wardrobe as Theta, Frankie, Jenna and her children stood in the control room and Theta sighed. Every year, one member of the families had to be a representative at the World Court and this year it was Jamie's turn. He was pretty excited about going until he learned what he had to wear and he looked at his reflection. He had to wear some strange things in his travels with his father-in-law but this was too much. "No, there is NO way I am going out in this!"

"Jamie, you have to come out, the shuttle leaves in ten minutes!" Theta said.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, uh, Dad, but there is no way I am going out in public like this!" Even after two centuries, he had trouble calling Theta "Dad" and sighed, his back up against the wall.

"But it's alright for you to walk around Kasterbourous City in a KILT!" Frankie teased and Jamie growled.

"That's different! I look like…Well, I'm nae sure what I look like."

"Come on out, Dad, we want to see!" Frazer said while he balanced his two year old son, Alexander, on his right hip. He looked like a mini version of Frazer except for his mother's eyes and was wearing a blue, slightly stained, Penguins of Madagascar tee shirt and jeans and one of his white converse sneakers was untied. Holding onto his Skipper the Penguin stuffed toy, he placed his head on Frazer's shoulder and put his thumb in his mouth.

"Yeah, Dad, how bad can it be?" Angel asked. Frazer and Angel had recently celebrated their fifth wedding anniversary and it still amazed her that she had married her best friend. It never bothered her that he originally came from Scotland in the year seventeen forty-six and was adopted after his biological mother and father were killed. He was the most fun loving, caring man she had ever met and he had been there for the good times as well as the bad.

"Come on, Highland, we promise not to laugh!" Jenna said when they heard a loud sigh and a shadow moved within the wardrobe. The sounds of boots thumped on the metal as they watched Jamie walk down the ramp then stood in front of them, his hands crossed over his chest.

"Wow!" said Zoe, Douglas and Cameron and Jamie rolled his eyes. Sitting on the top of his head was a golden skullcap and his bangs hung down in his eyes. The high collar arched over his head while the golden robe hung loosely over his body, the golden boots sticking out of the bottom. His lower lip stuck out as he frowned and Jenna walked closer, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"If only the rest of the kids could see you," she whispered then kissed his lips and he half smiled. Their older children, Angus, Robby, Ian, Conner and Victoria, were currently off planet helping a colony deal with the after effects of a flood and Angus, Robby, Ian and Conner's wives, Colleen, Toni, Melissa, Catherine, and Victoria's husband, Derek, had gone with him. Two years ago, they were surprised when Angus, Robby and Ian all got married within months of each other and Conner and Victoria got married a year later, though Conner swore that he was never going to get married.

"You look really nice," Frankie said as she walked closer and adjusted the collar. She remembered the robes the Doctor had worn when he welcomes her into their family and how badly she wanted to laugh. Jamie arched up one of his eyebrows as she smiled and pushed the skullcap up so it wasn't hanging in his eyes.

"We have to go," Theta said as Jamie nodded and they left the TARDIS. A few minutes later Jamie was on a shuttle sitting next to Councilor Xashon, who was wearing a white skullcap and a white robe. She looked over the schedules and court dates when she looked at him and smiled.

"Councilor McCrimmon, are you alright?" she asked as he looked out the window and watched the stars going by.

"Aye, I'm fine," Jamie said and she placed her hand on top of his.

"I remember my first time in front of the World Court. I was terrified. But, don't worry, you won't have to do anything but observe."

"Well, I think I can do that," Jamie said with a smile.

"I was originally assigned Councilor Grenvor but he had family issues. I'm glad though because you're much better looking than he is."

"I am?"

"Yes, you're, oh, what is the old Earth saying? Ah, you are a pretty boy." The only one that thought he was a pretty boy was Jenna so it was a surprise that someone else thought of him as one. Jamie's face became four colors of red as he coughed then looked out the window and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will you put that away?!" Marion sighed as Adam placed the cell phone away and kissed her lips. Realizing centuries ago that he was never going to grow up, she was used to him being silly and childish. She also knew how lucky she was to still have him in her lives. She had almost lost him twice. The first time was when he was still human and his appendix went bad. His heart nearly stopped twice and he had slipped into a coma. She had never been so scared in her whole life and realized that it was Adam she wanted to spend the rest of her lives with. The second time was five years ago when he slipped into a coma after Rain, Tara and the Doctor had been taken and Rain had to become human in order for their tormentors to let the Doctor and Tara go. Adam had a psychic dream about Rain leaving the Doctor and his mind shut down, or ran away as Adam put it, when the dream came true. He woke up weeks later with no problems and the book he wrote about it became a best seller.

Looking over at their sons, James and David, she smiled as the two brothers tried to figure out one of the puzzles in the puzzle book David had brought with him and smiled. She was sad that the family friend they had named him after had died a long time ago because he would be proud of the sweet boy David was growing up to be. He had met David several times and David had inherited the toys, games, action figures and play sets James had from the popular show their friend had starred in. Their daughter, River, and her family were off planet and Marion's hearts hurt because they barely saw them. River was in charge of the safety of a planet of living dolls called chibis and it was a twenty-four seven job. They knew well how aliens as well as humans wanted the nearly immortal dolls and River pledged that no one would ever use them to do harm.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH-HOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOO-IT'S MAGIC! YOU KNOOOOW! NEVER BELIEVE IT'S NOT SO!"

Adam blushed as he took the cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. He clicked the cover down as he placed it in his pocket and smiled at Marion.

"Alan said they'll be here soon. Oh, Donna's here! She's going to stay for a bit while Lee's on some construction jobs," Adam said while Marion reached into his pocket and removed the cell phone. She made sure that it was off as she slid it into her purse and he blinked. "Don't you trust me?"

"No." Adam frowned as he sunk down in the chair and Cameron, Douglas, Zoe, Jackie and David giggled. Jenna sat near her father while Theta smiled and Frankie softly laughed.

"I'm just glad that you're not like that," Rosie said as John nodded and looked at the menu. Suddenly Beethoven's Fifth Symphony started playing as he coughed and took the cell phone out of his pocket. He looked at the message then snapped the lid shut and Rosie rolled her eyes.

"It's was from the Doctor. They'll be here in a few minutes," John said as they nodded when Adam reached over to snatch the cell phone off the table and John gently placed the tips of his fork on the back of Adam's hand. "Touch it and die." Adam's eyes went wide as he held his hand to his chest and Marion laughed.

"A simple " Don't touch!" would have been enough," Adam said as he scooted his chair closer to Marion and placed his head on her shoulder. "John is being a meanie."

"Awwwwwwww, here, have a breadstick," Marion said as she handed him a breadstick and he looked at it.

"I'd rather have my phone," he whispered as she stroked his hair and he blinked.

"I'll give it back to you when Alan gets here so you can text each other all through dinner."

"Yay!" Adam said as he placed the breadstick in his mouth and she rolled her eyes, smiling.

"I'M A MECHANICAL BOY…LIKE A MECHANICAL TOY…I FOLLOW DIRECTIONS...WHATEVER I'M TOLD…I NEVER GET HOT AND I NEVER GET COLD…

"What was that?!" asked Frazer when John quickly picked up the cell phone and flipped up the cover.

"Hello? Um, no, I can't talk now. Why? It's because my wife is glaring at…" John gasped as Rosie took the cell phone out of his hand and wagged a finger at him.

"Alan? Hi, look, John can't talk right now so can this wait until you get here? Good. No, you can't text him!" Rosie ended the call then turned the cell phone off, clicked the cover shut and placed it in her purse. Theta covered his mouth when he looked at Frankie and she held her hand out.

"What?" Theta asked, looking confused. Looking at her wiggling fingers, he reached into his pocket and removed his cell phone, handing it to her. It started vibrating in her hand as he shrugged and she flipped the cover up.

"Hello? Hi, Alan, no, Adam can't talk right now. He's eating a breadstick. No, you can talk to him later!" Frankie said with a firm motherly tone then ended the call, clicked the lid shut and placed the cell phone in her purse. "Cor, it's like dealing with three big kids."

"But we love them anyway," Marion said as she kissed Adam's cheek and he smiled.

"Yep," said Rosie as she ruffled John's hair and he smiled, going back to trying to figure out what he wanted for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the known universes was a place called The Nolands, a barren wasteland of raw rock, jagged craters and bubbling pools of acid. On the top of a black rock mountain stood a large crystal palace and the tallest towers reached toward the sky like long fingers. The sky was grey with large black clouds and an ice cold wind whistled through the crystals, making a shrill sound in the air.

Coming down a long corridor, the sound of silk against stone filled the air while sandaled feet glided along and the black silk from the robe swirled around the slender hips of the female walking down the corridor. Her long black hair was in a bun and held up by a pair of black onyx hair sticks and her amber eyes sparkled in the torchlight. Standing in front a large pair of ivory doors, she placed her hands on the doors and the doors groaned, opening slowly. Half gliding across the floor, she stopped near a tall figure standing near the window and his long fingers gently strummed the stone. His long ginger hair floating in the breeze from the window and his eyes were closed. He wore a black silk robe and sandals adorned his feet. She knew that he hated being kept out of time but it was the only way to assure his survival and she moved her hand up his back, making him turn toward her.

"I found them," Hoshi said as the Master, formally known as Cameron Douglas, smiled and their laughter echoed across the barren landscape.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Valeyard grumbled to himself as he sat on the steel platform that served as both seat and bed in his steel cell on Volag Nok. After months and months of humiliating begging to get a hearing with the governor, he finally got it. He told the governor he wanted to prove his innocence but in reality he was formulating an escape plan so he could finally have his revenge on the Doctor and his clone, John.

"I'll make them both pay for what they did to me," he rumbled under his breath. "And perhaps I'll make the Doctor's pretty daughter, Tara, pay as well. That is, if the stupid bitch is still alive."

He got up and paced back and forth. One of the robot guards was supposed to come and get him but the Valeyard had trouble waiting. He hated waiting when his stupid little clone was free and even worse, had his Rose in his possession.

"Stupid bitch. I gave you my whole universe and what do you do? You spit in my face and go off with him! I meant for you to be the git's jailer, not his lover, you stupid whore. I'll punish you as well. When I get through with all of you, you'll regret putting me in here!"

He paced back and forth like a panther caught in a cage. He looked at the large steel circular door. He thought about pounding on it to get one of the robot guard's attention but then figured all he'd end up with was an aching hand. Grumbling, he went back to pacing as he planned his ultimate revenge.

Then about twenty minutes later, he heard the cell door being unlocked and he instantly stopped pacing and placed all senses on alert. He reached into the pocket of his white prison uniform and fingered the crudely built screwdriver. It was a very, very basic screwdriver, put together from parts he had managed to scavenge from around Volag Nok whenever he was let out for exercise which wasn't often. Still, the advantage he had was he could never age physically so he had time to slowly assemble the weapon that would ensure his escape. The Valeyard stepped back and stood against the wall since he knew the guard would order him to do so but his hand curled around the cool metal exterior of his screwdriver and he kept a close eye on the guard as it opened the door and glided inside.

"Prisoner 642694-Z?" it said in a metallic voice.

The Valeyard bit back his rage. He hated being referred to as a set of numbers and letters. He was the greatest Time Lord in all existence, not a serial code.

"Yes, that's me," he said as calmly as he could.

"You are scheduled for a meeting with the governor. You will follow me," it said dispassionately.

"Yes, Sir," the Valeyard replied with a mock salute.

He sighed when the robot didn't respond. Sarcasm was something that went way over their heads and it was no fun trying to taunt the bucket of bolts when he didn't get that he was being mocked. The Valeyard pretended to be submissive and came forward meekly, trying to get the robot to let his guard down. He kept his hand on his screwdriver and his eyes on the mechanical being who finally, after what seemed like ages, turned around and started to head back out the door to the circular platform that was hovering beside the door. The Valeyard tensed his muscles and then in one fluid motion rushed the guard and quickly put the screwdriver to its back, short-circuiting it. He quickly stepped back when the robot fell to the metal floor with a loud clang and then he quickly pulled it away from the door so he could do a little tinkering with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," the Doctor said to the triplets as he parked the hover minivan outside Julians. "Like I said, best behavior while we're here. I don't want any monkey business from the three of you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Daddy!" they said in unison.

The Doctor nodded. He was about to open his door when he saw Sokanon raise her hand.

"Yes, Soki?" he said.

"If we can't do monkey business, can we do doggie business instead?" she asked.

The three of them, Donna and Tara giggled as the Doctor looked at Rain sitting beside him.

"Should I punish Soki for the cheeky comment?" he asked his wife.

"Nah, just let it go this one time," she said as the children laughed.

"Okay, but just this once," he said, waggling his finger at Sokanon.

He turned back in his seat and happened to glance in his rearview mirror. His eyes bulged when he noticed Alan was coming up fast behind him in another white minivan. He tensed up when he thought his brother was going to crash into him. He could see a maniacal look on his face as he drove. Rose, who was beside him, was white as a sheet and looked like she was yelling at him and Christopher was sitting in the seat behind them staring out from behind the two front seats with interest. At the last moment, Alan slammed on the brakes inches from the Doctor's fender. The Doctor frowned when his brother's mouth dropped open in what looked like a silent scream before he gave the Doctor a huge smile and a cheerful wave. The Doctor turned his head to look back at them and saw Rose shaking her head and Christopher laughing while Alan gave him another cheerful wave. The Doctor unbuckled his seat belt and went out his door at the same time Alan did.

"All this time and the bugger still hasn't mellowed out," Donna said to Tara as they climbed out the side door.

"Brother, what were you doing?" the Doctor said.

"Being an idiot and nearly getting us killed, that's what he was doing!" Rose said angrily.

"I knew what I was doing, I'm an expert driver," Alan said defensively.

"Why were you screaming then when you stopped?" the Doctor asked.

Rose rolled her eyes as Alan chuckled.

"That? Oh, that was my slamming on the brakes sound effect. You know, the "ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!" the car makes when it comes to a sudden screeching halt?"

Donna laid her hand on the Doctor's arm.

"I'm so glad I came with you," she said to him.

"I'm an expert driver," Alan said defensively.

"Wasn't talkin' 'bout that, Sunshine. I was talking about you screaming loud enough to shatter glass," she said.

"And you don't have any irritating habits that drives Lee bonkers?" Alan challenged.

The Doctor grinned when he noticed Donna was trying hard not to say anything.

"Okay, maybe I'm a bit pushy at times," she conceded. "But at least I don't pretend to back end cars while I scream at the top of my lungs and nearly burst his eardrums."

"Rose enjoys it. It keeps her alert and on her toes," Alan pointed out.

Donna shook her head and put her arm around Rose.

"It just amazes me that you haven't had ninety trillion ulcers from bein' married to this man," she said to her. "If Lee acted like that, I would have booted him out the door in under a fortnight."

"Yeah, but Alan more than makes up for it in other ways," Rose said with a wink to her friend.

"Oh, that good, huh?" Donna asked.

"Very," Rose purred.

They both giggled when Alan blushed at that. Rose put her arm around his shoulders as everyone headed into the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brother!" the Doctor said, hugging John. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, mate," John said, hugging him back.

"I'm sorry Dorothy couldn't make it today," the Doctor said as they followed him back to his table. "She's off world at the moment."

"Oh?" John said, glancing at him. "What for?"

"Well," the Doctor said, running his hand along the back of his hair. "In the past couple of years she's been a member of a photography club, wanted to try a new hobby, you know. Well, they frequently go off world to photograph rare and beautiful sights. Unfortunately, the aurora borealis that happens only once a century on Dagos happened to coincide with our dinner and Dorothy opted to go take a photo of some lights rather than dine with us tonight. After beating her over the head and shoulders with a heavy bottle of chardonnay, I reluctantly let her leave if she promised to eat with you in future and she said she would."

John chuckled.

"You need to watch it with those chardonnay bottles, mate. You might give your kids brain damage if you beat em too often."

"I know but what can you do? Gotta be cruel to be kind, you know," the Doctor said with a sigh.

They glanced down at Namid who was following alongside them and sniggered when they saw the perplexed look on her face. The Doctor laid his hand on her head.

"Don't mind us, Love. We're daft and we're beyond hope," he said to her as everyone rose from the table to greet the rest of their family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Valeyard smirked as the robot guided him to the storage room where the Rani's TARDIS was kept. After giving his friend a bit of reprogramming, he was able to walk through the prison without being stopped by anyone. All he had to do was pretend he was being escorted by his newfound slave and no one even glanced his way.

_Fools,_ he thought to himself. _Thinking they could keep me in here forever. Me, the greatest mind in the universe. They may have slowed me down but eventually I thought of a way out and now the Doctor and John and the rest of their family will pay dearly for what they did to me. All I need to do is find out where they're at and formulate a plan to make them all suffer. And…I may bring along my little mate here to help me. Be a shame to go through all the trouble of reprogramming him and then discard him for someone to find and repair. He can be of use to me in my plans. _

The Valeyard allowed himself a brief chuckle under his breath before he concentrated on following the robot towards his the storage room and his escape.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hoshi and Cameron Douglas were introduced in Old Enemy, New Friends. Cameron is bi-sexual and a genius. Hoshi, like Imiko, is a kitsune and the Master considers her a pet.

Chapter Four

The wind blew through his hair while the Master stood by the window and looked out at the barren landscape. His chocolate brown eyes locked on a tiny speck in the distance as he heard the shrill sounds of the skeleton birds which flew overhead and he drummed his fingers on the stone.

Drumming…drumming...drumming….drumming.

He had thought that the drumming would have stopped when he died but it was still there inside his head, pounding in an unending beat.

"There is a way to stop that, you know," a voice said as he turned around and looked into the mirror. Even though the Master ruled Cameron Douglas' mind, Cameron's consciousness was still active and was only able to talk to him through the mirror. Leaning against the side of mirror, Cameron smiled and brushed the hair out of his eyes and the Master blinked. The first time they had met was when Lucy had hired Cameron to build the growth chamber she used to clone him and he had built him an army of Toclafane. He was amused that Cameron took great pride in dissecting Theta's Jack and Cameron proved to be a loyal friend.

"What do you have in mind?" the Master asked as Cameron smiled and leaned against the glass. The Master had learned over time just how attentive Cameron was when it came to certain things and leaned against the stone, waiting for him to answer him.

"This," Cameron said as the Master felt something grabbed hold of his cock and started stroking it. He felt long fingers moving up and down his shaft as he gasped and held onto the stone. Looking down, he saw something moving under his robe when cool lips brushed against the tip of his cock and he moaned. Looking at Cameron, he saw him smile then the Master arched his head back and screamed, sliding down the wall. The door slammed open as Hoshi ran into the room and knelt down beside him. The Master breathed hard and fast while she held him and she looked at the mirror.

"What happened?!" she demanded and Cameron snorted, chewing on the hangnail on his right hand.

"Hmmmmmm? Oh, that, I was just doing something you should be doing. I bet you can't remember the last time he ever screamed like that."

"Let him go!"

"I'm not doing a thing, Love. It's all in his mind!" Cameron said when she roared and picked up a stone, tossing it at the mirror. "Incoming!" Cameron ran as the glass shattered and half of the mirror laid in tiny pieces on the floor. Rocking the Master, she hushed him when the Master pushed her away and stood up.

"What do you think you are doing?!" he demanded and she stood up.

"I heard you scream and…" Her head snapped to one side as he slapped her and she fell to the floor. Her robe fell open enough to expose the curves of her breasts and he looked down, licking his lips.

"If I didn't need you, you would be dead by now," he snarled then left the room and she looked at the doorway. Wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth, she stood up then walked to the window and looked out at the barren landscape. After a few minutes, she turned and left the room and the broken pieces of the mirror sparkled in the torchlight. Slowly Cameron walked half way into the mirror as he looked down at the broken pieces of the mirror then looked up like he was looking at someone and blinked.

"Don't look at me. I'm not cleaning that up," he said with a half smile then turned and whistled as he walked out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alan!" Adam said as he stood up and held his arms out.

"Adam!" Alan said as they hugged and their wives rolled their eyes. "You know I'm an expert driver, right?"

"Yep, you are quite the expert when it comes to driving."

"Then tell my wife that my driving at full speed toward my brother's hover minivan then breaking at the last minute was brilliant!"

"Rose, Alan driving full speed toward his brother's hover minivan then breaking at the last minute was shear brilliance!"

"You both are certifiable!" Donna said when Adam's eyes went wide and he smiled.

"Donna!" he said when he walked closer and hugged her.

"Cor, get off of me!" Adam smiled then gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and went to sit down. Shaking her head, she looked at the Doctor and he shrugged. They went to sit down when Alan walked to Marion's chair and started rocking it, making her look up at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked and he rocked the chair some more.

"Move, I want to sit next to Adam," Alan said, shaking the chair harder.

"Sorry, but this seat is taken. Go sit with your wife." Snorting, he walked over to Rose then sat down hard on the chair and Rose patted his hand. Smiling, John stood up when he tapped his glass and they looked at him.

"Now, I am a man that's not big on speeches…"

"No, that would be my brother," Adam said.

"Noooooooooooooooooo, old stinky cheese, it is MY brother who does that!" Alan corrected.

"I assure you, old smelly socks, my brother is the one with the gift of gob."

"Wrong again, old toilet water, my…"

"MAY I continue?!" John asked as they looked at him and nodded. "As I was saying, I never thought that I would be standing here, celebrating my marriage with this wonderful woman sitting to my right…" Rosie blushed as they clapped and whistled and she raised both hands with a smile on her face. "It still amazes me how she's put up with me after all these years. I know that I'm not perfect. I have faults. Still it's better than what she went through with…Anyway, I was gob smacked when she said yes and we've been happily married ever since. We have the most amazing daughters…" Jen, Jackie and Tara smiled as he winked at them then turned to his sons, Peter and Simon. "…As well as two fantastic sons, all who make me proud to be their father. I'm also blessed with a great family. Four brilliant, thought somewhat loony, brothers…"

"Excuse me? I am not a loony! Am I?" Alan asked, looking at Adam.

"No, you are as sane as me, old hotdog and beans!" Adam said.

"Thank you, old…" Alan's eyes went wide when Rose placed a bread stick into his mouth then looked at John.

"Thanks, Rose, now, where was I? Oh, right, I have four wonderful, if not patient, sister-in-laws, who should be given sainthood for putting up with the craziness of two of my brother-in-laws…" Rain, Rose, Marion and Frankie smiled while Alan and Adam glared at him as he laughed then continued. "As for the rest of you, I am so proud of each and every one of you. You are all brilliant in your own right and I am chuffed that you are in my life! With that, I will shut up so we can order because I am starving!" Nodding, they watched him sit down when the waiter came over and took their orders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The food arrived while they were chatting and James helped David cut the meat on his plate. He glanced over at Elizabeth as she giggled and talked with Angel and he sighed.

"Psssssssssssssssst, Jamie, can I ask you something?" David whispered slightly louder than he should and James smiled.

"What is it, Bump?" James asked. Bump was something Adam used to call him when he was little and David moved closer.

"Why don't you talk to Lizzie?"

"Well, seeing that we don't see each other that much, we just don't."

"Uncle Alan said that you two were friends. Why aren't you friends anymore?"

James swallowed hard when Elizabeth looked at him and he felt his hearts slamming in his chest. Over time, they had dated on and off until they realized it would be best to stay out of each other's lives and she tilted her head to one side.

"We are friends," Elizabeth said as David looked at her and James half smiled at her.

"But Daddy said you were like Angel and Frazer."

"That is true, Bump, but not everyone can be as lucky as they are," James said as Elizabeth looked down and James slid David's plate toward him. Quietly, they started eating while Alan and Adam looked at each other and sighed.

"This so sad," Alan thought after setting a privacy block.

"Yeah, it is. I mean you were right about Tony, Dorothy, Angel and Frazer. Why didn't they work out?" thought Adam.

"Guess it was never meant to be," thought Alan

"Guess not," thought Adam.

While they were eating, a couple walked by the table when the woman, who had a pinched face and was overweight, looked at Tia and snorted.

"Hmmmmmpt, you'd think a place like this would have a rule disallowing ANIMALS!" the woman said as Alan's eyes went dark but Tia shook her head and stood up.

"Excuse me but I am an Ulu, NOT an animal! As for rules, maybe they should have one disallowing pinched face tubs of lard!" Tia said then sat down and the woman's mouth fell open.

"Well!" the woman said as she walked away and Alan beamed at Tia. The waiter moved the chair back for the woman as they watched the woman sit down when the low cracking sound filled the air and the chair collapsed, sending her tumbling to the floor. Her scream caused everyone to stop what they were doing and it took six waiters to get her off the floor. Rose and Marion glared at Adam and Alan as they cupped their mouths and started shaking. The woman's screeching voice faded as the waiters escorted her to the office and laughter echoed through the air.

"Father, I do not understand why everyone thought it was funny that she fell," Emi said as she looked at the broken chair and the Doctor patted her hand.

"Sometimes people laugh when someone is in pain. I know it's not nice but you have to admit that it was funny," the Doctor said when Rain gently slapped his arm and he frowned. "Now, that wasn't funny."

"Yes, it was!" Sokanon giggled and Namid and Chaska smiled.

"Noooooooooooooooo, it wasn't!" he said, shaking a breadstick at them.

"I think it was just bad karma. She was mean to Tia so she got punished for it," Emi said, nodding to Tia and she smiled.

"You might be right. So, oh wonderful wife of mine, if you don't want bad karma, give me my phone back!" Adam said with his hand out, wiggling his fingers.

"She took your phone?!" Alan gasped, placing a hard over his left heart.

"Frankie took my brother's phone, too. Rosie also took John's."

"Then they should hand them over, too!" Sighing, they handed John, Adam and Theta the cell phones when Adam flipped the lid up and tapped the keypad.

OH, I LOVE THE NIGHTLIFE; I'VE GOT TO BOOGIE, ON THE DISCO RA-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOUND, OOO, YEAH!

Alan laughed as he took out his cell phone and flipped the lid open, reading the message. He tapped the keypad as Marion and Rose sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Gee, guess you two don't want dessert," Theta said as Adam and Alan looked at him and placed the cell phones on the table.

"What are you on about?" Alan asked.

"We have a no texting during dinner or you don't get dessert rule," said Jenna as Frazer and Angel nodded and Adam sighed.

"He's right, we do," Adam said as he placed the cell phone away and Alan did the same. Both Marion and Rose mouthed thank you as Theta smiled and after finishing their meals, Alan and Adam were rewarded with extra bananas on their hot fudge sundaes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The candles flickered while the cool mist floated across the floor and Hoshi floated above the silver circle. Her hair floated around her head while she breathed in the incense burning in the holders and cleared her mind. Suddenly a face appeared before her as her eyes snapped open and she floated to the ground. Half running to the doors, she headed down the hallway when she stopped and stood in front of the door.

"_I wouldn't go in there if I were you," _said a voice from behind her and she turned, looking at the mirror. Cameron stood against the frame of the mirror while she walked closer and looked at him.

"And why not?" she asked as he chewed on a finger nail and smiled.

"_Well, since you asked so nicely, it's because he is in a really bad mood. Don't blame him. You said you found them but you didn't take him there straight away. What are you hiding, Little Fox, were you lying to him?"_

"Yes, were you?" a voice asked as she spun around and looked at the Master, who was standing in the doorway. He was dressed all in black as he placed black leather gloves on and titled his head to one side.

"_Cool, Boss, I like the whole Jareth the Goblin King look!"_

"Hoshi, I will ask just one more time, are you lying to me?" The Master walked closer when he grabbed hold of her jaw and she winced while he started squeezing it.

"N-no, I wasn't," she said as he moved closer and kissed her lip. He pinned her against the wall while he slid his hand through the slit in her robe and gently stroked her soft skin. Moving back, he smiled at her then slapped her and she fell to the floor.

"You better not!" he snarled as he walked back inside the room and slammed the door. She sat on the floor while Cameron smiled at her and leaned against the glass.

"_Told you he was in a bad mood," _Cameron teased when she roared, picked up a stone and he sighed. _"Not again." _ Cameron got out of the way as the stone shattered the mirror and she stood up, walking toward the mirror.

"Be careful, Little Shade, you don't want to be around when I'm in a bad mood!" she growled as her eyes flared then she turned and walked down the hallway. Unknown to her, multiple images of Cameron appeared in the mirror as he smiled and folded his arms over his chest.

"Bitch!" Cameron's voice echoed then laughed and the laughter echoed down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Valeyard breathed a sigh of relief when he finally changed out of the scrub-like prison uniform he'd been wearing for decades into the soft black robe that he was used to. They were currently in the vortex and he was having a rest after wrangling with the Rani's TARDIS. The Rani had apparently experimented with the TARDIS's controls and whatever she did made the TARDIS evil. Even though he was not exactly sweetness and light, he was still an intruder and he ended up having to quickly jury rig the controls so the TARDIS wouldn't turn on him and try to kill him. He had finally managed to subdue her, but only just, and he knew he'd have to work on her again pretty soon before she found a way to get around what he had done to her.

For the moment she was obeying and the Valeyard ordered her to search through time and space for the most likely location of the Doctor or John. He figured both were still in the same universe and he chuckled to himself thinking how foolish it was for the Doctor to have brought him over to his own universe just to keep an eye on him. That, he thought, would be his and his precious family's ultimate undoing.

Even while he was thinking it, he felt that familiar twinge at the back of his mind and sighed. Even after centuries of being the Valeyard, the Doctor side of his persona was not only alive but still trying to regain control of his mind. He could feel the Doctor pushing against him, trying to worm his way back into his mind so he could become the Doctor once more. The Valeyard held him at bay but even so he could hear his former self arguing in his head, a soft voice urging him to turn back to the light and turn away from evil. It annoyed the Valeyard to no end and made him feel like he was Gollum from Lord of the Rings. Every time he thought about doing harm to his adversaries, there would be a soft murmur of protest from the Doctor echoing inside his head. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried to subdue it, the Doctor was always there. And now it seemed that he was getting stronger every day and was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

The Valeyard slammed his fists down on the console.

"Shut up!" he said aloud to the voice inside his head. "You're not defeating me, Doctor, you're dead now. Admit defeat and leave me alone!"

_You can't do this,_ the voice said softly inside his mind. _Killing them is wrong._

"I will do what I please!" the Valeyard said like a petulant child. "I will kill the Doctor and John and I will take Rose back, by force if necessary. She belongs with me, not with that….thing!"

_Then why did you leave Rose with him if she belongs with you?_ The voice challenged.

The Valeyard faltered. The voice always came back to this argument whenever he talked about taking Rose away from his clone.

"Because she needed to keep the clone at bay!" he said.

_Why didn't you kill the clone? Why did you let him live and have Rose if Rose means that much to you? _

Again, the Valeyard faltered. He knew the Doctor was right. He could have killed the clone and taken Rose with him but he chose to be merciful instead. Even worse for him was each time the Doctor started these arguments, he could feel himself turning away from the darkness and losing the will to kill his enemies. Which, he knew, was just what the Doctor wanted him to do in order to regain control. The Valeyard growled.

"I don't have to explain things to you!" he finally yelled. "I did what I had to do at the time. I made a mistake and now I'm correcting it, full stop. Now quit bothering me!"

He glanced up when he heard the TARDIS let out a rumbling laugh.

"And you shut up as well. I don't need you mocking me!" he screamed at her. "Do what you were commanded to do before I do something nasty to your circuitry!"

The TARDIS fell silent but he could hear faint rumblings which he knew was soft laughter. He gritted his teeth and vowed that he would take his old TARDIS back from his clone, tie him to the outside of it and then watch on the monitor as the time winds consumed his body. He grumbled about how no one stole anything from him while at the same time trying to ignore the fact that he had stolen his current TARDIS from the Rani. He also tried to ignore what the Rani might do to him if she ever got free and tried to reclaim her time ship. For the moment, he was safe and free of Volag Nok, all he needed to do was concentrate on finding his prey and…

He grinned when the TARDIS displayed a possible location for the Doctor. His eyes bulged when he read the words on the monitor.

"What? New Gallifrey?" he said in disbelief.

He stared at the words on the screen, not sure if he was reading them right. The Doctor had actually created another Gallifrey? Mixed emotions swirled within him as he stood and thought about the fact that a new Gallifrey existed even though he never thought that could be possible. His throat tightened and he felt himself gripping the console as memories of his lost home came back to him. Had the Doctor done the impossible and revived their whole civilization? Curiosity overwhelmed him and, Doctor or no Doctor; he knew he had to see New Gallifrey for himself. He punched in the coordinates the TARDIS had given him and waited patiently while she took him to their destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Valeyard stepped outside the TARDIS shortly after she landed. He had changed into the old brown pin striped suit he used to wear in order to blend in and make people think he was this universe's Doctor. It felt odd wearing it after more than two centuries of being the Valeyard and the moment he put it on he could feel the Doctor's voice strengthening, compelling him to become the man he once was. The Valeyard did what he always did, pushed the voice away and carried on with life.

He was parked beside a large white rectangular building. He walked around to the front and noticed it was a clothing shop. He looked around and his mouth dropped open when he saw hundreds of people all going about their daily lives in a big, bustling city. The buzzing hive of minds inside his own brought him to tears. It had been nonexistent when he was in the maximum security wing of Volag Nok because that particular part of the prison had been dampened to prevent telepathic communication with the outside world. He had no idea all these people existed until now and just the sight of them made him choke up. There was no burnt orange sky, no silver trees and no citadel that he could see but here was a thriving city filled with Time Lords and Gallifreyans and the Valeyard couldn't help but be moved by it. He stood there a moment, feeling the minds and savoring it, almost like a drunk who had tasted his first swig of alcohol after a long period of sobriety. He took his time as he walked down the pavement, taking in everything. He was amazed to see all the different shops, theaters, restaurants, the bus system, parks, zoo, even a large amusement park. The whole thing was a mixture of Gallifrey and Earth which made sense to him since Earth was the Doctor's favorite planet. He felt another swell of emotion when he passed by a play ground and saw several children playing there. He paused to watch them, marveling at the fact that Gallifreyan children existed again. He frowned when he suddenly felt the Doctor's presence becoming stronger and he grumbled as he once again pushed him away into the deep recesses of his mind.

"Gallifrey has been reborn but that doesn't mean you will do the same, Doctor," he grumbled under his breath as he resumed walking.

The other thing that surprised him was that so many people seemed to recognize him. Unlike the old Gallifrey, all of them smiled warmly and waved at him while they said hello. The Valeyard was taken aback by that since most people had shunned him back on the old Gallifrey, preferring to glance at him quickly and mutter about him being an oddball under their breaths as they hurried past him. But here he seemed to be more of a local celebrity since the majority of the people recognized who he was. He was grateful for that since it meant he wouldn't arouse suspicion and the sheer number of minds around him meant that his enemies wouldn't be able to detect him unless they were aware he was there and pulled his mind forward from the morass. But with this warm reception, he could see why the Doctor wouldn't mind living here among the others.

He continued walking on and passed by the inner city into what looked like the suburbs. The commercial buildings gave way to residential houses and apartments and he casually looked around as he walked the pavement. Everything was nice and clean and pleasant. The gardens were mowed and well tended with colorful trees and shrubs. The houses all looked brand new and were every size and shape and made of different building materials so nothing was uniform like it was on old Gallifrey. The children played in their gardens, laughing and chasing one another and once again the Valeyard stopped to observe. His eyes widened when a few of the children stopped and called to him, saying hello to the Doctor and he waved back politely before moving on.

"So…apparently the Doctor does live here among them," he muttered to himself. "He must if this many people know him."

He walked for another ten minutes before he stopped short. Up ahead of him, he could see the Doctor standing in front of the door of one of the houses talking with some of his family. He looked around and ran behind the nearest house. He quickly went from the back of that house to the house beside it, keeping to the shadows and making sure no one saw him until he was behind the house directly across from the one the Doctor was standing in front of. He then pressed against the building and listened closely while he kept his eyes on them. The Doctor was chatting idly with some of his family and he watched as John came out and stood with him. Then to his shock, three more "Doctors" came outside. The Valeyard's eyes boggled at that.

"Rassilon's robe, how many versions of me are there on this bleedin' planet?" he muttered to himself.

He saw two of them wearing normal trousers and t-shirts and figured those two were the clones but three of them were wearing the same pin-striped suit he was wearing.

"How the fuck do they tell them apart?" the Valeyard muttered.

His eyes narrowed when one of the group mentioned John by name and he responded.

"Aha, so now I know which one is the Doctor and which one is my clone but who's the third one in the suit?" he murmured.

He shook his head. All these Doctors would be confusing. He had to find a way to lure his prey to him so he wouldn't have to sort out who was who. He watched as the crowd eventually dispersed leaving the Doctor, Donna, Rain, Tara and three young children alone. Donna, Rain and Tara went into the house but the Doctor stayed behind to talk to the children.

"Namid, Sokanon, Chaska, you can play out here for awhile but I want you to come in eventually and have baths alright?"

"Yes, Daddy," they said.

The Valeyard narrowed his eyes.

"So, you have more children, Doctor? How interesting," the Valeyard muttered.

The Doctor went back inside and the Valeyard watched as the children stood and discussed what to play. He noticed that one of them was holding a long, white cane in her hand and suddenly realized she was blind.

"Blind? You have a blind daughter, Doctor? You poor thing, what a crushing blow it must have been when you found out," he said to himself.

But as he stared at the blind child, he suddenly had an idea and a smile slowly spread over his face.

"Come on, Namid, let's play Frisbee," Sokanon said, taking Namid's hand.

"Namid, I must remember that," the Valeyard muttered.

He went to the other side of the house and watched while they played Frisbee. He could hear the Frisbee beeping and he realized that was how Namid knew where it was going because she homed in on it and caught it. Then her brother or sister would yell to let her know where to throw it. Watching her, he was impressed that she was so adept at playing the game when she was blind since she ended up catching the Frisbee over ninety percent of the time. He stayed there for awhile, watching the game and then decided to put his plan into motion. With a hope that the Doctor wouldn't see him, he strolled over towards them. Chaska and Sokanon immediately stopped what they were doing and waved to him. He waved back and walked over to Namid. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Namid?" he said softly so the Doctor wouldn't hear.

"Yes, Daddy?" Namid said.

"I need you to come with me. I need to go to the shops and I want you to come," he said to her.

"Can we come too, Daddy?" Sokanon said, walking up to him with Chaska.

The Valeyard considered it for a moment and then decided that his best bet was the blind child. He shook his head.

"No, we won't be gone very long. I just need to get a few things and I wanted to talk to Namid about something," he said. "You two keep playing and I'll be back soon with a big surprise for you both, yeah?"

"Okay, Daddy," Sokanon and Chaska said.

He forced himself to kiss them and then took Namid's hand. To his relief, she didn't question he was the Doctor and he quickly walked with her away from the house before the Doctor looked out the window and saw him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I win.

That was the last thing he said to Theta while lying in his arms then closed his eyes. He did feel Theta rocking him as his mind drifted inside the ring he designed to store his mind and laughed. Here was his best enemy, or was that best friend, crying like some infant and it made him both sick and proud that he brought him to tears.

All Lucy had to do was retrieve the ring after his funeral pyre and take it to the lab he constructed in Denver. After his rebirth, Harry Saxon was going to go on television and explain that he and Lucy had been captives of the Master, who had his face altered to look like him. He would blame Theta for everything that had happened then ask the world governments to ban Theta from Earth with shoot to kill orders if he ever set foot on Earth again. Using hair, bone, skin and blood samples he smuggled off the Valiant, he used them to clone himself a new body but what he didn't plan on was Lucy finding Theta.

When Lucy had explained that she had been scanning for Theta's TARDIS, not only did she find it but she found a badly injured Theta as well. He was stunned that she saved Theta's life instead of letting him regenerate but the idea of a helpless Theta filled his mind with all sorts of ideas. Another thing he didn't expect was finding a willing lackey in a nineteen year old genius. Cameron had not only recreated his finest achievement but captured Theta's Jack and dissected him, putting his body parts in jars. He saw a lot of himself in Cameron and fancied him as a lover.

What he didn't count on was the arrival of Theta's clone and a copy of Theta from another dimension. This "Doctor" was just as annoying as Theta but he had one thing that Theta didn't have. He had a family and they helped free Theta, something he would never forgive. What made things worse was the wife of Theta's clone was hiding a surprise. She was the vessel for the Bad Wolf. He had heard of this mystical creature but he never thought he would actually meet it let alone be defeated by it.

But, like always, he had a backup plan.

Just before the Bad Wolf destroyed his body, he activated the ring and his mind became trapped in the ring once again. Hoshi, a little playmate from his past, took the ring and Cameron and hid them somewhere Theta could never find them. What he never figured on was Cameron placing the ring on his finger, allowing his mind to enter Cameron's mind. It was a tight fit but he was able to take over Cameron's mind and was surprised that Cameron's lover, Duncan, didn't notice the difference. For ten years, he lived as Cameron but, little by little, Cameron fought for control until the day he found the perfect prison for him. Looking into the mirror, he forced Cameron's mind out of his mind and into the reflection. The downside to doing that was he now had Cameron acting like his bloody conscious. The other problem was Cameron was mortal. His body was aging and he knew it was only a matter of time before the body would fail and he would die. The idea of dying never bothered him. He had died quite a few times in the past but he didn't have the ring anymore. Duncan had stole the ring and sold it. He died before he could find out who he sold it to which meant he had no way of storing his mind in the event of his death. He was about to sink into depression when someone came and offered him an alternative to dying.

Hoshi had been hiding from her kitsune in The Nolands ever since she had betrayed Theta and the Doctor and she offered to hide him there until they could find an alternative to his need for either an immortal body or an artificial one. The idea of spending the rest of eternity in an artificial body wasn't the perfect solution but if it assured his survival then he would do it. He agreed on the condition that she would help him find Theta and the Doctor and she told him that she would be able to find them. But, upon arrival to The Nolands, he discovered that Cameron had come with them, which annoyed the bloody hell out of him.

"This is totally unacceptable," the Master whispered when he tossed the brandy snifter at the wall and it shattered, pieces of glass falling to the carpet.

_"I couldn't agree more. You'd think she'd take you to them by now," _a voice said as he looked at the gold framed mirror and Cameron leaned against the frame.

"I was talking about being stuck with YOU!"

_"Hey, do you think it's a picnic for me?! I'm the one playing Magic Mirror to your Lord What's His Name from Shrek!"_

The Master growled when Cameron locked eyes with him and the Master gasped. He heard the low ripping sound of the zipper as his pants and underwear slid down his hips and fell to the floor. He grabbed hold of the top of the chair behind him as Cameron smiled and wiggled his fingers. The Master didn't know how he could do what he was doing but he didn't care and smiled. His body jolted against the chair while long fingers stroked his cock and he moaned when they squeezed his balls.

_"Want me to stop?" _Cameron asked as the Master shook his head and gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. The Master rolled his eyes into his head when the cool lips touched the tip of his cock then moaned as something rough scraped along the tip. _"Imagine what this would feel like in person."_

"Koschei-san, we need to…" Hoshi said as she walked inside the room then stopped near the table. Roaring, the Master turned then tried to run at her but he tripped over his pants and crashed in a heap to the floor. Seeing the anger in his eyes, she ran out of the room as she closed the door and he rolled onto his bottom, looking at the mirror.

_"She really needs to learn how to knock before coming into a man's bedroom," _Cameron said when he walked away and the Master slid onto the floor, breathing hard through his nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Here comes Captain Storm, ace space jock!" Adam said as he plopped David onto the couch and David giggled. He was wearing his Danger Mouse pajamas and Adam sat down, placing David on his lap. "So, what story do you want tonight?"

"I want to hear about Uncle Theta and Uncle Jamie defeating the Yetis!" David said.

"What, you don't want to hear about how Uncle Alan and I defeated the Handari?!"

"No, I want to hear about Uncle Theta and Uncle Jamie."

"Maybe you'd like to go live with them then seeing that you think I'm boring," Adam said when he placed David on the couch, got up and walked to the wall. David watched Adam sink to the floor when he drew his legs up, lowered his head and sobbed. Getting off the couch, David softly walked to him when he touched Adam's hair and frowned.

"I don't think you're boring, Daddy."

"Yes, you do! I'm just boring old Daddy! I never do anything fun," Adam sobbed and locked his hands behind his head.

"No, you're not. You're lots of fun. Daddy, don't cry."

"What's going on here?" Marion asked as she came into the room and looked at Adam. "Adam, why are you on the floor?"

"Daddy's crying because I wanted a story about Uncle Theta and Uncle Jamie."

"You did?"

"Yes, he did. He thinks I'm a boring lump and doesn't want to hear stories about me!" Adam sobbed and David sniffed, big tears creeping into his eyes.

_"I think you better stop. He's crying," _thought Marion when he looked up and David was shaking, his lower lip quivering.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww, Bump, Daddy was just kidding! I know you don't think I was boring!" Adam said when David ran into his arms and he rocked him. "Daddy went too far, eh?" David nodded as Adam sent love into his mind and saw Marion glaring at him. Sighing, he carefully got off the floor while holding onto David and walked to the couch. Sitting down, Adam rocked him and kissed the top of his head. Going forehead to forehead with him, he sent love and comfort into David's mind and they smiled at each other.

"Love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, and I am sorry for scaring you."

"It's ok. I know you'd never scare me on purpose."

"Got that right, Jelly Beans, now, instead of a story, how about a movie?!"

"YAY!" David for off Adam's lap as he ran to the cupboard where they kept the dvds and Adam looked at Marion, who was sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"I'm sleeping on this couch tonight, aren't I?" Adam asked as he gave her sad puppy dog eyes and she gave him a look that would make his Jackie proud. "I guess so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" _a voice asked when Cameron came into his bedroom and saw toys flying across the room in his mirror. His toys were still in the toy chest that was across from his bed as he smiled and sat on the lid, looking at the mirror on his dresser.

"It's under the bed," he said when someone gasped and he heard a loud clunk.

_"Ow, that hurt!" _the voice said then he heard some grunting when a pair of hands appeared and a silver helmet slowly rose up from behind the dresser in the mirror. The red visor covered half of the face as Cameron giggled and the figure in the mirror tilted his head to one side. _"Cor, what are you giggling at?"_

"You!"

_"Well, if you're going to laugh at me, I'll go," _the figure in the mirror said and started to leave.

"No, don't go!"

_"You promise not to laugh at me?" _the figure asked, peeking back up at him.

"Yes!"

_"Alright then," _the figure in the mirror said, standing up, and placed his hands on the mirror side of the dresser. Cameron met his mirror friend two years ago when his cousins were away and his mirror friend only showed himself to Cameron. He didn't know where he came from but he did know he wasn't dangerous and he always appeared wearing the silver helmet. _"So, where have you been? I've been here for hours."_

"I went out to dinner with Mommy and Daddy."

_"Ah, well, I'll let you get away with it this time."_ Cameron smiled when someone knocked on the door and the figure ducked down. The door opened while Theta walked into the room and looked at him.

"Are you ok, Kiddo, I thought I heard voices in here," Theta said, looking around the room.

"I was just talking to my friend," Cameron said and Theta looked at the mirror. They did know he had an imaginary friend who lived in the mirror and Frankie assured him that it was just a normal part of childhood development and that the friend would go away when he was older.

"Ah, I see. Well, do you and your friend want to come downstairs and watch telly? Your favorite show's on!" Cameron looked at the mirror when a hand came up, shook side to side then pointed at him then the door and he looked at Theta.

"Ok, but he doesn't want to," Cameron said and Theta smiled. Walking to the toy chest, he picked Cameron up then walked to the door and they left the room. After they left, the figure stood up when he leaned with his elbows on the mirror side of the dresser and looked at the night table near Cameron's bed. On the night table was a framed picture of Theta, Frankie and Cameron and the figure reached up to take the helmet off. Placing it on the floor, Cameron leaned against the side of the mirror and brushed the bangs from his eyes. He knew that Hoshi, let alone the Master, would be pissed if they knew he had found Theta and the Doctor years ago while traveling through the mirror world but when he saw how happy his sister was, he didn't have the guts to tell them where they were. Smiling, he pushed off the side of the mirror as he walked away and the sound of whistling echoed from behind the glass.

Chapter Six

I win.

That was the last thing he said to Theta while lying in his arms then closed his eyes. He did feel Theta rocking him as his mind drifted inside the ring he designed to store his mind and laughed. Here was his best enemy, or was that best friend, crying like some infant and it made him both sick and proud that he brought him to tears.

All Lucy had to do was retrieve the ring after his funeral pyre and take it to the lab he constructed in Denver. After his rebirth, Harry Saxon was going to go on television and explain that he and Lucy had been captives of the Master, who had his face altered to look like him. He would blame Theta for everything that had happened then ask the world governments to ban Theta from Earth with shoot to kill orders if he ever set foot on Earth again. Using hair, bone, skin and blood samples he smuggled off the Valiant, he used them to clone himself a new body but what he didn't plan on was Lucy finding Theta.

When Lucy had explained that she had been scanning for Theta's TARDIS, not only did she find it but she found a badly injured Theta as well. He was stunned that she saved Theta's life instead of letting him regenerate but the idea of a helpless Theta filled his mind with all sorts of ideas. Another thing he didn't expect was finding a willing lackey in a nineteen year old genius. Cameron had not only recreated his finest achievement but captured Theta's Jack and dissected him, putting his body parts in jars. He saw a lot of himself in Cameron and fancied him as a lover.

What he didn't count on was the arrival of Theta's clone and a copy of Theta from another dimension. This "Doctor" was just as annoying as Theta but he had one thing that Theta didn't have. He had a family and they helped free Theta, something he would never forgive. What made things worse was the wife of Theta's clone was hiding a surprise. She was the vessel for the Bad Wolf. He had heard of this mystical creature but he never thought he would actually meet it let alone be defeated by it.

But, like always, he had a backup plan.

Just before the Bad Wolf destroyed his body, he activated the ring and his mind became trapped in the ring once again. Hoshi, a little playmate from his past, took the ring and Cameron and hid them somewhere Theta could never find them. What he never figured on was Cameron placing the ring on his finger, allowing his mind to enter Cameron's mind. It was a tight fit but he was able to take over Cameron's mind and was surprised that Cameron's lover, Duncan, didn't notice the difference. For ten years, he lived as Cameron but, little by little, Cameron fought for control until the day he found the perfect prison for him. Looking into the mirror, he forced Cameron's mind out of his mind and into the reflection. The downside to doing that was he now had Cameron acting like his bloody conscious. The other problem was Cameron was mortal. His body was aging and he knew it was only a matter of time before the body would fail and he would die. The idea of dying never bothered him. He had died quite a few times in the past but he didn't have the ring anymore. Duncan had stole the ring and sold it. He died before he could find out who he sold it to which meant he had no way of storing his mind in the event of his death. He was about to sink into depression when someone came and offered him an alternative to dying.

Hoshi had been hiding from her kitsune in The Nolands ever since she had betrayed Theta and the Doctor and she offered to hide him there until they could find an alternative to his need for either an immortal body or an artificial one. The idea of spending the rest of eternity in an artificial body wasn't the perfect solution but if it assured his survival then he would do it. He agreed on the condition that she would help him find Theta and the Doctor and she told him that she would be able to find them. But, upon arrival to The Nolands, he discovered that Cameron had come with them, which annoyed the bloody hell out of him.

"This is totally unacceptable," the Master whispered when he tossed the brandy snifter at the wall and it shattered, pieces of glass falling to the carpet.

_"I couldn't agree more. You'd think she'd take you to them by now," _a voice said as he looked at the gold framed mirror and Cameron leaned against the frame.

"I was talking about being stuck with YOU!"

_"Hey, do you think it's a picnic for me?! I'm the one playing Magic Mirror to your Lord What's His Name from Shrek!"_

The Master growled when Cameron locked eyes with him and the Master gasped. He heard the low ripping sound of the zipper as his pants and underwear slid down his hips and fell to the floor. He grabbed hold of the top of the chair behind him as Cameron smiled and wiggled his fingers. The Master didn't know how he could do what he was doing but he didn't care and smiled. His body jolted against the chair while long fingers stroked his cock and he moaned when they squeezed his balls.

_"Want me to stop?" _Cameron asked as the Master shook his head and gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. The Master rolled his eyes into his head when the cool lips touched the tip of his cock then moaned as something rough scraped along the tip. _"Imagine what this would feel like in person."_

"Koschei-san, we need to…" Hoshi said as she walked inside the room then stopped near the table. Roaring, the Master turned then tried to run at her but he tripped over his pants and crashed in a heap to the floor. Seeing the anger in his eyes, she ran out of the room as she closed the door and he rolled onto his bottom, looking at the mirror.

_"She really needs to learn how to knock before coming into a man's bedroom," _Cameron said when he walked away and the Master slid onto the floor, breathing hard through his nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Here comes Captain Storm, ace space jock!" Adam said as he plopped David onto the couch and David giggled. He was wearing his Danger Mouse pajamas and Adam sat down, placing David on his lap. "So, what story do you want tonight?"

"I want to hear about Uncle Theta and Uncle Jamie defeating the Yetis!" David said.

"What, you don't want to hear about how Uncle Alan and I defeated the Handari?!"

"No, I want to hear about Uncle Theta and Uncle Jamie."

"Maybe you'd like to go live with them then seeing that you think I'm boring," Adam said when he placed David on the couch, got up and walked to the wall. David watched Adam sink to the floor when he drew his legs up, lowered his head and sobbed. Getting off the couch, David softly walked to him when he touched Adam's hair and frowned.

"I don't think you're boring, Daddy."

"Yes, you do! I'm just boring old Daddy! I never do anything fun," Adam sobbed and locked his hands behind his head.

"No, you're not. You're lots of fun. Daddy, don't cry."

"What's going on here?" Marion asked as she came into the room and looked at Adam. "Adam, why are you on the floor?"

"Daddy's crying because I wanted a story about Uncle Theta and Uncle Jamie."

"You did?"

"Yes, he did. He thinks I'm a boring lump and doesn't want to hear stories about me!" Adam sobbed and David sniffed, big tears creeping into his eyes.

_"I think you better stop. He's crying," _thought Marion when he looked up and David was shaking, his lower lip quivering.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww, Bump, Daddy was just kidding! I know you don't think I was boring!" Adam said when David ran into his arms and he rocked him. "Daddy went too far, eh?" David nodded as Adam sent love into his mind and saw Marion glaring at him. Sighing, he carefully got off the floor while holding onto David and walked to the couch. Sitting down, Adam rocked him and kissed the top of his head. Going forehead to forehead with him, he sent love and comfort into David's mind and they smiled at each other.

"Love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, and I am sorry for scaring you."

"It's ok. I know you'd never scare me on purpose."

"Got that right, Jelly Beans, now, instead of a story, how about a movie?!"

"YAY!" David for off Adam's lap as he ran to the cupboard where they kept the dvds and Adam looked at Marion, who was sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"I'm sleeping on this couch tonight, aren't I?" Adam asked as he gave her sad puppy dog eyes and she gave him a look that would make his Jackie proud. "I guess so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" _a voice asked when Cameron came into his bedroom and saw toys flying across the room in his mirror. His toys were still in the toy chest that was across from his bed as he smiled and sat on the lid, looking at the mirror on his dresser.

"It's under the bed," he said when someone gasped and he heard a loud clunk.

_"Ow, that hurt!" _the voice said then he heard some grunting when a pair of hands appeared and a silver helmet slowly rose up from behind the dresser in the mirror. The red visor covered half of the face as Cameron giggled and the figure in the mirror tilted his head to one side. _"Cor, what are you giggling at?"_

"You!"

_"Well, if you're going to laugh at me, I'll go," _the figure in the mirror said and started to leave.

"No, don't go!"

_"You promise not to laugh at me?" _the figure asked, peeking back up at him.

"Yes!"

_"Alright then," _the figure in the mirror said, standing up, and placed his hands on the mirror side of the dresser. Cameron met his mirror friend two years ago when his cousins were away and his mirror friend only showed himself to Cameron. He didn't know where he came from but he did know he wasn't dangerous and he always appeared wearing the silver helmet. _"So, where have you been? I've been here for hours."_

"I went out to dinner with Mommy and Daddy."

_"Ah, well, I'll let you get away with it this time."_ Cameron smiled when someone knocked on the door and the figure ducked down. The door opened while Theta walked into the room and looked at him.

"Are you ok, Kiddo, I thought I heard voices in here," Theta said, looking around the room.

"I was just talking to my friend," Cameron said and Theta looked at the mirror. They did know he had an imaginary friend who lived in the mirror and Frankie assured him that it was just a normal part of childhood development and that the friend would go away when he was older.

"Ah, I see. Well, do you and your friend want to come downstairs and watch telly? Your favorite show's on!" Cameron looked at the mirror when a hand came up, shook side to side then pointed at him then the door and he looked at Theta.

"Ok, but he doesn't want to," Cameron said and Theta smiled. Walking to the toy chest, he picked Cameron up then walked to the door and they left the room. After they left, the figure stood up when he leaned with his elbows on the mirror side of the dresser and looked at the night table near Cameron's bed. On the night table was a framed picture of Theta, Frankie and Cameron and the figure reached up to take the helmet off. Placing it on the floor, Cameron leaned against the side of the mirror and brushed the bangs from his eyes. He knew that Hoshi, let alone the Master, would be pissed if they knew he had found Theta and the Doctor years ago while traveling through the mirror world but when he saw how happy his sister was, he didn't have the guts to tell them where they were. Smiling, he pushed off the side of the mirror as he walked away and the sound of whistling echoed from behind the glass.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Valeyard led Namid back to the TARDIS. On the way, he kept looking around, terrified that someone would stop him or the Doctor would come running up to take his daughter back. But so far neither scenario had occurred.

"What're we gonna get, Daddy?" Namid asked him as they walked along.

The Valeyard knew as soon as they stepped inside the TARDIS that she would know something was wrong and he wanted her to think that everything was alright so she would cooperate, at least for the moment. He stopped Namid and knelt down beside her.

"Namid, I have a confession to make," he said to her.

"Yes?"

"We're not going to get groceries. I told you that so I could get you away from your brother and sister without them being upset. You see, I have a special trip planned and I want to take you in the TARDIS to someplace special."

Namid's face lit up.

"Yay!" she said.

The Valeyard's eyes widened as Namid threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Daddy," she said, hugging him.

The Valeyard forced himself to tell her that he loved her too and endured the kiss on the cheek before he stood back up and took her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor opened the door of his house and walked around the corner towards his children. He paused when he saw only Sokanon and Chaska. Frowning, he looked around but couldn't find Namid.

"Soki, Chas, where's your sister?" he asked as he walked up to them.

Chaska caught the Frisbee and walked over to him.

"She's with you, Daddy," he said.

"No, she's not," he said.

"Uh-huh, you came out here awhile ago and said you wanted her to come with you when you went to the shops," Sokanon replied.

"What? Are you sure it was me because I was in the shower until a few minutes ago," the Doctor said to her.

"We thought it was you, Daddy, maybe it was Uncle John or Theta."

"Maybe…but why wouldn't they inform me if they were taking Namid somewhere," he muttered to himself.

Sighing, he pulled John's mind forward.

_Brother?_ He thought to him.

_Yeah?_

_Did you come to my house earlier and take Namid somewhere?_

There was a pause.

_No, I haven't seen Namid since I left your house after the dinner. I'm at home with my family relaxing. Why?_

_Soki and Chas said someone that resembled me came and got Namid. Told them he was taking her to the shops. Since you and Theta dress like me, I was assuming it was one of you. _

_Wasn't me. Try Theta._

_Okay, thanks,_ he thought.

He let John's mind go and brought forth Theta's mind.

_Theta?_ He thought.

_Yeah?_

_Did you come back to my house after you left and took Namid somewhere?_

_No, I came back to my house and I'm working on my TARDIS. Why? Is she gone?_

_Yeah, someone who looked and dressed like me came to the yard and told Namid he wanted to take her shopping but it wasn't me, I was having a shower till a few minutes ago._

_Sure it wasn't your brother playing a prank?_ Theta thought to him_. Or for that matter, my brother. _

_I don't know but I suddenly have a bad feeling about all this, _he thought back to him. _You lot wouldn't just come into my garden and take Namid somewhere without telling me or Rain. _

_No, I wouldn't. Brother, I'm coming over there. I'll see you in a few minutes._

_And so will I, _John thought._ I'm with you. I don't like this either. Something is wrong. _

_Okay, meet me in the garden. I'll go inside and tell Rain and then I'll be back out here._

He finished his telepathic communication and looked at his children who were standing by his side.

"You two better go inside and play while we sort this out," he said to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namid frowned when the Valeyard opened the TARDIS door.

"Why's the TARDIS all the way over here?" she asked him.

"Because I wanted to hide it. What I'm going to do is very special and I didn't want anyone to know about it," the Valeyard said.

"What are we going to do, Daddy?"

"It's a surprise, my sweet," the Valeyard purred as he closed the door.

Namid was shocked when a damper surrounding the TARDIS instantly canceled out all minds except the Valeyard's.

"Hey, what happened? How come I can't feel anyone but you now?" she asked.

"I put the damper on because I want us to be alone for awhile," the Valeyard replied.

"Wow, this must be some surprise," Namid said as she turned.

"Oh, it is, trust me," the Valeyard said, walking over to his console.

He glanced back and noticed Namid was confused.

"What is it, my daughter?"

"Where's your ramp, Daddy?"

The Valeyard cursed under his breath. In the rush to get away and fix the Rani's TARDIS, he'd forgotten to change the interior to match the Doctor's.

"I changed it," he said to her. "I was bored with the way it looked so I changed the interior."

"Can you show me what it looks like?" Namid asked.

The Valeyard frowned.

"How do I do that?" he asked.

"You know, show me in my mind," Namid said.

"Oh! I'm sorry, silly me," the Valeyard said to her.

He glanced around the console room and then projected an image of the interior into her mind. Namid made a face when she saw the sterile metal interior with the neatly arranged buttons and switches on the metal console.

"I liked it before, Daddy. This looks boring," she said, walking towards him.

"Well, perhaps I'll change it to something else when we're done with our trip," he said as he powered up the TARDIS.

"Ooo, Daddy, let me help!" Namid said, hurrying over.

The Valeyard was shocked.

_She can fly the TARDIS? _He thought to himself. _Blind?_

Curiosity overtook him as he stepped back. He watched as Namid used her hand on the console to guide herself over to him. Then she stood there quietly. The Valeyard stared at her in silence, wondering what the hell she was waiting for. Finally, Namid looked up at the ceiling.

"TARDIS, you gonna beep where the buttons are for me?" she asked.

_Beep where the buttons are at?_ The Valeyard thought to himself.

Then he suddenly realized what she meant by that and was impressed that the other Doctor's TARDIS had taken steps to allow her to help him fly it. Not wanting Namid to realize this wasn't her father's TARDIS; he came forward and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Love, the TARDIS is in a bad mood today and I think I better handle her, alright?" he said gently.

Namid nodded and stepped back while the Valeyard powered her up. Namid turned and felt around and sighed angrily.

"What is it?" the Valeyard asked.

"You took the seat out, Daddy, what'd you do that for? Now we can't sit down," she said, turning towards him.

The Valeyard gritted his teeth as he wished the child would just shut the hell up. He forced himself to keep the pleasant tone in his voice.

"I'll put it back in later, Honey. For now, we can go sit in the kitchen and have some tea. Would you like that?" he said sweetly.

The Valeyard breathed a sigh of relief when she nodded. He finished up with the TARDIS and when it flew into the vortex, he walked over, put his hand on Namid's shoulder and guided her towards the back door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor sat at his kitchen table. Rain was sitting beside him and John, Theta, Alan and Adam were gathered around them with Rose, Rosie, Marion, Frankie and Tara. The adults had sent the children to play at Jackie's house just in case there was foul play involved, which the Doctor was now beginning to think there was. He had questioned all his brothers and no one had taken Namid.

"Brother, I admit that I might walk off with Namid as a prank," Alan said to him. "But only for a few minutes. I wouldn't just take her somewhere for an extended period of time and not tell you where she is."

"Nor I," Adam said. "I wouldn't like it if someone did the same thing to my children and I respect you too much to cause you that much pain and worry."

"But if none of you have Namid, who has her?" Rain said.

"I asked the children and they said whoever it was dressed and looked exactly like me and when they called him Daddy, he didn't correct them. So someone is posing as me," the Doctor said.

"But who? I mean there are only five of us in this universe and we're all in this room," Theta said.

The Doctor suddenly had a thought.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You're wrong, Theta. There aren't five of us in this universe, there are six of us."

Everyone's eyes widened when they realized who he meant.

"No, that's impossible, Brother. He's in Volag Nok," John said.

"Yes, but he's also us and you know how clever we are at escaping even from the tightest spots," the Doctor said, standing up. "And he's an original Doctor which means he smells like me and Theta so Namid wouldn't know the difference. Come on, everyone, we need to get to my TARDIS and get to Volag Nok!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After letting Jackie know what was going on, they got into the Doctor's TARDIS and he quickly flew them to Volag Nok. They arrived to find the place in an uproar with Governor Locke ordering searches of all the cell blocks and cells. After speaking with Locke, the Doctor's worst fears were confirmed, the Valeyard was missing along with the Rani's TARDIS and one of the sentry bots. Rain put her hand on her husband's shoulder as he closed his eyes in anguish.

"Namid, oh God, that maniac…if he hurts her even the slightest bit…"he murmured.

He searched through the minds of his people and cursed when he couldn't find Namid. He walked over to a chair when he felt like he couldn't stand up any more and sank down into it while Rain knelt down beside him. He put his arm around his wife and held her close while he desperately tried to think of a way to find his daughter and get her back from the Valeyard.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Adam shouted as he slammed his fist into the wall then swore, holding his throbbing hand under his arm.

"Feel better now? Look, you better calm down before you really hurt yourself," Alan said while Adam paced and Marion walked to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Alan's right," said Marion as she sent love into his mind but his mind blocked her and she blinked. "Adam David Storm, don't you dare block me!"

"Leave me alone!" They watched as Adam stormed out of the kitchen when he felt the TARDIS trying to calm him down and he glared at the ceiling. "That goes for you, too!" Storming down the hallway, Adam stopped when he came into the control room and saw Rain holding the Doctor while they sat in the jump seat. She looked up at him when he turned and stormed out of the room.

"This isn't good," Rain whispered as the Doctor got up off the jump seat and ran down the hallway after Adam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe it! I bloody well can't believe it!" Theta said while he sat down hard onto the couch and Frankie sat on his lap.

"What I don't understand is why Namid? Why did he just take her and not Chaska and Sokanon?" Frankie asked.

"She's blind, Love. Chaska and Sokanon would know in a heartbeat if he took them somewhere they've never been before."

"You mean like the Rani's TARDIS?"

"Right, if she's anything like my Rani, the inside of her TARDIS would look like some sort of lab." Suddenly they felt Adam's anger, fear and frustration when he stormed into the living room and looked at them. Glaring at them, he ran out of the room then down the hallway as Theta got off the couch and walked to the doorway. The Doctor ran to him as he panted and Theta titled his head to one side. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. He's really upset about all this," the Doctor said, leaning against the wall. Theta thought for a few seconds when his eyes went wide and the Doctor blinked. "What?"

"Rassilon! This is River all over again!"

"What?"

"I never told you this but Adam killed someone once."

"Who?" asked the Doctor and Theta sighed.

"My Valeyard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid…Stupid….Stupid!" John shouted as he smacked his hand against his forehead and growled. Rosie walked to him when she placed her arms around him and send love into his mind.

"You didn't know," she whispered and he glared at her.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance! And now he has Namid! Who knows what he's doing to her!" Suddenly Adam ran into the room as they looked at him and he growled, leaving the room. "What is the matter with him?"

"_John, have you seen Adam?" _the Doctor thought, pulling his mind closer.

"_He just left and he looks totally pissed off," _John thought then heard Theta sighing.

"_I was afraid of that. I need everyone to come to the simulation room," _Theta thought as John looked at Rosie and nodded. Taking Rosie's hand, he headed down the hallway and wondered what was wrong with Adam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone gathered in front of the door to the simulation room, Theta looked at them and placed his hands behind his back.

"I never thought I have to tell you this. When River was two years old, she was kidnapped. You'd think with all the security Pete, my Pete, had in that mansion, someone just waltzing in and taking her would never happen. It was during one of my brief visits that we realized someone had followed me. Someone I had totally forgotten about."

"Who was it?" asked Alan.

"It was my Valeyard. Let me ask you something, Brother, do you remember meeting him in your sixth life?"

"Yes, I did," the Doctor said.

"Did he frame you and put you on trial?"

"Yep," the Doctor said, popping the "p".

"Did he get away?"

"Yes, he did.

"See, that's where our universes differ. My Valeyard was caught and placed in prison. He was still there when the Time War happened and I thought he died when my Gallifrey was destroyed."

"He wasn't?" asked Rain.

"No, he wasn't. My Romana freed all of the prisoners and my Valeyard over powered his guard, stole a TARDIS and escaped. He thought he was the only survivor but when he found out about me, he vowed to get even with me. After following me to Adam's dimension, he grabbed River, thinking she was my daughter. I finally tracked him down but he caught me. He told me how he survived and was going to kill me. I wasn't afraid to die but then he offered me a deal."

"What sort of deal?" Alan asked. They watched as Theta closed his eyes then opened them and opened the door, going inside the simulation room. The room looked like a typical warehouse storage room and at the center of the room stood Theta and someone that looked like him only dressed in a black robe and boots.

"This is where he had taken River after he kidnapped her. She's in the other room," Theta said as he pointed to the wall to his right.

"How do you know?" John asked.

"Start simulation," Theta said as his Valeyard smiled while pointing a gun at Theta and they heard the sound of a child crying.

"So, Doctor, have you decided? Your lives for the life of your precious River?" his Valeyard asked as Theta looked at the wall to his right and blinked.

"I swear, if you have harmed one hair…" Theta growled and his Valeyard laughed.

"Please, I have done a lot of things but I would NEVER harm a child."

"You already have!"

"Come now, she's just scared. A few years from now, she'll have forgotten all about it. Though, if you don't make up your mind in the next ten seconds, she might forget it a whole lot sooner."

They all jumped as Theta ran at his Valeyard and tackled him to the floor. They watched while they fought for the gun and Theta pinned his Valeyard to the floor, punching him twice in the face. Standing up, Theta wiped the blood from his nose then noticed that the crying had stopped and looked at the wall.

"River!" he shouted when they saw Adam in the doorway and he was wearing bulletproof Torchwood gear.

"She's fine," Adam said when Rain walked closer and looked at him.

"Pause simulation," she whispered as the room froze and she saw that Adam's eyes were totally black. She had seen the look on his face only one other time. It was when the Doctor had beaten a man to death after the man had attacked her. If she hadn't called him off, she knew he would have beaten him to a pulp and she sighed, looking over at the Doctor. He had noticed the look on Adam's face as he nodded and she walked back to him. "Continue simulation."

They watched while Theta walked to Adam when he drew his gun and pointed it at him.

"Adam, put the gun down. It's me!" Theta said but Adam didn't lower the gun.

"Brother?" he said in a cold tone.

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor. Duck!" Theta hit the floor as Adam fired the gun and they watched as the two bullets ripped into Theta's Valeyard's chest and he gasped, falling to the floor. The blood quickly spread across the floor as they looked at Adam and Alan held his hands up, walking toward him.

"Pause simulation!" he said as they looked at him and he looked up at the ceiling. "Ok, I need you to rewind this to just before Adam said "Brother?"." They watched as the scene went into reverse and he walked to the spot where Theta's Valeyard was lying on the floor. "Now, as you can see, Adam isn't standing directly in front of Theta. He's standing a little to the left." Alan walked toward Adam as he stood next to him and they saw that he was standing two steps to the left.

"Ah, I get it. He saw the Valeyard…" said Rose and Alan smiled.

"Correct, my super smart wife, he saw the Junkyard do this! Play simulation!" They watched as Theta's Valeyard took hold of the gun he was using then stood up and pointed the gun at Theta's back. "Pause simulation!" The room froze as he walked to Adam and saw that Adam's eyes weren't looking at Theta but at Theta's Valeyard and smiled. "So, Adam sees him stand up and, not wanting his brother shot full of holes, he tells him to duck!"

"Which I did but that doesn't excuse the fact that he killed him," Theta said.

"It was self defense," Frankie said.

"No, he was really angry. He wanted to kill him," Rain said and they looked at her.

"Latara?" the Doctor asked.

"It was like that time you beat that man to death after he attacked me. You rage was so out of control, all you wanted to do was kill him. It was the same with Adam. All he cared about was killing the man that took his daughter."

"And now my brother's got Namid," John said and she nodded.

"What happened after you got River back?" Rosie asked.

"Well, my mum and dad blamed Theta for what happened. They vowed if he ever came to see us again, they'd have him arrested as a hostile alien. We didn't see him again until a few months after Jamie's birth," Marion said.

"And Adam, was he ok?" asked John.

"He was after we took him to our Crystal Waters. He didn't want to go there but I convinced him it was the only way to stop the nightmares he was having," Theta said and they nodded.

"What should we do? Send him home?" asked Rosie.

"No, that would be a big mistake! He'd just get into his TARDIS, find the Rani's TARDIS and go after your Valeyard!" Marion said and Rose walked to her, giving her a hug. They didn't notice that Rain had left the room as she walked down the hallway and looked up at the ceiling.

"Where is he?" The TARDIS led Rain down the hallway when she stopped and her hearts felt like they were breaking. Adam was lying on the floor in a corner, curled into a ball, and she slowly walked closer, kneeling on the floor in front of him. "Adam?" As he slowly lifted his head, she saw the redness around his eyes and reached out to touch his hair.

"N-no." he whispered as she hushed him and sent love into his mind. Carefully, she lifted him up then sat against the wall and wrapped her arms around him.

"Theta told us about what happened to River," she said softly and a low growl came from his throat.

"He had no right telling you that."

"He was worried about you."

"You must think I'm some sort of nutter. I know that Namid isn't River but the thought of that maniac…"

"Shhhh, Tiri'me'su, we don't think that. Out of all of us, I know how much you care about Namid. You've been protecting her even before she was born. Now, I want you to calm down and let my husband handle this." Nodding, he snuggled closer while she stroked his hair and gently rocked him back and forth.

"So, is everything ok or do we need to put your sorry butt in a rubber room?" a voice asked as they looked up and saw Alan leaning against the wall.

"Alan!" Rain warned when Adam smiled and slowly got off the floor.

"No, I think I've vented all my frustration. Though I think Marion's going to be pissed off. I, uh, sort of trashed our bedroom," Adam said, looking down at the floor.

"_Do not worry, Beloved, I repaired all the damage and replaced everything that was broken," _the TARDIS said and he smiled.

"Thanks, Old Girl," he said, patting the wall.

"So, do you want to come and help us figure out how to get Namid back?" Alan asked.

"Lead the way, old beans on toast," Adam said, making Rain roll her eyes and Alan placed his arm around Adam's shoulder.

"I take that back! You are a nutter!" Rain teased.

"But you love me, right?"

"Of course!" she said, kissing his cheek. Smiling, they headed down the hallway and the TARDIS hummed softly in the background.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Donna laughed with Dorothy as they headed towards the Doctor's house.

"So basically, the idiot ended up sliding down the embankment because he was busy watching the aurora through his camera," Dorothy was saying to her. "And since he was looking up, he didn't realize that the ground sloped and down he went."

"Was he hurt?" Donna asked her.

"Only his pride. He had to go get cleaned up afterwards since it had just stopped raining earlier in the day and it was all muddy."

"That'll teach em to pay attention when he's walking around," Donna said as she laughed.

They reached the Doctor's house and knocked on the door.

"Doctor?" Donna called out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor sat on the bed in his bedroom with Rain at his side. He was thinking hard about what to do in order to get her daughter back while Rain comforted him. Suddenly they felt the TARDIS in their minds.

_Beloved, my scanners indicate someone's at your house's front door,_ she thought to him.

The Doctor looked up.

"Thanks, TARDIS."

He sighed and took Rain's hand.

"Come on, let's see who it is," he said to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dorothy and Donna smiled when the Doctor opened the door.

"Okay, Daddy, I'm back now and I'm sorry I didn't make the dinner but I promise I'll…"

She trailed off when she saw the weary look in his eyes and the tear stains on his face.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" she said.

"Come inside, both of you, we need to talk," he said to them in a dull voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Valeyard sat in his kitchen with Namid while they sipped their tea and she ate some chocolate chip cookies. While he drank, he thought over what he could do with his newfound hostage. He had considered putting something in her tea to knock her out but then decided against it. He grumbled in his mind figuring the sudden change of hearts regarding that came from his goody two shoes persona who had been nagging at him to take her back home almost from the time she came on board.

_Leave me alone,_ he finally thought to the Doctor. _Piss off! _

_Take her back, this is wrong!_ The Doctor thought back to him.

_No, I'm not going to. Now piss off!_

There was silence for a few minutes and the Valeyard breathed a sigh of relief thinking he had gone. But then he heard a soft chuckle inside his mind and he fought to keep his temper under control.

_What's so funny?_ He thought to the Doctor.

_You think you're so clever but you've only hastened your doom, Valeyard._

_What do you mean? _

The Doctor chuckled again.

_I know you, Valeyard. You may have turned to darkness but deep down in the inner recesses of your being, you still hunger for the light._

_What's that s'posed to mean?_

_Look at her._

The Valeyard turned his eyes to Namid who was quietly sipping her tea and eating her cookies.

_Yeah, so?_

_You envy this Doctor, don't you?_ The Doctor said softly in his head.

_Envy him for what?_

_He has a daughter,_ the Doctor thought back_. He has at least four precious children that love him unconditionally, plus a huge family and he has people who like him and hold him in high esteem back on New Gallifrey. Isn't that what you've always wanted, Valeyard? To be loved and respected and have the pleasure of walking down the streets of Gallifrey without everyone giving you dirty looks and whispering about what an oddball you are?_

The Valeyard shifted uncomfortably as he tried not to show any emotion. He knew what the Doctor was doing and he was trying not to give into it.

_Look at her, so innocent,_ the Doctor said in his mind. _So trusting. She took your hand, just like Rose did all those years ago. Even now you can't bring yourself to drop the charade and tell her your true identity. It's because you want her to believe you're her father so she'll love you, right? _

The Valeyard swallowed hard and shifted in his seat again while he stared at Namid. Mixed emotions ran through him, love and hate collided and he fought back the Doctor who was laughing inside his head. He knew the Doctor was right. He had long ago decided not to love anyone else ever again since it brought him nothing but pain and broken hearts. It was that anger and bitterness that had helped him to step over the threshold and become the Valeyard. But just the fact that he had stopped to watch the children on New Gallifrey told him that deep inside he longed for someone to love him unconditionally and not judge him like so many had done in his lives. Unconsciously, he felt his hand reach out to Namid and he laid it on her left cheek. Namid stopped eating, put her unfinished cookie down, and laid her tiny hand against his. The Valeyard's throat tightened when he saw the happy smile spread over her face.

"You okay, Daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sweetie," the Valeyard said as calmly as he could.

"You been very quiet, I was just wonderin'," she said to him.

"I was just thinking," he replied.

"Bout what, Daddy?"

Without knowing why, he found himself blurting out…

"I just wonder why you love me so much."

He winced, wondering why the hell he said that to her. But the cat was out of the bag now so he forced himself to keep his composure while he ignored the laughter of the Doctor in his mind. He could see Namid's confusion and he kept silent.

"Why do I love you?" she said hesitantly.

The Valeyard sighed inwardly. Might as well carry this through…

"Yes, why do you love me?" he said to her.

"Cause you're my daddy," Namid finally said.

"But is that the only reason? Do you feel obligated to love me because I'm your father?"

"Obligated?" Namid said. "What does obligated mean?"

"It means do you love me because you have to because I'm your father."

He could see how confused she was.

"Daddy, are you okay?" she asked.

"Just…answer me, Namid," the Valeyard said.

"I love you because…you love me and you're the bestest daddy in the whole universe."

The Valeyard's throat tightened. Namid dropped her hand from his hand on her cheek and pushed her chair back. The Valeyard watched silently as she put her hand on the table and felt around to him. Then, she felt his lap and sat down in it before she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"I love you heaps, Daddy!" she said in his ear. "You're the bestest daddy ever!"

The Valeyard had to fight back the tears as he wrapped his arms around the child and held her to him.

_Told ya so,_ the Doctor thought to him.

The Valeyard didn't think anything back as he held Namid. He had never had a close relationship with his son, Dex. His wife had seen to that. By the time Susan came along, he thought of her more as a close friend than a family member in order to protect his hearts from more pain. He had done that with all of his companions, no matter what his feelings were for them, until Rose came along. When Rose came on board, he had been through the Time War and had needed her love and comfort. In his old age, he decided to take a chance and love her in a way he had never loved anyone before. Her loss nearly killed him and to make matters worse, she came back just as he was beginning to heal and threatened to tear down the barriers he had erected around his hearts. He had put her with his clone in order to spare his hearts from more pain only to have them ripped out of his chest anyway when she kissed his double right in front of him. He had sworn off all companions after that and Donna's "death" and that had been the start of his downward spiral into rage and bitterness and darkness until finally he gave up, took the easier option, and became the Valeyard. And he had managed to stay that way for centuries until one little girl came into his life and suddenly he felt himself being pulled back towards the light and all the pain that came with it. But while he held this little girl in his arms, he suddenly became angry.

_Why?_ He thought to himself. _Why does this Doctor get this child to love and a huge family on top of that? Why does he get love and joy and peace while I get bugger all? What makes him so damn special that he gets what I've always wanted? Well, perhaps it's time I took some of that love for my own. Namid is one of a heap of people he has in his life, he may miss her at first but he'll quickly get over it. It's time I had something I always wanted. _

That thought gave him pause. He couldn't believe he was thinking that. But then again…why not? If this universe could give this universe's Doctor a family, why couldn't he have one as well? Someone he could teach and train. Someone who would be devoted to him and never tell him he was an oddball or worthless or call him names. Perhaps, the universe was being kind to him for a change.

_No, you fool,_ he thought to himself. _You're not supposed to love, you're supposed to hate! You're the Valeyard! If you start to love someone, the Doctor will regain control of your mind._

He panicked at that and he suddenly felt himself violently push Namid away and gasped when she fell off his lap and hit the floor hard. He knelt down beside her.

"Daddy, what'd you do that for?" Namid protested.

"I'm sorry, my daughter. I wasn't thinking," he said.

"Daddy?" Namid said, cuddling up against him.

"Yes, Namid?"

"Why are you angry? I can feel you being angry. How come?"

The Valeyard sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm just…reliving old memories, Namid. I allowed myself to daydream about Gallifrey and I got a bit angry thinking back on it," he said as convincingly as he could.

"Oh. Well, don't think about things that make you angry, Daddy. Think about happy things, then you'll be happy again!"

The Valeyard said nothing to that. He helped Namid to stand up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's finish our tea so we can find something to do, yeah?" he said as cheerfully as he could.

Namid hugged him tightly around the middle.

"Okay, Daddy," she said. "I love you very much."

The Valeyard hesitated a moment before saying, "I love you too, my daughter."

He enfolded her in his arms and was shocked when Namid poured love into his mind. He wanted to resist it but it felt so good being loved so he did the same in return to her and smiled when she laughed at the sensation. He let go of her and sat back down, watching Namid silently as she returned to her place and finished her tea and cookies.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Ok, Dad, what's going on?" Dorothy asked as they sat on the couch and the Doctor looked at her and Donna.

"It's Namid," he said finally and their eyes went wide.

"What happened to her?!" Donna asked and he sighed.

"Earlier this evening, Namid, Sokanon and Chaska were playing outside while I was in the shower. When I came back outside, she was gone."

"What do you mean gone?!" Dorothy asked.

"Chaska said that someone that looked like me came up and told her to come with him."

"You sure if wasn't Theta, John, Adam or Alan?" Donna asked.

"I did at first but they said they didn't have her"

"Who took her then?" Dorothy asked.

"John's brother."

"The Valeyard?!" Donna asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Yes, I went to Volag Nok and he's escaped. He reprogrammed one of the prison robots then took the Rani's TARDIS and came here. Since he looked, smelled and sounded like me, they didn't know the difference."

"Has Namid tried to contact you?"

"Why would she? She thinks she's with Dad," Dorothy said.

"But she must know she isn't in your TARDIS, if that's where he took her."

"She might if he told her he's done something to the TARDIS or it was in a bad mood." the Doctor said.

"Nice"

"And it turns out that Adam killed their Valeyard after he had kidnapped River when she was two."

"You're joking! Adam wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Donna, do you remember when that man attacked me and he beat the man to death?" Rain asked as Donna looked at the Doctor and nodded. "That's how angry Adam was at his Valeyard."

"How is he?" asked Dorothy.

"He broke the knuckles of his right hand when he hit the wall," the Doctor said. "I used the tissue regenerator on his hand but he's still a little fragile."

"I bet. So, what do you want us to do?" Donna asked.

"For now, go home and get some sleep. At sunrise, we're going to figure out where the Valeyard's taken Namid and how to get her away from that maniac!" the Doctor said when Donna and Dorothy got off the couch and hugged him.

"Don't worry, Dad, she's a smart kid. She'll be ok," Dorothy said and he smiled.

"I hope so, Lady Bird," the Doctor said and sent love into her mind. The Doctor led them to the door as he watched them going down the pavement and Rain slid her arm around his waist.

"We will find her, Thete," Rain said as he kissed her head and nodded. Turning, they went inside the house and closed the door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Space Station W3 – The Wheel

The last time Jamie was on The Wheel was the first time he met Zoe. She had laughed at him the first time she had seen him in a kilt and he wondered what she would say if she could see him now. The Wheel had gone through some major changes over the centuries and was now the location of the World Court. Spacecrafts of all shapes and sizes were docked around the station as representatives of the major galaxies walked along the corridors and Jamie looked around.

"Are you alright, Councilor McCrimmon?" Councilor Xashon asked while they walked down the hallway and headed for the main courtroom.

"Aye, I was just remembering the last time I was here. This was a science station then," Jamie said and she blinked.

"But that was in the twentieth century. Surely you can't be that old."

"You'd be surprised how old I am."

"Just how old are you?"

"I was born twenty-second September in the year seventeen twenty-nine." Jamie smiled at the stunned looked on her face as they stood in front of the doors to the main courtroom when he felt the worry in Theta's mind and blinked.

"_Doctor, uh, Dad, are you alright?" _Jamie thought, setting up a privacy block and pulling Theta's mind forward. Even though he was married to Jenna, it was hard for Jamie to call Theta anything but "Doctor".

"_No, I'm not alright," _Theta thought.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Someone took Namid."_

"_Who took her?"_

"_John's brother."_

"_You mean the Valeyard?"_

"_Yes, he just walked up to the triplets and took her."_

"_But how could he do that? Didnae the triplets notice it wasnae their father?"_

"_No, he looked, smelled and sounded just like him so she went with him."_

"_Do you want me tae come home?"_

_  
"No, we have enough people handling this. You just do what you have to do and I'll contact you when we find her."_

"_Alright, but, Doctor, uh, Dad, what aboot Adam?"_ Jamie knew about Adam killing their Valeyard and he heard Theta sigh.

"_He knows. He sort of went off on us but he's ok. Alan's with him," _Theta thought.

"_An' you're SURE you dinnae want me tae come home?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure."_

_  
"I'll tell my other kids tae keep a look out for them just in case they run into the Valeyard."_

"_Fine, but tell them not to confront him."_

"_Aye, I'll do that. Oh, you're not going tae believe where I am."_

"_You're on The Wheel."_

"_Aye, an' it looks na' like it did when we were here."_

"_I bet."_

"_You ken, being here makes me wonder what happened tae Zoe. Um, do you think…" _Jamie thought when he heard Theta laugh and he smiled.

"_Can we have this discussion another day?"_

"_Aye, well, keep me informed. If you need me…"_

"_I'll send Frazer to come and get you!"_

"_You better!" _Jamie felt Theta's mind leaving as he looked at Councilor Xashon and she placed a hand on his arm.

"What happened?" she asked. Jamie wasn't sure if the Doctor wanted her to know about family business as he sighed and placed his hand on top of hers.

"It's family business," he said as she nodded when bells sounded and the doors to the main courtroom opened. Going inside the main courtroom, they headed for their seats and Jamie whispered a little prayer for the Doctor to find Namid before something bad happened to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clouds moved over the burnt orange sky while the silver hexagonal leaves moved in the soft breeze and the soft sound of chimes filled the air. Sitting with his back to a large tree, Adam breathed in the cool air as his legs were bent under him and his hands rested on his knees. His eyes were closed as his chest slowly rose and fell and the back of his head rested against the tree. The breeze tickled his naked skin as he shifted on the wooden mat under his bottom and his hair moved in the breeze. In the distance, the red grass rolled down the hills and a domed citadel stood on the top of a mountain.

"OH-HO-HO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OH-HO-HO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What the hell?" Adam asked when he opened his eyes then looked around, seeing nothing. Shrugging, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"OH-HO-HO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OH-HO-HO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ok, who's mucking about?" Adam asked when he opened his eyes but still didn't see anyone. Sighing, he closed his eyes again and placed the back of his head against the tree.

"EVERYBODY WAS KING-FU FIGHTING…" blared through the air as he jumped and his heart skipped a few beats. He opened his eyes when he saw what looked like a panda walking toward him and was eating noodles from a small bowl. Watching the panda coming closer, he slid the dressing gown on and the panda wiggled its hips to the song. He smiled when the panda started changing form until Alan sat down in front of him and held the bowl out to him.

"Thought you'd want something to eat," Alan said while Adam took to the bowl and started eating. "So, Grasshopper, how are you feeling?"

"I'll be ok," Adam sighed as he placed some noodles into his mouth and make a loud slurping noise.

"That's gross."

"Oh, like you don't make noise when you eat noodles."

"No, I am very quiet."

"Then why did we get kicked out of that Japanese noodle house?"

"I told you that wasn't me! It was my noodle slurping brother!"

"Who wasn't with us," Adam corrected, pointing a chop stick at him.

"Well, if you are going to accuse me of noisy noodle nonsense, I'm leaving!" Alan said as he got up and Adam looked up at him.

"Oh, come off it, I'm joking." Snorting, Alan sat down as Adam ate then sighed, handing him the bowl. "I think I am the only one who knows what he's going through. Imagine not knowing where your child is. Not knowing if they're safe or if someone is hurting them. I used to feel so sorry for those people on the telly when I heard those Amber Alerts. Little did I know it would happen to me the day that MONSTER took River!"

"All the more reason for you to be the one riding shot gun on this."

"Yeah, but I will tell you this, if that wanker has done anything to Namid…"

"Right, well, I'll leave this so you can go back to playing Sub Zero," Alan said as he handed him the bowl, stood up and walked away. Adam watched as he vanished when he picked up the bowl and twirled some noodles around the chopsticks.

"Personally, I prefer Snake Eyes!" Adam said then trailed some noodles into his mouth and made a loud slurping noise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The candles flickered in the holders as the shadows danced on the stone walls and the scent of incense filled the air. At the center of a silver circle, Hoshi floated over the floor as an invisible wind blew her hair around her head and her eyes moved behind her eyelids. Suddenly her eyes snapped opened as she floated down to the floor and headed for the doors. The door opened as she walked down the hallway when she stood in front of the doors and knocked. After walking in on Cameron and the Master, she decided to knock when the doors slammed opened and the Master looked at her. He was dressed entirely in black as the torchlight sparkled on his boots and his hair was tied back by a black cord. Around his neck was a gold chain and an amulet with a small mirror hung from the end of the chain. She could see the anger in his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest and strummed his fingers on his arms.

"Well?!" he asked as she swallowed hard and looked at his boots. "My eyes are up here!" He whipped her head up as she gasped and he let go of her chin.

"I, uh, I have had a vision. There is someone else looking for our prey," Hoshi said and he got a stunned look on his face.

"And who is this someone?"

"I believe he was once the Doctor."

"What are you talking about? Oh, wait, are you telling me that the Valeyard lives?!"

"Who is the Valeyard?"

"He is the Doctor but only darker and evil! Hoooooooooooooooooooooooo, if that's true then we are going to have fun! Imagine the chaos the two of us could bring!"

"So, you want me to take you to him?"

"No, I want you to grow feathers and squawk like a bloody chicken! Of course I want you to take me to him!" Nodding, she closed her eyes when she waved her hands and they vanished. Neither of them noticed that Cameron had popped into the tiny mirror around the Master's neck and he smiled, leaning against the side of the mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing near the console, the Valeyard looked at the screens while Namid sat in the chair he had the TARDIS make and he smiled at her.

"_Stop that!" _he thought as he looked at the screen when a bright light filled the control room and he covered his eyes.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Namid asked as he walked to the chair and picked her up. As the light died down, he blinked when he saw two figures standing near the console and one of them looked around the control with a wide smile on his face.

"It can't be," the Master said as he walked around the control room and touched the equipment scattered around the room. "It is! This is the Rani's TARDIS!"

"Who are you?!" the Valeyard demanded as the Master walked closer and looked at them.

"Who's there, Daddy?" asked Namid as he sent love into her mind and she placed her arms around his neck.

"Can't you see me, Sweetie?" the Master asked as he reached out to touch her hair and the Valeyard slapped his hand away.

"She is blind," Hoshi said as he looked at her and smiled.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeal-ly?! Well, Sweetie, I am the Master," he said as he went face to face with Namid and smiled. "And your daddy and I are going to be working together!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"What are you doing here?" The Valeyard demanded as he stepped in front of Namid, a gesture that was not lost on the Master.

"Yours?" the Master said, gesturing to her.

The Valeyard tapped into his mind and threw up a privacy block.

_Not mine, her name's Namid, she belongs to the Doctor of this universe,_ he thought to him.

_I see, so she's a hostage!_ He thought back gleefully.

The Valeyard hesitated a moment and then nodded.

"Splendid!" the Master said as he walked towards Namid. "That means we're already one up on the bastard. Now, Sweetie, come with Uncle Master and…"

"Hold up, I didn't agree to this so-called partnership," the Valeyard said, blocking him from Namid.

"But it would be in your best interest to partner with me, especially since we're both after the same thing," the Master said with a winning smile.

The Valeyard glanced at Hoshi.

"Who's this?" he said, pointing at her.

"Ah, now this is my associate. Hoshi, this is the Valeyard and his charming little…daughter, Namid."

"Who?" Namid said as the Valeyard winced.

"Oh, thousand pardons, Hoshi. This is the Doctor, right?"

"Yes, I'm the Doctor," the Valeyard said, glancing at Namid who was now utterly confused.

Hoshi bowed low.

"Please to meet you, Doctor-san," she said.

"Right…Dad…now that introductions have been made, how's about you put the kid somewhere so we can talk."

"Hey! You can't talk to my daddy like that!" Namid said angrily.

"Yeah, charming," the Master said dismissively. "Anyway…Dad…"

He gave the Valeyard a pointed look. The Valeyard sighed.

"Namid, honey, Daddy has to talk to these people so why don't you go play for awhile, alright?"

Namid looked at him and for a moment the Valeyard could swear her unseeing eyes were staring right into his soul.

"Okay, Daddy, can you take me to my room, I wanna tell you something," she said to him.

The Valeyard hesitated, not wanting to let the Master have the run of the console room but at the same time he didn't want to make Namid suspicious. Silently, he commanded the TARDIS to put a force barrier around the Master and Hoshi.

"I'll be right back," the Valeyard said to them.

"Take your time, take your time, we'll just chat until you return," the Master said airily.

While they walked into the back, the Valeyard asked the TARDIS to make up a playroom for Namid and then lead them to it. The corridors rearranged themselves until they were in a narrow one with one door at the very end of it. The Valeyard led her to it, opened the door and saw a large room with several toys scattered on the floor, a large sleigh bed with a pink duvet and fluffy pillow, bedside table and a chest of drawers. He led her inside and shut the door.

"Okay, Namid, what did you want to tell me?"

"That you're not my daddy."

The Valeyard's blood ran cold and he fought to keep calm.

"Course I am, Sweetie," he said as calmly as he could.

"No, you don't smell right and you don't act like my daddy and my daddy wouldn't let mean people boss him around like that. Who are you?"

The Valeyard cursed silently. He had underestimated the girl but then again, she was the offspring of the Doctor.

"Don't lie to me either," Namid said, folding her arms over her chest.

"My name is the Valeyard," he said to her. "I was once a version of your father but I became evil."

"Why?" Namid said.

"Because that was my destiny."

He could see Namid's confusion at that.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" she finally asked.

"Not if you behave yourself," the Valeyard replied.

"Will I get to see Daddy again?"

"Again, if you behave," the Valeyard replied.

He watched while Namid held out her hands and felt his trouser pants.

"Could you come down here?" she asked him.

The Valeyard hesitated and then knelt in front of her. He watched silently while Namid felt his chest and worked her way up to his face.

"You're like my daddy," she said, feeling him.

"Yes, I'm a version of your father from another universe," he replied.

"How come you took me away from my daddy? Are you gonna hurt him?"

The Valeyard remained silent which apparently was enough of an answer for Namid.

"I won't let you hurt my daddy!" she said.

"Oh, and just how are you gonna stop me, little blind girl?" he spat out.

"I may be blind but I still saw you weren't my daddy," she said smugly.

The Valeyard fell silent at that.

"You better take me back if you know what's good for ya cause my daddy will kick your butt when he finds you!"

"You have a lot of bravery, Namid, I give you that but you're only five and you have no idea who I am or what I'm capable of."

"You're sad and lonely, I know that."

The Valeyard watched while she felt his face.

"You asked me why I loved you. Did you ask that cause you really want me to love you instead of my daddy? Is that why you pretended to be him for a long time?"

"You have wisdom beyond your years, child," the Valeyard replied.

Namid neared closer to him and got down into his face.

"How come you're lonely? Why don't you have anyone to love you?" she asked softly.

The gentle question melted the Valeyard's cold demeanor and he felt himself once again warming up to the child.

"I've never had much luck when it came to love," he said to her. "I expect your father was the same way once."

"Yes but my daddy found people and he made a huge family," Namid said. "Why don't you do that instead of being mean to people?"

"Because I don't want love or to be loved. Everything I've ever loved has been taken from me."

"Then why do you love me?" Namid said.

"I don't. I was just pretending," he said with more conviction than he felt.

Namid fell silent for a moment.

"Are you gonna kill me?" she finally asked.

The Valeyard was conflicted and he could feel the Doctor part of him telling him to open his hearts to her.

"Not if you behave," he said to her.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Namid said.

"I give you my word that if you're a good girl, you won't be harmed."

"What about my daddy?"

The Valeyard didn't answer her.

"YOU LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE OR I'LL FIND A WAY TO HURT YOU BAD!" Namid yelled at him.

The Valeyard was conflicted. Staring at Namid, he felt his rage dwindling, the rage that allowed him to remain the Valeyard. As it diminished, the Doctor part of him became stronger, telling him to give up the charade and return to the man he once was.

"I can't…" he whispered to himself. "I can't go back to being the Doctor again."

"Huh?" Namid said. "What'd you say…"

She gasped when the Valeyard seized her upper arms.

"Stay in here and you keep silent and be a good girl or else…" he growled at her.

Namid stared at him in silence and the Valeyard swore he saw pity in her eyes. Then to his astonishment, Namid leaned her head over and kissed his cheek.

"Daddy can help," she whispered to him. "Daddy can help you be good again if you let him."

"Namid, stop, please stop."

"Do you want me to be your daughter so you can be good?" Namid asked. "My sissy, Tara, has two daddies so I can have two daddies too if you want me to be your daughter."

The Valeyard fought down the lump that had risen in his throat. Tears came to his eyes and he was glad Namid couldn't see them. He tried to jerk his face away when Namid put her hand against his cheek but he found he couldn't because her touch felt so good.

"I'll be your daughter too," Namid said firmly. "Then you can be happy like my daddy is. So now you go and you find my daddy and say you're sorry and I'll tell my daddy to forgive you and be your brother and we can all be happy."

"Namid, I…can't…"

"Course you can."

"NO, I CAN'T!" the Valeyard screamed as he jerked away from her. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT YOUR LOVE OR PITY! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MY DAUGHTER! I WANT YOU TO BE MY HOSTAGE AND STAY IN HERE AND NOT MAKE TROUBLE! GOT THAT?"

"Yes, Daddy," Namid said.

The Valeyard stared at her as a smile came over her face. He felt tears come to his eyes when she started pouring love into his mind and before anything else happened, he turned, ran out the door, slammed it shut and locked it. He gasped for a moment and tried to keep his composure as Namid continued to pour love into his mind.

_I love you, Daddy,_ she thought to him. _I'll be a good girl for you._

The Valeyard shook his head at that and quickly blocked her from his mind before he hurried to the lavatory to wash his face and get the tear stains off his cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

"Well, isn't this just ducky," the Master said as he placed his hands against the force barrier and frowned.

"Allow me, Koschei-san!" Hoshi said as she snapped her fingers but the force barrier remained in place and he sighed.

"At least our annoying friend is still back at the castle." Watching the Valeyard coming back into the room, the Master smiled and flicked some of the hair from his eyes. "Ah, there you are. So, what do you want to do next? Shall we go get more of the Doctor's brats or shall we just go kill him?"

"I told you, we are NOT partners!" the Valeyard said as he walked to the console and looked at the screens.

"Yes, we are!"

"You are annoying, you know that. It's a good thing I dumped my Master's body in a sun when he died."

"That wasn't very nice."

"I'M NOT NICE!" the Valeyard shouted as he slammed his fist on the console then winced.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-ah, well, how about letting me out, eh?" The Valeyard pushed the button when the force barrier dropped and the Master walked to the console. Looking him over, the Valeyard noticed that the Master looked like a nineteen year old boy and blinked.

"Are you SURE you're the Master? You look like a kid."

"This is a loaner until I find something better."

"I can't believe he'd have such a wanker for the Master. My Master was insane but not annoying."

"Who said he was my Doctor?"

"What?"

"Just like you, I'm from a different universe but the Doctor came along and ruined my taking over the world. Now, if you excuse me, I think I'll go have some fun with his little girl!" Before the Master could move, the Valeyard slammed him into the console and he saw the anger in his eyes.

"Don't you go near Namid, you hear me?!" the Valeyard shouted, shoving the Master and the Master looked at him while arching one eyebrow.

"I thought she was your prisoner," the Master said when he started pacing then snapped his fingers and smiled. "Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooo, you have feeling for the little thing!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I'm not talking about anything sexual. I'm talking about parental. Let me guess, like my Doctor, you were all sad and lonely with no one of your own. Your marriage is a joke, your son rejects you, and you are shunned by all those Gallifreyan FOOLS for being what they thought was a freak! Not to mention that your only "friend" was…well…me! You travel with people you THOUGHT were your friends but never let them inside your hearts. Not all the way. Then, one day, this teenager comes along and sparks a fire in the old meat and two veg! You fight your feelings for her then, poof, she's taken away from you! You sink into despair until she comes back but turns to someone else in the end. Am I right?" The Valeyard stayed silent as the Master smiled and leaned against the console. "I AM right! Anyway, you come here to this universe and find that the Doctor here has something you DON'T have! He has friends and a loving family. Enraged, you take his little blind daughter and decide to turn her evil. What you didn't figure on was becoming attached to the little brat!"

"SHE MEANS NOTHING TO ME!" the Valeyard shouted as the Master walked to him and locked eyes with him.

"Hmmmmmm, tell me this, who are you trying to convince, me or you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namid reached out with her hands as she tried to figure out where she was when she stopped and reached down, feeling the edge of the bed. She climbed onto the bed as she curled into a ball and the tears trickled down her cheeks. She wanted to be brave but she was so scared and placed her thumb in her mouth.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" a voice asked when she sat up and looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there?" she asked as she got off the bed and reached out with her hands, walking around the room.

"Blimey, you're blind."

"Yes, I am. Where are you?"

"Ok, turn to the left and walked straight ahead." Namid turned as she carefully walked forward when she felt the smooth glass of the full length mirror on the wall and someone knelt down behind the glass. "Here I am."

"You're made of glass?"

"No, I'm behind the glass."

"What is this?"

"It's a mirror. So, what's your name?"

"Namid, what's yours?"

"My name is Cameron," Cameron said as he placed his hands against hers and gently smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam stood by the pool as he looked at the light from the sunrise sparkling on the water and sipped on the tea in his MY DADDY'S OTHER HOVER CAR IS A TARDIS mug. David had made it in a pottery class Amber had been teaching at the academy and he was so proud when he gave it to him. Sighing, he looked at the water when someone touched his back and he turned around, seeing Donna behind him. She walked closer when she slid her arms around his waist and he smiled at her.

"So, Space Man, do I have to worry about you falling into a coma like the last time things got hairy?" she asked and he laughed. Five years ago, he had a psychic dream where Rain left them and that their families were going to fall apart. When it started coming true, he did the one thing the Doctor was famous for. He ran. But instead of getting into his TARDIS and going somewhere, he ran inside his mind and slipped into a coma. When he finally realized what he had done, he woke up and promised to never run away again.

"Nah, I'm ok. Well, not ok but I won't run," Adam said.

"Good, because if you do, I will box you around the ear holes until you wake up."

"No, not my little pearl like ears!" he said as he covered his ears and she rolled her eyes.

"You are a goof. So, want to tell me about what happened with River? He told me that your Valeyard kidnapped her."

"Yep, he just strolled into the house and took her."

"How long was she missing?"

"She was missing for three months."

"Oh my god, I'd be a wreck!"

"I was. Neither Marion nor I slept or ate much. Pete allowed my brother to head up the search teams but it wasn't until one of them saw the Valeyard leaving a shop that they got a lead. For a maniac, he did do one thing. He took care of her. He could have just let her starve. My brother told us where he was and I demanded that Pete let me come with them. By then, my mind was in overdrive and all I wanted to do was kill that son of a bitch! When we got there, I followed my brother into the warehouse but he got caught and I went to find River. Found her scared but safe in the room next to where my brother was and told the men with me to take her outside."

"Is that when you went inside and shot that monster full of holes?"

"Yep, though it wasn't what I had in mind. I wanted him to pay for what he did but the thought of my brother getting killed changed all that. I told him to duck then pulled the trigger. It's funny, I hate guns. I guess that's one of the reasons they sent me to Crystal Waters. They were worried that I'd go off like I did with the Daleks." Donna held him as she rubbed his back then moved back and gently flicked her finger against the tip of his nose.

"I may not be YOUR Donna but I do know you. You're no killer. You were just tired and…"

"Donna, don't defend me, I know what I did."

"But you don't have to go through this alone."

"There isn't anything to go through. I just have to face that I'm…"

"If you say "dangerous", I AM going to box your ears! You listen to me, Adam David Storm, no one, human or Time Lord, would be in their right mind after going through something like that. I know I would have torn that bastard to bits if I had gotten my hands on him!"

"You'd rip into him good, eh?"

"Damn straight! The thing you have to remember is that River was fine and grew into a wonderful young Time Lady."

"I do know that but the idea of Namid being in the hands of someone just as evil makes me…" She held him again as she sent love and comfort into his mind and he smiled, moving back.

"And people say I have a temper! Come on, Tiger; let's go see what he has in mind getting Namid back!" Nodding, he slid an arm around her waist and they headed for the house.

"Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Smiling, she nudged him as they walked inside the house and the sun rose higher in the sky.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"You know, I didn't ask you to come in here and I DON'T APPRECIATE BEING MOCKED IN MY OWN TARDIS!" the Valeyard screamed at the Master.

Hoshi started towards him but the Master held up a hand and she stopped.

"No screaming, it disturbs Hoshi," the Master said. "As for your TARDIS, I believe this is the Rani's TARDIS, right? So…where is yours?"

"He has it," the Valeyard said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, gotta fill me in on who he is," the Master said.

"My fucking clone!"

The Master's mouth formed an O.

"I see and I suppose the fucking clone also has Rose?"

"Yes."

"Mm-hmm and all you're left with is a brat that bumps into walls."

He held up his hands when the Valeyard glowered at him.

"Sorry, sorry, I mean she's differently-abled. That's the correct PC term for people like them, right?" he said. "Pity Theta is saddled with a burden like that. I thought the looms were supposed to weed out imperfections like that. Then again, knowing Theta, he made her that way so she'd have no choice but to cling to him for the rest of her life. Well, that's one way to ensure they never leave ya, huh, Valely?"

"My name…is…Valeyard," he growled at him.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm stepping on toes again, have a bad habit of doing that. So…what we gonna do about the Doctor then? Use his sightless sweetheart to lure him into a trap? Perhaps once we get him we can ram our fingers into his eyes so he can join his daughter in the dark, hmmm?"

The Master glanced at Hoshi when the Valeyard said nothing.

"Ya know…I was under the impression you were a right evil bastard who made men tremble at the sight of him. So far, you seem a bit soppy to me, care to enlighten us on why?"

"You know, I don't like you," the Valeyard said. "I don't care if I have become evil, doesn't mean I hang out with you at the evil people's canteen. I still hate you."

"Yes, and I still think you're a huge sack of shit and I'm the rightful ruler of all there is but that doesn't mean we can't call a truce just this once and band together for a common cause," the Master said. "Come on, at the end of the day we both want the same thing, to see the Doctor or Doctors or clones or related family members suffer, right? So just this once, let's bury the hatchet and work together and finally defeat those Doctors once and for all. Come oooooooon, what d'ya say, old buddy, old pal?"

The Valeyard sighed as he thought it over. He could see Hoshi winking at him as she stood behind the Master. He had to admit she was beautiful and he could well imagine she would provide a night of carnal delights.

"I want her," he said, pointing to Hoshi.

"Excuse me?" the Master said. "I believe she's with me."

"For a night," the Valeyard said in a condescending voice. "Surely you can spare her for one night."

The Master's mouth opened and closed.

"Yeah but that wasn't part of the deal and…"

"It's alright, Master-sama," Hoshi said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I will give him one night with me in exchange for his cooperation."

The Master spun around.

"Uh, I didn't agree to that," he whispered to her.

"Yes, but…if I give myself to him, you get him and his TARDIS," Hoshi replied.

The Master considered that and reluctantly nodded.

"Fine, fine, one night with Hoshi, done," he said.

"And I'm the one who deals with Namid, you or your mistress don't go anywhere near her, got that?"

The Master raised his eyebrow.

"Of course…Daddy…I'll keep far away from your precious little daughter," he said to him.

The Valeyard bristled at that as he remembered Namid's offer to be his daughter. However, he kept his face passive so the Master wouldn't taunt him further. The Master sighed.

"Is that it, one night with Hoshi and hands off the blind girl?"

"You can have the Doctor's family but I want the Doctor and my clone to myself," he said.

"Wait, I want the Doctor too."

"You can have the other Doctors. There's five of them in total."

The Master cocked an eyebrow.

"Five?" he said.

"Yes, Five, I saw them standing together and talking."

"What? You mean, they all pal around together or is it a sort of club for Doctors and their clones," he said.

"They live on New Gallifrey, all of them. At least I assume they do."

"Beg pardon, new what?" the Master said.

The Valeyard smirked.

"New Gallifrey. Seems that the Doctor has not only made a family, he made our entire race and found a planet for them."

"The Time Lords are alive again?" the Master said.

"Yup, seems so, a whoooooooole planetful. And…the Doctor lives there with his family and friends."

"Wait, they're in one place…all together….outside his TARDIS?" the Master said.

The Valeyard nodded. The Master slapped his hands together.

"Oho, brilliant. This is gonna be easier than I thought. Do you know where this New Gallifrey is?"

"Where do you think I found Namid? I took her from the Doctor's garden."

"The Doctor…has a house…with a garden. Is this the same Doctor we know and love?"

"Seems that finding a family has domesticated and tamed the tiger," the Valeyard said.

He narrowed his eyes when the Valeyard snickered.

"What's so funny?" he said.

"And I'm sure you want the same, dontcha? Especially since you've got a new daughter now."

"She is not my daughter!" he snarled at him. "Now…do you wanna go get them or do you wanna stand here and rabbit on about me being domestic because I'm pretty sure eventually they're gonna get in that TARDIS and go away in search of me."

"By all means, go," the Master said. "I wanna see this domesticated Doctor for myself."

The Valeyard walked over to the console and set the coordinates as the Master gave Hoshi a conspiratorial glance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor sat with Rain on his sofa in the living room. By now, all the family members had been alerted and informed of the situation and everyone was gathered around him. They had been discussing strategies and brainstorming about what to do to get Namid back. The Doctor listened patiently to everyone's ideas before he spoke.

"Thanks everyone for coming here and helping us," he said. "I think though that at the moment the ball is in the Valeyard's court and I'm pretty sure that he'll be back for me and John. So I think it best if we wait here for the moment."

"But isn't there a way you could contact him," Jack said.

"I don't know how, Jack. The Rani's TARDIS must have a damper on it because I can't feel the Valeyard or Namid. I have no idea where they went but I do know that he wants revenge on me and John and if he was in my garden, he knows where I live and I'm sure he'll be back."

"So we wait for him to come back and gang up on him," Mickey said.

"No, because he might have done something to Namid and at the first sign of attack, he might hurt or kill her. As long as he has her at his mercy, it wouldn't be a good idea to fight back. We need to get Namid away from him and then we can strike."

"Which is easier said than done," Awinita said.

"Precisely. I'm sure kidnapping Namid was the first step in a grander plan of his. Which is why I know he won't kill her at least. He won't lose his trump card like that."

"So what do we do when he gets here?" Marion asked.

The Doctor and John glanced at each other.

"Brother and I will go out first and see what his demands are," John said. "Just stay in here and wait. If we want you, we'll call for you and…"

He trailed off when he heard a familiar wheezing outside.

"And I'm betting that's him now," the Doctor said as he and John got up.

Rain and Rosie kissed them on the lips and sent love into their minds before the two of them slowly walked to the front door. Theta, Alan and Adam followed behind them and stopped a few feet from the door, watching the TARDIS through the huge picture window beside it.

"Ready, Brother?" the Doctor said to John.

"Ready," he replied.

The Doctor opened the door and they stepped outside. As the Doctor closed the door behind him, the TARDIS door opened and the Valeyard stepped out.

"Where's my daughter?" the Doctor snarled as the Valeyard closed the door.

"Safe. Whether or not she remains so is entirely up to you and my clone there."

The Doctor glanced at John and both of them moved forward. By now a small crowd had gathered beside the TARDIS and the Doctor quickly shooed them away. The Valeyard glanced at the crowd as they dispersed and looked back at his adversaries.

"Impressive, Doctor. I never dreamed that Gallifrey would be reborn and yet, you did it."

"I didn't do it alone. I had the help of my family and friends and other scientific minds throughout the universe," he replied.

The Valeyard nodded.

"I commend you for your success. Our species didn't deserve to be obliterated. The Time Lords were the mightiest of the higher species and to be exterminated by the lowly Daleks was…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough with the pompous, lofty speech. Where's Namid?"

"First, a few demands," the Valeyard said.

"No, first, I get to see my daughter and make sure she's alive and unharmed. Then I will do whatever you want," the Doctor said.

"And so will I," John added.

The Valeyard gave him an amused look.

"She's not even yours," he said to John.

"She's my niece and I love her dearly and I swear if you've done anything to her…"

The Valeyard sniggered.

"Look at you. You were cloned from my hand and now you think you're better than me?" he said in a derisive tone of voice. "You're a lowly little clone who thinks he can be the Doctor."

"Well, I kinda had to be the Doctor when the Doctor decided to go all Darth Vader on me and become a ruthless, heartless killer," John shot back.

The Valeyard looked at the Doctor.

"So…how exactly does this setup work. I mean, there's you, him and those three other Doctors staring at me through your window. You lot go in shifts to protect the universe or something?"

"They're my brothers and we don't go in shifts as you put it, we work together to ensure the safety of all universes, not just this one."

"How very noble, excuse me if I don't get teary-eyed at that. Very well, if you're all brothers then perhaps those three will agree to come with you…along with a select few of your family."

"No, it's me and John."

"Uh…no, it's whoever I say comes with us because I can very easily throw your darling daughter into the nearest star."

He smirked when the Doctor bristled at that and took a few steps towards him.

"Very charming girl. So sweet. She thought I was you for awhile. Give me hugs and kisses. You must get that all the time, don't you? But you and I know it won't last forever."

"At least I've opened my hearts up and let them love me. You're nothing but a lonely man who bullies others because he's bitter that no one has ever loved him."

"I wouldn't talk, Doctor, because I'm pretty sure for the longest time no one really loved you. Oh, you had friends but they left when they got tired or found something better than you or died and you were left aaaaaaaaaaaall alone in that TARDIS of yours and now you think because you found love and acceptance and a family that you can lecture me? You're no better than I am, old man. You're one step away from being me and all it takes is for some cosmic event to wipe out this planet and your family and you're back to square one. So don't get arrogant with me! Now, I want you, your so-called brothers and your immediate families to come with me."

"No, just me and my brothers, no one else."

"No, once again, whoever I want to come will come or Namid suffers," the Valeyard said. "I want you, your wives and children to come with me."

"Why?" John asked.

"Because I said so, you fucking clone! Now go and get them before I leave her and throw Namid out into the time winds! Go get them now!"

The Doctor put his hand on John's shoulder.

"Come on, Brother, we don't have a choice," he muttered to him.

"Oh!"

They looked at the Valeyard who was smirking.

"Donna too if she's in there. I haven't seen her in donkey's years. I feel like having a little reunion now," he said.

The Doctor and John glared at him before they turned and walked back into their house.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"He wants what?!" Alan asked as the Doctor sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"He wants all of us. If we don't go with him, he'll kill Namid," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean by all of us?" asked Rose.

"He wants me, John, Alan, Theta, Adam, you, Rain, Frankie, Rosie, Donna, Marion and our kids."

"No, he can't have the kids!" Adam shouted and Marion held him.

"Dad, let us go and have Jackie watch the little kids," Dex said but the Doctor shook his head.

"He has seen Chaska and Sokanon. If we don't bring all the kids, he'll kill Namid."

"How do we know he already hasn't?" asked Jenny and Adam glared at her.

"DOCTOR, I'M WAITING! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT SOON, I'M GOING TO TOSS NAMID IN A SUPERNOVA!" the Valeyard shouted and they looked at him. After calling Jackie and Patience and asking them to bring the children to the house, the Doctor took Rain's hand and nodded.

"Let's go," the Doctor said as he walked to the door and they walked outside. The Valeyard was stunned when he saw the size of the Doctor's family and blinked.

"_Oh, this is so unfair! Why is he allowed all this and I have nothing?!"_ the Valeyard thought when the Doctor walked to him and locked eyes.

"Is this everyone?" the Valeyard asked when Alexander started crying and he growled. "Shut that brat up!"

"Och, you're asking for…" Frazer said when Alan stopped him from charging at the Valeyard and Frazer sighed.

"You better keep that Scotty on a leash! So, shall we go inside?" Standing back, he let them go inside as they looked around and he smiled, closing the doors.

"Where is Namid?" the Doctor demanded and the Valeyard smiled, walking to the console.

"She's safe. Now, just so I don't get confused, YOU are the Doctor of this universe, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good, stand over there." The Doctor walked near a support beam as the Valeyard smiled and nodded. "Now, tell me again, which one of you lovely ladies is his wife? It's can't be my Rose because she's married to my mistake!"

"You son of a…" Adam growled and Alan shook his head.

"My, looks like someone wants to play hero. Speak out of turn again, HERO, and a certain little girl goes bye-bye. As I was saying, which one of you is married to this Doctor?"

"I am," said Rain as he walked to her and looked her over.

"Ah, well, go stand by your hubby then." Rain ran to the Doctor as he held her and the Valeyard looked at Dex. "Who are you?"

"Dex," Dex said and the Valeyard blinked.

"You got your son back?! Oh, now that is NOT fair! Go stand with Daddy, Little Man!" Dex walked to the Doctor as the Valeyard walked to Patience, Amelia and Opal and blinked. "And you are?"

"His wife," Patience said as she pointed to Dex and the Valeyard looked at Dex.

"Ah, well go stand with him," he said as she ran to Dex and he held her. "And who are you pretty ladies?"

"They're my daughters," Dex growled and the Valeyard glared at him.

"Was I talking to YOU?! So, little ladies, what are your names?"

"I'm Amelia and she's Opal," Amelia said and he nodded.

"Go stand with Daddy," he said and they ran to Dex. Walking to Emi, he titled his head and she glared at him. "Who are you?"

"Your death," she said softly and the Doctor smiled.

"Oh, very funny, WHO ARE YOU?!"

"My name is Emi and the Doctor is my father."

"Then go stand by him!" he said and she walked to the Doctor. Walking to Jenny and Tara, he looked them over when he smiled and touched Tara's chin. "Hmmmmm, looks like my daughter's all grown up."

"I'm not your daughter!" Tara snarled when he went to slap her then stopped and smiled.

"Gee, where to put you, seeing that you have TWO daddies. Go stand with him and take Solider Girl with you," he said and Tara and Jenny ran to the Doctor. Walking to Chaska and Sokanon, he looked down and the Doctor hoped Chaska didn't do anything. "Hmmmmm, you two look to be the same age as Namid. Guess that means you're his. Go on." Chaska and Sokanon ran to Rain as she and the Doctor held them and the Valeyard walked to Alan.

"What are you looking at?" Alan asked, the anger boiling inside him.

"Something that should have been aborted," the Valeyard said as Alan balled his hands into fists and the Valeyard snorted. Walking to Rose, he looked at her and stroked her hair, making her wince. "Now, this might be interesting, three Roses for the price of one. I can't wait to get the three of you into bed. The question is should I do you one at a time or all three at once?"

"If you touch her, I'll…" Alan didn't have time to move as the Valeyard slapped him and Alan's head snapped back. Blood rolled out of Alan's nose as the Valeyard locked eyes with him and snorted.

"Take your Rose and go stand with him," he growled and Alan took Rose's hand, walking toward the Doctor. The Valeyard looked at Tia as he walked to her and blinked. "Now, what are you?"

"I am an Ulu," Tia said, a low growl came from her throat.

"And you are, what, the family pet?"

"She's my daughter!" Alan shouted.

"Ah, why am I not surprised that a clone would adopt an animal as a child?" Tia snarled at him as he walked over to Elizabeth, Frazer, Christopher, Alexander and Angel and smiled. "Now, you are?"

"I'm Elizabeth."

"And your daddy is?" She pointed to Alan and he nodded.

"I'm her sister, Angel, and this is Alexander," Angel said as he walked to Alexander and big tears were in Alexander's eyes. Nodding, he looked at Frazer and Christopher and Frazer growled.

"And what is the Scotty's name?" the Valeyard asked with a smile.

"I am Frazer Michael McCrimmon!" Frazer said proudly and the Valeyard blinked.

"McCrimmon? Wait, are you related to Jamie McCrimmon?"

"He's my father."

"Jamie is alive?" The Valeyard felt the Doctor inching into his mind as he looked at the floor and sighed.

"_Imagine that. Jamie is alive and has a family. And, from the looks of it, is a part of this Doctor's family," _the Doctor said inside his head

"That's impossible. Jamie McCrimmon is DEAD!"

"Mebbe your Jamie is but my dad is very much alive."

"Where is he?" The Valeyard turned to the Doctor and breathed hard through his nose. "WHERE IS HE?! TELL ME OR NAMID DIES!"

"Why do you care? He's just a pet Scotty," Alan said.

"No, he was…he was…"

"The son of your hearts?" the Doctor asked.

"_Yes," _the Doctor said inside the Valeyard's mind.

"NO! Forget him! Why are you here since you're not family?"

"He's my husband," Angel said and he looked at her.

"I see," he said as he looked at Christopher and blinked. "And you are?"

"I am Christopher Paul Timelord and THAT is my daddy!" Christopher said, proudly, and pointed at Alan.

"Ah, well, go stand with the Doctor!" He watched them walk to the Doctor then sighed, trying not to be glad that at least one Jamie was still alive. His Jamie wasn't so lucky. He was killed by an Ice Warrior when they were helping out at the T-Mat station and he died in the Valeyard's arms. Looking at Donna, he smiled and walked to her. "Well, hello, Donna."

"Sod off, you loony," she growled and he smiled.

"Nice seeing you again, too, go stand with the Doctor." He watched her go to the Doctor when he walked to Theta and looked him over. "Now, you're new. Let me guess, you're the Doctor, too."

"Yep," Theta said, popping the "p".

"But you're from a different universe like I am."

"Yep."

"And our hero, here, is YOUR clone," he said as he pointed to Adam and Theta nodded. "Ah, so, that makes her your Rose." Marion growled at him as he walked to her and kissed her full on the lips. Theta grabbed onto Adam as he growled and the Valeyard smiled.

"Adam, don't!" Theta said and the Valeyard laughed.

"Oh, yes, Adam, do something! I want to take out the gene trash!" Adam breathed hard through his nose as the Valeyard walked to Jenna and blinked. "Let me guess, you are his Jenny."

"Yep," Jenna said and he smiled, stroking her hair.

"Leave my mother alone!" Frazer shouted and the Valeyard gave her a surprised look.

"You're Jamie's wife?" he said softly and she saw something in his eyes.

"Yes, I am," she said when he looked down and saw the twins.

"Who are you two?" he asked.

"I'm Donald an' this is Zoe," Donald said and the Valeyard looked at Jeanna.

"Just how many kids do you have?"

"We have eight and, if you think Frazer's tough, you should see his older brothers," she snarled and he nodded. Walking to James, he looked at Adam and sighed.

"Let me guess, you're his son," he said, pointing to Adam.

"Yep, my name is James Robert Storm," James said.

"James Robert…You named him after Jamie?" the Valeyard asked and Marion nodded.

"_No, this is too much! Even this Doctor has things I wanted! If his son is alive, I swear I will kill him!" _the Valeyard thought and walked back to Theta.

"Tell me, is your Dex alive?"

"No, he died."

"He died when Gallifrey was destroyed."

"No, it was on a camping trip. He was killed by a wild animal."

"So, he never forgave you for leaving."

"No, he did."

"_Nononononono!" _the Valeyard thought when he looked at Frankie, David and Cameron and blinked. "Who are you three?"

"I'm Frankie and I'm his wife," Frankie said, pointing to Theta. "This is our son, Cameron."

"I'm David Alan Storm and he's my daddy," David said, pointing to Adam.

"I see," the Valeyard said when he walked to John and looked at the others. "So, Brother, would you like to introduce me to your family?"

"Fuck you!" John said as the Valeyard slapped him and John fell to the floor.

"Tell me who they are!" he shouted and John got off the floor. "You don't have to introduce me to Rose, I already know her."

"This is Peter or you'd know him better as Dex!" John said as the Valeyard walked to Peter and he placed Amelia and Caroline behind him.

"Dex, is that really you?"

"Yes, it is," said Peter and the Valeyard felt the Doctor fighting for control. "Oh, and if you think I'm going to call you "Dad", you can fuck off. He's my father."

"How dare you steal my son!" the Valeyard shouted at he swung at John but he ducked and the Valeyard slammed into one of the support columns.

"Well, seeing that you didn't want him, it was easy!" John said as Alan and Adam laughed and the Valeyard roared.

"My goodness, how is a person to get any work done with all this noise?!" a voice asked from behind them as they turned and Theta's hearts clutched in his chest.

"It can't be," Frankie whispered as the Master walked closer and stood near the Valeyard.

"Hello," he said as he waved to them and enjoyed the stunned looks on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that noise?" Namid as she looked at the door and Cameron leaned against the side of the mirror.

"I don't know," he said and she headed for the door. "Ah, didn't you promise you'd be a good girl and stay in here?"

"Yes, I did," she said as she walked back toward the mirror and placed her hand on the glass. "How did you get stuck in there?"

"A very mean man called the Master put me in here."

"Why?"

"It was because he didn't like me."

"I like you."

"And I like you, too."

"Wait, you said your name is Cameron, right?"

"That it is!" he said with a smile then frowned, knowing that she didn't see it.

"My cousin's name is Cameron."

"It is?"

"Yeah, and he told me that he has this friend that lives in a mirror."

"_Hold up, is she talking about Frankie's son?" _he thought and knelt down, placing his hands against the glass.

"What's his mommy's name?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious, is all."

"Her name is Francine but we call her Frankie."

"_Bloody hell," _he thought and she titled her head to one side.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, so, what would you say if I told you I was your cousin's friend in the mirror?"

"You are?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then can you tell him to tell his daddy where I am?"

"For you, Sunshine, I'd do anything!" Cameron stood up as he walked away then his head popped back into the mirror and he looked at her. "Now, promise me you'll be good until I come back!"

"I will!"

"That a girl!" he said then walked away and she tapped the glass with her fingers.

"Are you still there?" she asked but only heard the silence of the room and turned, heading for the bed. Lying down, she turned onto her side as she sniffed and tears trickled down her cheeks.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

After introductions, the Master and Valeyard escorted everyone back to the holding cells. They put family groups together except for the Doctors and their clones, they were put into separate cells. The Doctor glared at the Valeyard.

"Where's Namid?" he said as he was forced into his holding cell. "I've done what you asked, now let me see her."

"In good time, I need to do something first," the Valeyard growled at him.

"If she's alive then why can't I feel her?" the Doctor said.

"Because I have a damper around her room. I assure you your brat is alive and well and you'll see her shortly. TARDIS, seal up the cell."

The Doctor breathed heavily through his nose and his fists clenched as the Valeyard walked away from him. He left the Master who was currently taunting Theta and Frankie and hurried away before anyone could see him. He ran to a private room and ordered the TARDIS to seal the door and put up a damper around the room before he slumped onto an unmade bed. He felt physically ill. He hadn't expected so many and when the five Doctors came through the door with all those people behind him, his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. All those people in his family. All the children the Doctor had and the others and…Jamie…

He shut his eyes in anguish. He hadn't thought about Jamie for years. He had pushed him to the back of his mind after his death but now, knowing he was alive ripped open those old wounds and he felt tears come to his eyes.

"It's not fair. It's not fair," he muttered to himself.

He longed to line up the Doctors and their clones against a wall and kill each family member in front of their eyes one by one, watching gleefully as each death poured darkness into their souls until all five were like him.

"And this is just their immediate families. Oh God, how many are there in total?" he muttered to himself.

He lowered his head to his hands as the Doctor part of him urged him to set them free.

_See what you could have if you only changed back?_ The Doctor said in his mind.

"No, I can't. The universe will take them all away from me," he said aloud.

_Are you sure? Seems like the other Doctors and their clones are doing well. Why couldn't you be just as blessed as they are?_ The Doctor said in his mind.

"I have Namid, that's more than enough," the Valeyard said aloud.

_No, you don't have her. She belongs to the Doctor._

"She belongs to me. She said she would be my daughter!" the Valeyard said aloud.

_No, she said you would be her SECOND daddy. She didn't say she would get rid of her original father_, the Doctor said to him. _I know you, Valeyard, you don't have it in you to kill all those people out there. Not if it would break Namid's hearts. And if you did do that, Namid would never forgive you and hate you forever._

The Valeyard's hearts wrenched at the thought but he kept silent while he stared down at his hands. He stayed like that for about a half hour, contemplating everything in his life. When he turned to the darkness, he figured life would be so much easier since he could now do what he wanted without having to worry about the consequences. But he'd been rubbish as the Valeyard since most of the time he couldn't bring himself to be all that bad. The only really evil thing he had done was kidnap John and Rose along with Rain's double and Teresa. And even then the only thing he did was enslave his clone. He didn't torture anyone, didn't kill anyone. He felt like a failure but he knew the main reason was because his Doctor persona wouldn't let him do anything monumental like kill someone. The original Valeyard had been nothing but evil, having been created from all thirteen of the Doctor's dark sides. He, however, was originally a good person and try as he might; he couldn't squelch that goodness completely.

He sighed. He couldn't sit in this room all day, not with the Master trying to take over and run everything. He had to assert his authority or the conniving bastard would snatch it away from him.

"I s'pose I'll reunite the Doctor with Namid so the git will finally shut up," he muttered to himself.

He glanced down at the pin striped suit and made a face.

"First, I wanna get out of these clothes," he said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor and the rest of his family sat in their cells and tried to remain calm while they discussed strategies. The Doctor was grateful that they had put the families together, save for him and his brothers because the little ones were being comforted and kept calm by their mothers. He glanced over and smiled tenderly at Chaska and Sokanon who were by Rain's side. Around them were their brother and sisters and Patience, Amelia and Opal. Every once in awhile, they would glance fearfully over towards him but he gave them all a reassuring smile.

They looked up when the Valeyard entered the cell block. The Doctor got to his feet when he stopped in front of his cell. He stared at the long black robe and shivered when he remembered his own Valeyard dressing him in the exact same thing. It unnerved him to see someone that looked like him wearing it.

"I'm here to take you to your daughter. I want to show you she's alive and unharmed so you'll finally shut up about it," the Valeyard said.

"I want to go too," Rain said, getting to her feet.

"No, you stay there. Only the Doctor is to come with me."

Rain glanced at the Doctor who nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. She sat back down and glared at the Valeyard as she drew Chaska and Sokanon close to her. The Doctor stepped back, figuring the Valeyard would command him to do so and then noticed him glancing around at the rest of his family and shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor said to him.

"Okay, when I ordered you lot to bring your families aboard, I didn't think there were heaps of you."

The Doctor smirked as everyone else chuckled.

"Well, you see, I decided I like a big family. And frankly, you're lucky you only asked for our wives and children because there's many, many more in our family besides this lot."

The Valeyard kept his face passive but jealously churned within him. Once again, he silently questioned why this Doctor got a large family when he got nothing. He could see the smirk on the Doctor's face and longed to smack it right off him. He ordered the TARDIS to let the barrier down on the front of the cell and withdrew a tiny laser blaster from the leather pouch hanging around his waist.

"You will do everything I tell you or Namid suffers," he said to him.

The Doctor glared at him but stepped forward and waited. The Valeyard motioned off to his right with the blaster and then kept it at his back as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kiddo?"

Namid turned her head towards the mirror when she heard Cameron's voice.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I'm sorry, love, I couldn't find any mirrors near your daddy or anyone else in your family but I'll keep looking."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just lonely."

"I know, Sweetie, but hey, I'm here. I'll keep you company."

Namid smiled.

"Thanks, Cameron."

"Not a problem, my brave little lass."

Cameron glanced over when he heard the door unlocking and quickly ducked out of sight. Namid glanced back at the door and sighed, thinking it was probably just the Valeyard. Her eyes widened when she heard a strangled cry and felt her father's mind in her own.

"Daddy?" she cried out.

She gasped when the Doctor gathered her into his arms and rained down kisses on her face.

"My Rainbow, oh my joy, my hearts, you're alright," he said between kisses.

"Daddy!" Namid cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The Doctor held her protectively as he whispered her love to her and sent love cascading into her mind. While he did that, the Valeyard stood in the doorway, staring at them with a mixture of jealously and anger.

"Mummy?" Namid said, looking around.

"She's not here, Rainbow. But she's safe," the Doctor whispered to her. "Everyone's safe."

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm sorry I went away from you."

"No…" he kissed her lips before continuing, "it's alright. You thought it was me, I understand. I'm not angry, my Rainbow. I'm just glad you're alright."

"Is the Valeyard here, Daddy?" Namid whispered to him.

The Doctor glanced around at the Valeyard who was standing in the doorway trying to keep a neutral expression on his face.

"Yes, he is," the Doctor said to her.

Namid put her chin on his shoulder.

"See, you and me and Daddy can be a family. I'll be your second daughter if you'll be good."

The Valeyard was shocked. He inched back as the Doctor turned his head around and studied him.

"He needs someone, Daddy. He's all alone," Namid said to the Doctor. "I said I'd be his daughter too like Tara did for Uncle John and maybe he won't be angry anymore."

The Doctor listened to her and then looked at the Valeyard who at the moment wanted to be anywhere other than where he was.

"My daughter is right," the Doctor said to him. "You don't have to be this way. I know you're jealous of me but you can have what I have if you just let go of the hate and the rage and turn back into the Doctor."

"I'm not interested," the Valeyard said with as much conviction as he could muster.

"He didn't say for the longest time he was the Valeyard, Daddy. He didn't say until I told him he wasn't you and then he told me the truth. He kept pretending to be you."

"Oh?" the Doctor said, giving the Valeyard a pointed look.

"I didn't want the child to panic. I was trying to lead her away from your house," the Valeyard said.

"And…you couldn't just knock her out, use chloroform, use a nerve pinch. It had to be leading her away on foot?" the Doctor said.

"There were a lot of people around, I couldn't take that chance," the Valeyard replied.

"Is that it or is my daughter bang on about you wanting to be her father?" the Doctor said to him. "Why did you ask me and my brothers to bring our wives and children on board? Is it because you want to see for yourself how big our family is and torment yourself knowing you don't have anyone? Seems odd that you asked for only them and left behind a heap of people who have TARDISes of their own who could conceivably stop you. And Donna…why Donna?"

"I wanted to see her," the Valeyard said.

"Why?"

He shifted slightly. The Doctor smirked.

"You miss her, don't you? You and she had a special relationship just like I have with my Donna and her loss was one of the things that helped to devastate you. You miss your Donna terribly, don't you?"

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to change back," the Valeyard said.

"You know, you could have done any number of things to my daughter, yet she's in a nice room with a bed and there's even toys on the floor. You went to great lengths to make sure she was comfortable, why?"

"Because at the time I was still pretending to be her father."

"But she knows the truth, so why isn't she in a dungeon? If you're so angry at me, why aren't you harming her in order to make me suffer? Why aren't you harming my family? Why didn't you do something to destroy my house or my family's houses or for that matter, New Gallifrey. I helped to create it, you know. If you destroyed it, that would be one way to make me really suffer."

"You realize you're giving me ideas, don't you?"

"Yes, so why don't you act on them?" the Doctor challenged. "Come on, be the big, bad Valeyard you claim to be. Do something really evil and despicable."

"He won't do it, Daddy, cause he's not really evil. He's just sad and lonely."

"Silence!" the Valeyard said.

"Come over here and make her be silent!" the Doctor challenged.

He smirked when the Valeyard glowered at him.

"Let me enlighten you on something," the Doctor said, shifting him and Namid so he could see him better. "Long ago the Valeyard from this universe captured me right after I sent River to her death."

"Adam's River, Daddy?"

"No, Sweetie, the woman she's named for," the Doctor said to her. "Anyway, after I sent her to her death, the Valeyard captured me then because I was at a critical point in my life. I was at a low point, the lowest I'd ever been, and he took advantage of that and tried to turn me into him. But…it took him putting a special mind control disc into my head to make me evil because even though I'd been through hell and lost everything, I still couldn't surrender myself to the darkness and become what he was. And the moment I was released from that disc, I went right back to my old self. That's why I don't believe you are as evil as you claim. Because you're like me, you're not a shadow being made up of thirteen lives worth of darkness, you were the Doctor once and there's still some of him left within you. You are capable of committing some bad acts but to be completely evil is beyond you. That's why my daughter is in here and not in a cell somewhere. When I first met you, you did have John under your power but it wasn't a permanent operation. All Tara had to do was use a screwdriver on the chip you put on him and he was free. My Valeyard opened up my head and put the disc inside where no one, including me, could get at it."

"Did it hurt, Daddy?"

He smiled tenderly at her.

"No, love, I was put to sleep, I didn't feel a thing," he said to her.

He looked at the Valeyard.

"But the point is, you are not all that evil. You're like my daughter described. An angry, lonely, bitter old man who thinks it's easier to be evil and push people away than to take the chance of loving someone again. Tell me, what did you say when my daughter offered to be your daughter?"

"I said no."

"And did you mean that?"

The Valeyard glowered at him while the Doctor waited patiently for his answer.

"Why are you really doing this? You're not evil," the Doctor finally said when he didn't answer him. "Would you like to be a part of our family? If you give up this whole charade and take the offer I gave you once to go get some psychiatric help, we will accept you and welcome you into our family. I can't speak for the others but I will accept you as my brother if you give up being the Valeyard and return to the man you once were."

The Valeyard said nothing but emotions warred inside him while his Doctor persona screamed at him to accept.

"Come on, we'll love you," Namid said to him. "My daddy has a lot of love in his hearts and I'll be your daughter and you can be my second daddy. Please?"

The Valeyard stepped back as he felt the Doctor side of him growing stronger, screaming at him to accept their offer. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and he quickly rushed outside, slammed the door, locked it and ordered the TARDIS to seal it away. Hyperventilating, he struggled to catch his breath as he watched the door disappear and become part of the wall. He mentally ordered the TARDIS to dampen the room and he breathed a sigh of relief when both the Doctor and Namid's minds disappeared from his own. Once he got himself back under control, he mentally pushed his Doctor persona back into the deep recesses of his mind and went off to find the Master and Hoshi.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Hoshi watched the Master while he moved around the console and "I Can't Decide" blared around them.

"Does this din have to be so loud?" she asked when he stopped dancing and turned, looking at her. He stormed over to her when he grabbed hold of her face and squeezed her jaw to the point of breaking.

"THIS is my theme song!" he said as he tossed her to the floor and she looked up at him. "Now, where is that fool? How long does it take to put someone in a cell?"

"Maybe he is planning against you. He is, after all, the Doctor."

"He wouldn't do that. Would he?"

"Hai, I think he would."

"You're right. Hmmmmmm, maybe a little demonstration on who's really in charge will put him back on track."

"What do you have in mind?"

"He is really attached to that little girl. Maybe if something were to happen to her…." The Master paced when he saw his reflection in the rotor glass and blinked.

"_Cool, Boss, I like the whole Jareth the Goblin King look," _was what Cameron said upon seeing him dressed in the outfit he was wearing and he snapped his fingers.

"Yes, that's it! I'll…I'll…Um, who is Jareth the Goblin King?"

"I do not know."

"Cameron, who is Jareth?" the Master asked as he looked at his reflection but it didn't answer and he placed his hands on the glass. "Where is he?"

"We left him behind." The Master walked to her as he pulled up to her feet and locked eyes with her.

"Go get him!" he growled as he shoved her and Hoshi nodded. Pacing, the Master tried to figure out what to do and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie always wondered if he could fall asleep with his eyes opened as he listened to the droning voice of the alien pleading his case and covered his mouth as he yawned. Looking around, he saw that several of the others in the room had drifted off to sleep and smiled. Suddenly they heard the sounds of voices outside the doors when the doors were kicked open and the guards tumbled into the room.

"Excuse the interruption, Your Lairdship, but we need tae speak with Councilor McCrimmon," a voice said as he turned and looked at Angus, who was standing in the doorway with his brothers and sister and River. Standing a good six feet three inches in height, Angus wasn't someone to mess with when he was angry and Jamie stood up, looking around the room.

"Do you know these people, Councilor?" High Judge Fensilor asked and Jamie blushed.

"Aye, Your Lairdship, they are my children an' niece," Jamie said, nodding.

"Then you are dismissed." Nodding, Jamie ran up the stairs as Angus, River, Robert, Conner, Ian and Victoria looked at them and Ian and Robert softly laughed. They left the room as the doors closed and he looked at them.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked, his hearts thumping hard in his chest.

"Nan Jackie sent us. Dad, they're gone," Angus said when Jamie realized that he couldn't sense Jenna in his mind and the color went out of his face.

"What happened?"

"Auntie Nita said that the Valeyard came an' told the Doctor that he would kill wee Namid unless they all went with him. The Doctor, Auntie Rain, Uncle Alan, Auntie Rose, Uncle Adam, Auntie Marion, Uncle Theta, Auntie Frankie, Uncle John, Auntie Rosie an' all their children," Conner said.

"Including your mother, Frazer, Angel, Alex an' the twins?"

"Aye," Robert said, nodding.

"Well then…" Jamie said as he tore the skullcap off and tossed it to the floor. "…let's go show this bastard it's nae a good idea tae mess with the Clan McCrimmon!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Valeyard walked toward the console while the Master looked at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What took so long?" he asked and the Valeyard looked at the screen. The Doctor kept begging him to go back and tell the Doctor that he wanted to join them but he pushed him back down and looked at the Master.

"There were some…problems," the Valeyard said and the Master gave him a suspicious look.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-ah, well I should have expected that. So, what do you want to do with them?"

"_Let them go! Just open those cells and we could go with them to New Gallifrey. I know you want that," _the Doctor said as the Valeyard closed his eyes and held onto the console. Suddenly a bright light appeared as they covered their eyes and Hoshi appeared.

"Master-sama, he's gone!" she said when he walked to her and grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"What do you mean he's gone?!" he demanded, shaking her.

"I searched the entire castle. He isn't there."

"You searched the castle?! You stupid chav, he lives in a mirror! He could be anywhere!"

"Who are you talking about?" he asked.

"Cameron!" the Master shouted as he shoved Hoshi to the floor and growled.

"Who?"

"He is some pest that I had the displeasure of knowing."

"And how did he get stuck in a mirror?" the Valeyard asked, enjoying seeing the Master flustered.

"I put him in there. Never mind, never mind, I think it's time I had some fun," the Master said as he walked toward the hallway then turned, smiling at Hoshi. "Didn't you have an appointment with our dear partner?"

The Valeyard looked at her as the Master left and she got off the floor, sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms and a leg around him. Kissing his lips, she snapped her fingers and they vanished in a bright flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy, why did that man look like you?" Cameron asked as Theta held him and rubbed his back.

"Because he is me," Theta said.

"I don't understand."

"Well, there is a story that says, somewhere between my last two lives, I am supposed to turn into this evil entity called the Valeyard."

"And that's him?"

"Yes."

"But you don't have to worry about him, Cammie," Adam said as Cameron looked at him and blinked.

"We don't?" David asked.

"No, you don't, because he's dead."

"Oh." Cameron said as Theta looked at Adam and Adam stood up, walking to the barrier. Leaning against the side of the barrier, he looked over at John as John talked with Jackie and growled.

"_YOU WANKER, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" _he shouted inside John's mind after setting up a privacy block and John fell off the bench he was sitting on.

"John, what happened?" Rosie asked as John got off the floor and walked to the barrier, looking at Adam.

"_What is your damage?!" _John thought then remembered what happened to Adam and sighed. _"Adam, calm down. I am so sorry. If I could go back, I'd kill that bugger before any of this happened but you know as well as I that something like that would cause a paradox. Just like you going back and stopping your Valeyard before he took River."_

Before Adam could answer him, the Master walked down the hallway when he stopped in front of the cell and looked at Adam.

"Hello," the Master said.

"Bite me." Adam growled and the Master smiled.

"Not in the mood right now, thanks. Now, would you be so kind as to back up?"

"Why?"

"Because I have need of my old…friend," the Master said as he looked at Theta and Adam growled. "Ooooooooooooooooooo, the clone's being a tough guy, is he?" Adam yelled as the TARDIS electrified the floor under Adam's feet then he fell to the floor.

"Adam!" Marion shouted as she ran to him and scooped him into her arms. He was breathing as she rocked him and the Master pouted. "You bastard!"

"He was in the way," the Master said then asked the TARDIS to open the cell and the barrier turned off, allowing him to come inside. He walked over Adam as he headed for Theta and Theta stood, locking eyes with him.

"Koschei," Theta snarled and the Master smiled.

"You know, I am surprised that you're going around using a name you HATED! But, then again, it's not as silly as being called The Doctor. I mean, please, what kind of name is that?! Now, my name is a great name! It tells everyone EXACTLY who I am! I am THE MASTER!"

"What you are is a sick son of a bitch!" said James.

"And you are within seconds of losing your TONGUE, Boy!" he said as he looked at Marion and sighed. "Really, teach him some manners."

"Koschei, leave him alone, it's me that you want," Theta said and the Master laughed.

"Of course it is but, right now, I think I'm going to have a little fun," the Master said when he looked at David and Cameron and a wide smile crept across his face. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees, they're perfect!"

"Cameron, leave them alone!" Frankie said as he looked at her and blinked.

"What did you call me?"

"Please, Little Brother, don't do this," she begged and he laughed.

"Hooooooooooooooooooooooooo, you think I'm your brother?!" he asked as he walked to her and went face to face. "Hate to burst your bubble, Ducks, but he's dead!"

"You're lying!"

"Nope!" he said as he held his hands out and smiled at Cameron and David. "Now, come along, Boys, Uncle Master wants to play with you."

"Leave them alone!" John shouted as the Master turned and looked at him.

"Wait your turn. I'll be over for your brat in a second."

"Koschei, no, don't do this!" Theta said as the Master walked to him and punched him in the face, sending him falling to the floor. Frankie ran to Theta as she held him and the Master turned to the boys. He held his hand out as they shyly took his hands and they walked out of the cell.

"Stay!" he said as he walked to the cell and the TARDIS opened the barrier. No one moved while he walked to Jackie as she sniffed and he knelt down, giving her a sad look. "Oh, now, Uncle Master isn't going to hurt you. I'm just going to take you somewhere where we can have some fun, ok?"

Standing up, he held his hand out as she looked at John and he nodded. Slowly, Jackie took the Master's hand as they left the cell and he smiled at her. Walking to the next cell, he walked inside and looked at the twins, Christopher, Sokanon, Chaska and Alexander and Angel held Alexander against her.

"Alright, Kiddies, let's go," he said then walked to Angel and held his arms out.

"Dinnae you dare!" Frazer shouted as Alan held onto him and the Master smiled at them.

"I really need to put a muzzle on that one!" he said then wiggled his fingers at Angel. "Right, it's time for Baby to go bye-bye!"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Alexander cried as she handed him to the Master and he looked at the children.

"March!" he said as they left the cell and Frazer ran at the barrier after he broke free from Alan.

"The Doctor's going tae kill you!" he shouted as the Master laughed then vanished around the corner, Alexander's cries echoing down the hallway. Marion glared at John when a blue light surrounded Adam and he disappeared.

"Adam!" she shouted as Frankie ran to her and knelt on the floor next to her. She wrapped her arms around her as Marion started crying and Theta blinked. He knew that the Master had taken Adam but what he wanted with him made his hearts turn into ice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor held onto Namid while they rested on the bed and he rubbed her back. He tried to get the door open but found that the Valeyard had sealed the room and he sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"Daddy, did you mean it? Do you want him to come home with us?" Namid asked and he kissed her hair.

"Yes, I meant it," he said and she smiled.

"He is so lonely."

"So was I after Aunt Rose, Uncle Alan and Aunt Donna left."

"Why did they leave?"

"Well, I sort of left Aunt Rose and Uncle Alan behind after our last adventure."

"Why?"

"I did it because I didn't trust Uncle Alan."

"Why?"

"He had done something wrong and I was punishing him. I sent Aunt Rose with him to keep him out of trouble."

"He's always getting into trouble," she said as they laughed when he heard someone else laugh and sat up.

"Who's there?!" he demanded then felt her touch his arm and looked at her.

"It's ok, Daddy, it's just Cameron."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Me," a voice said as he looked at the mirror and Cameron stood against the side of the mirror. Getting off the bed, the Doctor walked to the mirror when he stood in front of the mirror and Cameron smiled at him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The Doctor was perplexed. He got off the bed, walked over to the mirror and bent down in front of it.

"You!" the Doctor said as Namid came up behind him. "I shoulda known you were in on this."

"Wait, whoa, I'm not with them," Cameron said, holding up his hands. "The Master stole my body from me and put me in here."

"Why?" the Doctor said.

"I don't know. I suppose he thought I'd be locked away in here but there's a whole universe inside her and I can travel to any mirror I wish."

"Daddy, who is he?"

"He's a very bad man, Rainbow, and I want you to stay away from him," the Doctor replied.

"Now wait, I'm not a bad person!" Cameron said to him.

"Says the man who chopped up my brother's Jack into little pieces," the Doctor snarled at him.

"I was experimenting."

He coughed nervously when the Doctor gave him a look of death.

"Okay, okay, it was the wrong thing to do. It was scientific curiosity. I mean, the man is back together now, right? So, no harm done."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm in here keeping an eye on your pretty daughter."

"Why?"

"Because she was scared and needed a friend, alright? I'm not gonna hurt her. I can't even touch her. I'm sorry for what I did and all the trouble I caused. I wanna make it up to all of you. Please can't you forgive me and just let me help you? I just want my body back from the Master."

"How did the Master take your body in the first place?"

"His consciousness was inside a ring. Some big bulky ring that he wore and I think that wife of his retrieved it after he was burned on his funeral pyre."

The Doctor cursed under his breath.

"What's he talking about, Daddy?"

The Doctor put his arm around her.

"Um….sometimes, Honey, there are…magic rings that can hold a person inside them and sometimes if someone else puts the ring on, that person can take over their body," he said.

"So, this evil person went into Cameron and pushed him out?" Namid said.

"Yes, Sweetie, that's exactly what happened."

"Hey, she's pretty smart."

"Of course she is, she's my daughter," the Doctor said proudly.

"And very brave too," Cameron added.

The Doctor smiled at that and kissed Namid's cheek. Namid snuggled close to him and he held her protectively while Cameron smiled. Suddenly, the Doctor had a thought.

"You said you can move between mirrors?" he asked him.

"Any mirror I choose," Cameron replied.

"Can you find my family back on New Gallifrey and let them know what's going on and tell them Namid is safe so they won't worry?"

"Consider it done," Cameron said, saluting. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

The Doctor watched in wonder as Cameron stepped back and disappeared, leaving only his and Namid's reflection.

"Right, that's taken care of. Now what to do about our situation," he said to Namid.

"Can you open the door with your screwdriver, Daddy?"

"No, Baby, he asked the TARDIS to make the door disappear. There's nothing but a wall there now," he said to her.

"Why did he leave so suddenly?"

The Doctor smiled.

"Because he was scared, Rainbow."

"Of what?"

He stood up and led her back to the bed.

"He was scared that he was losing control of himself and turning back into the Doctor," he said as they sat down. "We were getting to him, you and I. We were starting to get through to his old self and he was scared because he doesn't wanna change back."

"Why, Daddy?"

"I don't know, Sweetie. I s'pose it's easier to be a bad person and not feel love than to open up your hearts to people. Like I said, that used to be me before I became close to your Uncle Alan and your mum and everyone else."

"But you're not a bad person, Daddy."

"No, I'm not but there were times when I was tempted to become one. The only difference is I never made that choice like the Valeyard did. But he's not really that evil either. He's just very angry at the universe because so many sad things have happened to him and he's given up on trying to be good."

"That's why I wanna be his daughter too so he can be good again."

The Doctor nuzzled her cheek.

"You mean you want me to have another spouse?" he teased as she giggled. "I'm already married to your mum and Uncle John; you want me to be married to him as well?"

"Yes!" Namid said, giggling.

"Blimey, I have all these marriages to tend to. And…come to think of it, I'm married to Madison as well since Dorothy's my daughter. So many spouses, so little time."

He tickled Namid while she giggled, delighting in her laughter. He sat back further on the bed, opened his legs and urged Namid down between them while he held her close.

"Daddy, what's gonna happen to us?" Namid said after she sobered up.

"I don't know, Rainbow. I have no idea what's in store for us," he said. "I have a feeling though that the Valeyard won't be as big a threat to us as the Master is. But perhaps if the Valeyard loves you, he won't let any harm come to you and he'll protect you from him."

"What about you, Daddy?"

The Doctor was silent. He felt Namid's fear and sent love into her mind.

"I'll be alright, my darling. I promise that," he said, tightening his hold around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Valeyard finally managed to get himself under control. He shook his head.

"I can't do that again. I can't go back in there and face them again, not alone. It…was too much for me," he said to himself.

He gritted his teeth when his Doctor persona chuckled inside his mind.

"And no comments from you either!" he said aloud.

_You love Namid, admit it,_ the Doctor thought to him.

"N…no, I care nothing for the little, blind brat!" he said aloud.

_Oh, well then, let's see how you react to this!_

In the Valeyard's mind's eye, he could suddenly see Namid lying dead on the floor of the TARDIS. Blood pooled under her as it flowed from the huge gaping hole in her belly. Her sightless eyes stared up at the ceiling and standing beside her was the Master who was laughing hysterically. Rage flooded the Valeyard and he grabbed the sides of his head as he shook it, willing the image away.

"No! Stop that!"

_You'd be devastated if that actually happened,_ the Doctor said. _If the Master gets ahold of Namid, it may happen for real. _

"No! If he comes anywhere near Namid, I'll kill him!" the Valeyard snarled.

He sighed as the Doctor laughed inside his head.

"Alright, yes, I do love her, are you happy now?" he said aloud.

_No, I"ll be happy when you end this charade, become your true self and return her and her family to New Gallifrey. Then I'll be ecstatic when you take the Master and his friend to Volag Nok…_

"That's not gonna happen! I want my revenge on the Doctor and John!" the Valeyard said.

_And how do you think that'll make Namid feel? If you do something to them, she'll hate you forever!_ The Doctor said to him.

The Valeyard blanched at that.

"Then…then she'll have to hate me. Everyone else hates me, why should she be any different?" he said weakly.

_But she doesn't hate you,_ the Doctor said gently._ She wants to be a part of your life. So…here's your one opportunity to open your hearts and get it right. If the Doctor can have love in his life then so can you_.

"But he wants me to go to a psychiatric institution."

_So? Perhaps you need a bit of therapy. You have lifetimes of baggage you need to unload, you know._

"No! I'm not going! I'm not insane! The Doctor's insane for thinking this family of his will be with him for the rest of his lives and…"

He trailed off when he felt someone behind him. He turned to see Hoshi giving him an odd look.

"Excuse me, who are you talking to?" she said.

"I'm talking to myself. I do that," he said, quickly straightening his spine and giving her a haughty look. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your master?"

"He sent me to find you. He's beginning the first part of his plan and needs your assistance."

"Plan? What plan?" the Valeyard said. "What is he doing behind my back?"

"Come and see for yourself, Valeyard-san," Hoshi said. "Follow me, please."

The Valeyard glowered at her as she turned and walked away.

"He better not try to undermine me or so help me, the bastard is dead," the Valeyard muttered under his breath as he followed her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Mirror…Mirror…on the wall…Oh, sod it," Cameron said as he moved from one mirror to the other when he found the helmet he wore when he visited his nephew and held it in his hands. If Cameron was his nephew, Namid was his niece, and he swore neither the Master nor the Valeyard were going to get their hands on them. Hearing voices, he moved closer to the mirror and peeked inside the room. He saw Jack and the others as the door opened and Jamie, his sons and daughter and River and her family ran inside, heading for Jack.

"Jack, have you heard from the Doctor?" Jamie asked.

"No, we haven't heard a thing," Jack said as he tossed the pillow at the mirror then blinked when he thought he saw something moving in the mirror. "What was that?"

"I don't see anything," Awinita said as he moved closer to the mirror and looked at his reflection.

"Jack, this isnae the time tae fix your hair," Jamie said and Jack turned to them.

"I swear I saw something moving in the mirror," Jack said then shivered when something rubbed up and down his bottom and turned around, looking back into the mirror.

"Hello," Cameron said as he waved at him and Jack's eyes went wide.

"You!" Jack growled as he stepped to one side and they looked at him.

"Hey, isn't that the kid that was working for the Master?" Awinita asked.

"Yep," Cameron said, nodding.

"What are you doing here, Butcher?!" Jack growled.

"What are you on aboot?" Jamie asked.

"Well, uh, I sort of hacked him into little pieces and put them in jars. You are that Jack, right?" Cameron asked.

"No, I'm not. What are you doing here?" Jack demanded.

"The Doctor told me to come and…"

"Wait, you've seen the Doctor?!" Jackie asked as she walked to the mirror and he smiled at her.

"Yep, and I've seen Namid, too. Both of them are fine and wanted me to tell you that things aren't going so hot. In fact, the Valeyard and the Master…"

"What are you talking about?! The Master is dead! The Bad Wolf killed him!" Jack shouted.

"It killed his body, yeah, but his mind went into that ring. His wife, Lucy, retrieved it after the Doctor burned him into crispy bits. Anyway, I put it on and he took over my body."

"Oh, that's terrible. How did you get in there?" Jackie asked.

"He got tired of me being inside his head. Heh, his head, it was my head first."

"How did you find us?" Dorothy asked and he looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dorothy. The Doctor is my father."

"How come you're not here with the rest of them?"

"I was in the loo," she said and he laughed.

"Oooooooooooooooooo-key, well, you see, I travel through the mirror world and can find anyone as long as there's a mirror around. I did try to contact you before but couldn't find one."

"What does the Doctor want us to do?" River asked as she walked to the mirror and he looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm River. The Doctor is my uncle."

"Who's your father?"

"Adam."

"Ah, ok, another one that was in the loo?"

"No, I was off planet."

"Ok, he didn't say. So, you'll all excuse me, I'm going back. Namid is really scared and I don't blame her. The Master is one nasty bugger."

"Hold on!" Jack said as Cameron started to walk away then came back, leaning on the side of the mirror.

"What?"

"How do we know this isn't an act? Maybe you're working for the Master and the Valeyard and are spying on us. For all we know, the Master's already dissected Namid just like you did with my counterpart!" Jack said when he watched Cameron's eyes grow dark and a low growl came from his throat. An invisible wind blew Cameron's hair around his head when Jack went sailing through the air then landed hard on to floor. He slid along the floor, up the wall then became pinned to the ceiling and they looked at Cameron.

"Put him down!" Ianto shouted. Jack hit the floor as Ianto ran to him and rolled him over. Jack's dead eyes looked up at him as Ianto held him and Jackie looked at Cameron. He was shaking while tears rolled down his cheeks and his lower lip quivered.

"He shouldn't have said that! I would NEVER hurt Namid!" Cameron shouted as Jack gasped and Ianto rocked him.

"Easy, Love, I believe you," Jackie said as she placed her hand on the glass and he looked at her. "Now, just calm down and go tell the Doctor to call us if he needs help."

"Ri-right," Cameron said as he left and the mirror showed Jackie glaring at Jack.

"How the hell did he do that?" Madison asked.

"I don't know but, if he can do that to Jack, imagine what he'd do to the Master or the Valeyard," said Mingxia as Jack got up, walked to the mirror and looked at his reflection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you are," the Master said while Hoshi led the Valeyard into the med bay and Adam was lying on the bed, covered in only a sheet. His arms and legs were strapped to the bed by restraints and the Master ran a finger along Adam's jaw line and smiled. "I see you didn't enjoy your little alone time with Hoshi."

"I wasn't in the mood," the Valeyard said, looking at Hoshi, and the Master smirked. Walking toward her, the Master pulled her closer as he stroked her hair then tossed her to the floor and she landed in a heap at his feet.

"Yes, she's boring, makes me wonder why I keep her around."

"She said you were ready for step one of your plan."

"Yes, and it's going to be a rip!" the Master said with a smile and walked to the bed. "Now, as you can see, I…" The Master trailed off when he looked down and saw Cameron in the little mirror around his neck. "Excuse me." Leaving the med bay, he walked down the hallway as he took the necklace off and looked at Cameron. "Where have you been?"

"Missed me, did you?" Cameron teased.

"I do not have time for this! I just need to know one thing. WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS JARETH THE GOBLING KING?!"

"Blimey, you aren't up on your eighties movies, are you? Jareth is from the movie called Labyrinth."

"What was it about?"

"Cliff notes? This lass wishes her baby step-brother away and Jareth takes the kid. She has to solve this maze filled with death traps in the time period he sets or the kid gets turned into a goblin."

"Hmmmmm…yes, that sounds doable!" the Master said as he laughed and Cameron looked at him.

"What are you on about?" Cameron asked when the Master dropped the necklace onto the floor and he ran just as the Master stomped on the mirror, shattering the glass into bits. Smiling, he walked back to the med bay and stood next to the bed.

"Now, as I was saying, I have separated the offspring of our enemies from their parents and…"

"What do you mean you separated them?! Where are they?!" the Valeyard demanded and the Master tilted his head to one side.

"Why do you want to know? Is Hoshi right? Are you turning against us?" the Master said as the Valeyard clenched his jaw and locked eyes with him.

"No, I was just concerned that they might find a way to escape."

"I don't think so. I sealed the door."

"Two of them are the Doctor's brats. If anyone could find a way out of a sealed room, it's them."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeee-ah, so, as you can see, I have also acquired one of his brothers."

"What are you going to do with him?"

"I'm going to bring him bring him over to our side," the Master said with a smile and rubbed his hands together.

"How are you going to do that?"

"You'll see," the Master said when he placed his hands on either side of Adam's head and stroked his fingers against Adam's temples, making his eyes open.

"You!" Adam said as he tried to get up but the restraints held him down and he growled. "Where is my son?!"

"He's fine…for now."

"If you touch him…."

"My, aren't we the angry one! Tell me, what would you do if I did something to your little boy?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Adam shouted as he breathed hard and fast through his nose and the Master moved closer, going face to face with him.

"I'd like to see you try," he purred and Adam fought to get free while the restraints dug into his wrists and ankles. The Master grabbed hold of the sides of Adam's head when he locked eyes with him and Adam growled. "You will obey me!"

"There is no way in hell I'll do that, you sick psycho!"

"Then I guess we have to do this the hard way," the Master said when he closed his eyes and Adam screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell was that?!" Theta said as he ran to the barrier and Adam's screams echoed down the hallway. "Adam!"

Theta closed his eyes as he tried to pull Adam's mind forward when the Master's face appeared and smiled at him.

"_I'm sorry but your brother can't talk right now," _the Master thought.

"_Leave him alone!"_ Theta thought and the Master laughed.

"_Nope, can't do that. Tell you what, once I am done with him, you're next."_

Theta roared as he slammed his fists against the barrier and Alan glared at him.

"This is your fault!" Alan shouted.

"How can it be my fault?" Theta asked.

"He's YOUR Master!"

"But we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for HIS Valeyard!" John looked at them as he growled and slammed his hands against the barrier.

"Well, if you lot hadn't have come into MY universe, he wouldn't have known you existed!" John shouted. They started arguing when Donna whistled and they wiggled their fingers in their ears.

"Knock it off! I can't believe you're acting like this! Have you forgotten that you're brothers?! Theta, if the Doctor hadn't come to your rescue, you would be the Master's play toy and you'd never had married Frankie," she said as he looked at Frankie and Frankie walked closer, wrapping her arms around him. "John, you know as well as the rest of us what your life was like before we came to your universe. You were going to kill yourself because you had given up. If you had, Rosie would have had to marry him and you would never have found Jen, let alone have Jackie." Rosie held John as he nodded and Donna turned Alan toward her. "And you, you dunce, I know that Adam is your best mate but going off half cocked isn't going to get us anywhere."

"You're right," Alan sighed as she held him while Adam's screams grew louder and tears trickled down Alan's cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy, what's that noise?" Namid asked when Adam's screaming filled the room and the Doctor got off the bed, heading for the door.

"That sounds like Uncle Adam," he said as she got off the bed and reached her hands out. He turned as she came closer and he picked her up.

"Why is Uncle Adam screaming?"

"I don't now, my hearts," he said as he closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. He could just feel Adam's mind when the Master appeared and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"_What is it with you people?! He can't talk right now!" _the Master thought.

"_Leave him alone!" _the Doctor thought.

"_Nope, sorry, can't do that."_

"_I'm the one you want! Stop this and I'll do whatever you say!"_

_  
"You're just as pathetic as my Doctor."_

_  
"Don't do this!"_

"_Well, it's a little too late, he's mine!"_

"_He'll fight you!"_

"_Nah, I don't think so. Now, if you excuse me, it's his brother's turn to get his mind turned into soup!"_

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" the Doctor shouted and Namid started crying.

"What's going on?" a voice asked as they looked at the mirror and Cameron leaned against the side of the mirror. The Doctor stormed to the mirror as he placed Namid down and Cameron saw that his eyes were black.

"Where is he?!" the Doctor demanded.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Where is the Master?!"

"He's in the med bay. I was on the way back here when I found the mirror he wears around his neck and saw him standing with the Valeyard and Hoshi."

"What were they doing?"

"I'm not sure. He left the room to talk to me before I could hear what they were saying."

"What did you talk about?"

"He asked me who Jareth the Goblin King was."

"Who?" the Doctor asked and Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't anyone watch eighties movies anymore?! Jareth is from the Jim Henson, the Kermit the Frog guy…"

"I like Kermit!" Namid said and he smiled at her.

"…So do I, Princess. Anyway, the movie was called Labyrinth and Jareth was the king of the goblins. Y'see, the story is about Sarah, she's this lass who didn't like taking care of her step-brother, and how she wishes him away to the goblins."

"That wasn't nice."

"No, Sweetie, it wasn't. Anyway, Jareth comes and takes him and she follows them to his kingdom. Now, he tells her that she can have her brother back but only if she does one thing."

"What does she have to do?"

"She…she…she…" Cameron's mind clicked on something when he swore and held onto his head. "Oh, shite, I am so stupid!"

"What?"

"I think I just told the Master how to get rid of all of you."

"What?"

"She had to go through this maze filled with death traps and she only has a limited time to do it or he'd change her brother into a goblin."

"And you think he'd do that to us?"

"Turn you into goblins, I don't think so. Kill you, well, wouldn't your Master?"

"Yes, he would," the Doctor said and his hearts shuttered in his chest.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The Valeyard flinched as he watched Adam screaming in agony. He didn't say a word to the Master but he wondered to himself why Adam had to suffer. Adam hadn't done anything to him; it was the Doctor and John he was after. He began to question his decision to bring everyone on board instead of just bringing the Doctor and John, the two people he wanted. Course his biggest mistake was bringing Namid aboard. Not only because she was in danger now but now he was in danger of turning back into the Doctor.

_But would that be a bad thing?_ The Doctor said inside his mind. _Come on, you aren't evil, admit it. You don't like this. You don't like seeing Adam in pain. He's never done anything to you. He isn't even your clone. Rise up against the Master and stop him!_

The Valeyard's eyes flicked over to Hoshi who was up against the wall. She was watching him intently and he could sense that she knew about his inner turmoil and was watching him to make sure he didn't attack her…lover, master; just what was she to the Master anyway? For the life of him, he couldn't see why she was in league with him since she didn't seem to be benefiting from their partnership. She wasn't even contributing to Adam's torture, she was just standing there. And for that matter, what happened to Lucy? The Master never really mentioned her except to say that she had retrieved the ring from the funeral pyre. Was she dead now?

He flinched again when Adam let out another scream and then passed out as the Master finally let up on his psychic assault.

"There," he said. "That's done. Now for Theta and after I've turned him, I'll put phase two of my plan into action."

"Wait, hold on, what exactly are you planning?" The Valeyard said, stepping in front of him as he headed towards the med bay door.

The Master gave him a condescending look.

"I'm planning our vengeance and since I'm making this up as I go along, you're on a need to know basis only. Now step aside."

"Excuse me? I'm what?" the Valeyard said, blocking him when he tried to move around him. "This is my TARDIS, if you remember."

"Yes and you're supposed to be evil, IF YOU REMEMBER," the Master shot back.

"I am."

"Yeah, well you haven't done much so far."

"Neither has she!" the Valeyard said, jabbing a finger at Hoshi. "She just stands there. What the hell is she to you?"

The Master smiled as Hoshi came to his side.

"She is my associate and lover," he said, running a finger down her cheek.

"And…that's it?" the Valeyard said. "All she does is cheer you on and fuck you?"

He jumped back when Hoshi snarled at him and her human face shifted into a fox. The Master smirked at him.

"What the hell is that thing?" the Valeyard said.

"That…is a kitsune. A Japanese fox spirit. They're very powerful and extremely temperamental…so…if I were you, I wouldn't make her angry. Otherwise, she might lose control and…well, I can't be responsible for her actions if she does. Now step aside and let us handle this. We've been evil a lot longer than you have…Doctor!"

The Valeyard bristled at that but he let them pass when he saw the malevolent look on Hoshi's face. The Master reached the door and paused to look back at him.

"Oh, and Doctor…leave Adam alone or those nasty things might happen to you, ta-ta!"

He opened the door, ushered Hoshi out and then gave the Valeyard a menacing look.

"Remember, Doctor, do anything drastic and you'll be next," he growled at him before he headed out the door.

The Valeyard gritted his teeth when the Master slammed it shut. He walked over to Adam and stared down at him. He was unconscious but he could see beads of sweat on his forehead that was left over from his ordeal. He stared at him silently as his emotions warred within him. This man was a clone, a pale copy of himself and yet…he had shown so much courage during his ordeal. And once again, the Valeyard wondered why he suffered when he didn't even do anything to anyone. Perhaps he was an enemy of the Master and Hoshi, but not him. He reached up and laid his hand against the side of his head.

"I'm sorry," he heard himself say.

He flinched at that for a second and then decided that an apology was warranted. Adam had never been his intended target, neither was Theta and yet they were now part of some grand scheme the Master was dreaming up. He shook his head. The Doctor was right. He was rubbish at being a villain. But he had every right to be angry at the universe. Time and again it had cheated him out of love and happiness and peace and taken away everything he'd ever loved. While he stared down at Adam, his thoughts drifted to his Rose and he became misty eyed as he thought back to all the good times they shared. Suddenly he had an urge to talk to her in private. Turning, his black robes fanned out around him as he headed towards the med bay door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Valeyard's mouth dropped open when he reached the cell block. Apparently not only had the Master taken Theta away, but he'd also taken several more of the Doctor's family, leaving only a handful of people who were all glaring at him with utter hate. The Valeyard shrank back for a moment at the looks on their faces and then mustering up his courage; he put a passive mask on his face and strode towards Rose.

"Are you John's Rose?" he asked her.

"No, I'm Adam's Rose and where the hell is he? Why was he screaming?" Marion yelled at him. "What are you bastards doing…"

The Valeyard turned his back on her and ignored her angry questions. He walked over to another Rose on the other side of the corridor.

"Are you John's Rose?"

"Yeah," Rosie said.

"You will come with me. I need to speak to you in private," he said to her.

"If you're gonna speak to her, I want to hear what you have to say," John said as he stood in a cell near the front of the corridor.

The Valeyard ignored him and every other family member who were now yelling at him, demanding to know what they did to Adam and what they were doing to Theta and the others.

"You will come with me and you will cooperate or I'll make your family suffer, is that clear?" the Valeyard said to Rosie.

"Crystal," she snarled at him.

The Valeyard gritted his teeth as the others continued to demand the whereabouts of their family members.

"SILENCE!" he roared at them.

The others quieted down as the Valeyard turned back to Rosie. He ordered the barrier down and Rosie stepped outside. The Valeyard took hold of her arm and they headed towards the beginning of the corridor. As they walked by John, he came up to the barrier.

"Hear me, if you harm her, if you've harmed any of my family, I'll kill you with my own bare hands!" he snarled at him.

The Valeyard gave him a menacing look but John merely smirked.

"I'm not afraid of you, old man. You're just a sad, pathetic old geezer who's pretending to be some evil super villain. And now, instead of facing me like a man, you're taking innocent people and torturing them instead. You're nothing but a pathetic old git. And just remember this, Rose married me."

"Silence! Or I'll rip out your guts and make you eat them!"

"Do it, old man! I wanna see if you can do it. I see into your eyes and you're not as evil as you claim to be. You're just like the schoolyard bully who tries to make himself look scary so he can get everyone's lunch money."

"John, don't!" Rosie said. "Just go, Valeyard. I'll go with you."

"Rosie," John said.

"I'll be alright, John. I promise," she said as the Valeyard led her past him.

John growled and slammed his fist against the barrier. The Valeyard ignored him as he led Rosie down a series of corridors. Finally, he came to a room, opened it and saw that it was empty. He shoved her inside and went in after her. Rosie went to the far wall and leaned back against it to protect her back as the Valeyard blocked the door.

"What do you want?" Rosie said.

"I wanna know if you still love me."

Rosie gave him an incredulous look.

"What? Are you serious?" she said.

"Yes."

"No, I don't love you."

The words penetrated his hearts like a dagger but the Valeyard forced himself to keep his composure. Rosie studied him quietly.

"Why do you ask?" she finally said.

"Because I wanna know. I wanna know why you chose him over me."

"Because you told me to go with him," Rosie replied. "You were the one who left me on that beach, remember. I didn't stay there voluntarily."

"Yes, but I never expected…"

"What?" Rosie said when he trailed off. "You never expected me to fall in love with him? What else was I s'posed to do? You left me there with him, yeah? You apparently didn't object to him telling me what you said and kissing me because I was busy kissing him and the next thing I knew you and Donna had gone. Now I admit we had problems at first and were just about to split up before you swanned back in and kidnapped us but what you did brought us closer together, that and the Doctor and Tara convincing us to give it another try, and we fell deeply in love and got married while you turned evil and went completely off your trolley."

She studied him and the neutral expression on his face.

"Why are you asking me this?" she said, coming closer to him. "Are you really having second thoughts about being evil?"

The Valeyard flinched when she came up and laid her hand against his cheek.

"Are you turning back to the man you once were?" she asked hopefully.

The Valeyard glowered at her.

"Why do you care? You just told me you hated me."

She shook her head.

"No, I…I hate the man you've become, my love. I could never hate the real you."

The Valeyard's resolve began to crumble the moment he heard her call him my love.

"Rose…" he said softly.

"Please, please don't do this," Rosie begged as she cupped his face with her hands. "Please, I can't bear to see you this way. This isn't the real you."

"You don't know the real me," the Valeyard said.

"I know enough about you to know that the true you would be repulsed at your behavior."

The Valeyard tried to move away but she stepped to the side and stopped him. The Valeyard swallowed hard as she stroked his cheek.

"Please, my love, fight this. Don't do this any longer. Please become the Doctor again, for me."

"You hate me," the Valeyard said.

"No," she said, shaking her head as she laid her hand against his hearts. "No, I love you, Doctor. Not the Valeyard, you."

"But you're with John now."

"But that doesn't mean I can't love you as a brother or a friend, at least. Please, Doctor, don't do this anymore. Save yourself and us. This isn't right and you know it. You're not the true threat here, the Master is. Please turn against him and save us before it's too late."

The Valeyard's hearts ached as Rosie's face crumpled and she began to weep softly. He swallowed hard when she grabbed his upper arms and laid her face against his chest while she cried.

"My love, why? Why did you allow this to happen?" she sobbed. "Why did you become evil and turn your back on everything you ever believed in? Oh God, my poor Doctor, what did you do to yourself?"

The Valeyard hesitantly put his hand on her back and his hearts soared when she didn't back away or tell him to take it off. He brought his other hand up and stroked her hair while she wept softly. The love he felt for her that he had pushed away into the dark recesses of his soul came pouring back into his hearts and he tenderly kissed the top of her head while Rosie rubbed his arms and sobbed. Feeling her near him again, feeling her touch and hearing her call him her love started to drive the darkness away, just like she had done after the Time War, and he could feel the Doctor part of him starting to creep back to the fore. Rosie fell silent and the Valeyard stood with her. For that moment, time stood still and it was as if Canary Wharf had never happened, just the two of them as they were centuries ago. Rosie glanced up at him and he could see the hope blazing in her eyes.

"It's you," she whispered as she stroked his cheek. "Oh God, it's you. My Doctor, I can see him now, in your eyes. You've come back to me."

"Rose…"

"Doctor, save us. Do something. Stop the Master," she begged.

"Rose…I can't…"

"Please, Doctor, please stop him," Rosie begged.

The Valeyard looked at the floor.

"And if I do? What is there for me? You're with John now. I can't take you from him. If I become the Doctor again, I go back to being alone."

"No, come with us. It's true that we can't be together as lovers but you'll have me as a friend or even a sister, just like Rose is a sister to her Doctor and Marion is a sister to Theta. You'll have us, Doctor. All of us. I'll beg everyone to let you into our family and you'll have heaps of people who'll love you. You won't be alone, my darling. But if you continue to be the Valeyard, you will be."

The Doctor part of his mind began to push away the darkness as the Valeyard felt himself losing the anger and rage that had been a part of him for so very long. He stroked Rosie's hair as she looked at him imploringly. Then, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. His hearts soared when Rosie returned the kiss without hesitation and he felt his body warm as Rosie poured love into his mind. They kissed for almost a minute before they laid their foreheads against one another.

"Does this mean you'll give up being the Valeyard?" Rosie asked him.

"I want to but I'm afraid. What if what the Doctor has isn't meant for me? What if something happens and I end up all alone again?"

"I won't let that happen. John and I won't let that happen."

"John? John hates me."

"No, he hates what you've become, Doctor, same as everyone else. If you change like you're doing now. If you let go of this irrational hatred of him and accept him, he'll accept you. No one wants you to be this way, least of all me. Please, please do something to stop the Master, whatever he's doing. What is he doing? Why is he taking us away and what happened to Adam?"

"I don't know about the others, he won't tell me. But he's turning Adam evil and I think Theta's about to join him."

Rosie gasped.

"No! Please save them, Doctor. Please," she begged.

The Valeyard thought that over and then nodded.

"Alright. I don't agree with what he's doing anyway. My original targets were always the Doctor and your husband, no one else."

"But you don't hate them now, yeah? You can't hate them, Doctor. Neither the Doctor nor John did anything to you. You left John with me, gave me your blessing to start a new life with him, and I did and the Doctor was trying to stop you because you were evil and insane. You would have done the same thing if you'd been in his place, right?"

The Valeyard thought that over and then nodded.

"You're right, Rose. I'm just…angry at the universe for what's happened to me."

"I understand, my love, but you know what? Both the Doctor and Theta had the same things happen to them and they chose not to give in and become the Valeyard and now it's your turn to do what's right and become yourself again. It's not too late to change back, Doctor. You can make amends and stop the Master. Just please do it for me and for your family, all of us."

The Valeyard nodded. Just then they heard an agonized scream echoing through the corridor outside.

"Oh my God, he's doing it again," Rose said to him.

The Valeyard thought quickly.

"Rose, stay in here, you'll be safe. I'll have the TARDIS seal the room up so he can't find you," he said to her. "I'll go and get the Doctor and we'll work together to end this once and for all."

"Be careful, my darling," Rosie said to him.

The Valeyard swallowed hard and nodded. His eyes misted over when she gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered I love you in his ear. He squeezed her hand and hurried out the door. Once he was outside it, he ordered the TARDIS to hide the door. He placed his hand against the wall, knowing the woman he loved was safe from his deadliest enemy. He flinched when another scream echoed down the hall and he turned and hurried down the corridor back towards Namid and the Doctor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Valeyard's hearts were pounding as he reached the bedroom door. The screams had been going almost nonstop since the time he left Rose and each scream was like a dagger through his hearts. With every scream, he felt himself growing angrier at the Master and Hoshi and he vowed to end this once and for all.

He flung open the door and froze. Namid was by herself, crying on the bed.

"Namid, where's the Doctor?" he said, closing the door.

"They took him!" Namid screamed at him. "They took him away and it's all your fault!"

"Namid, love, listen to me…"

"It's all your fault! You don't care about us! You're a bad man and I HATE YOU!" Namid bellowed in his face.

The Valeyard reeled back and tears came to his eyes.

"No, don't hate me, not you," he whispered as Namid pressed her face into the duvet and wept.

He slumped onto the bed beside her as he felt the last of his anger fade away and the Doctor finally got a firm hold on his mind.

"No, Namid, please don't hate me," he said in an anguished voice. "I love you. I want to be your second daddy. I'm trying to be good now. I want to save your daddy. I came in here to get him so he could help me but the Master beat me to it."

Namid sniffed and rolled over onto her back.

"You love me?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I've loved you for awhile now. I've just been afraid to admit it," he said, wiping the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "I don't want you to hate me. I'm trying to be good, I swear."

Namid sat up and embraced him as he enfolded her in his arms.

"Will you be my second daddy then?" she asked.

"Yes, my darling, if you'll let me."

His eyes misted over when he saw the huge grin on Namid's face. Then it faded into a worried look.

"Daddy, will you find my other daddy and stop the bad people?"

"Yes, my darling, I will. But I want you to come with me. I'm going to take you to your Aunt Rosie and hide you there so the Master won't know where you are, alright?"

Namid nodded as he rubbed her back.

"Thank you, Namid," he said to her. "Thank you for helping me find my way back."

"You're welcome, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, my daughter," he said softly. "But now I have to take you to your Aunt Rosie and after that, I have a couple of baddies to sort out."

His hearts warmed when Namid cheered at that. He stood up, picked her up and held her protectively against his body as he quickly hurried out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Theta winced while the point of the laser dug into his back and the Master giggled as they walked into the med bay. Adam stood near the bed and Theta was shocked at the darkness in Adam's eyes. He was dressed all in black and his hair was plastered against his head. A laser hung in the holster on his right hip and Theta turned, glaring at the Master.

"What have you done?!" he demanded as the Master laughed and poked the point of the laser deeper into Theta's back.

"Oh, I just made him see the truth. Isn't that right?" the Master asked and Adam saluted.

"Yes, My Master," Adam said and Theta's hearts clutched in his chest. Sighing, Theta looked at the floor when the Master shoved him against the bed and placed the point of the laser against his head.

"Get on the bed, Doctor!" the Master purred when Theta turned and locked eyes with the Master.

"Koschei, please, let me help you."

"Oh, do we have to go through this again? I don't want your help! I never did!"

"That's not true! You and I, we were…"

"If you say we were brothers, I think I will vomit. You were my mental equal, maybe a lover when I was bored, but that was all. Now, GET ON THE BED!"

Sighing, Theta got on the bed as he looked at Adam and Adam glanced at him. He tried to contact Adam psychically but the Master had set up some sort of a block and he sighed.

"Just so you know, it's ok to scream, this is really going to hurt!" the Master said as he placed his hands on the sides of Theta's head and Theta closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Valeyard jumped when Theta's screams echoed down the hallway and held Namid tightly against his chest.

"Was that my other daddy?" she asked and he kissed the top of her head.

"No, I think that's Uncle Theta. Damn, why did I let the Doctor bring everyone onboard? Your uncles never did anything to me."

"Then why are you hurting them?"

"I'm not. The Master is."

"Why?"

"It's because he's the Master from their universe. They thought he was long dead but…"

"He pushed Cameron out of his body and stuck him in the mirror," she said and he looked at her.

"Who's Cameron?"

"That would be me," a voice said as he passed one of the bedrooms and he carried Namid inside, closing the door with his foot. Walking to the mirror, he looked at Cameron and growled.

"You?! How can you be in there when you're torturing Theta?!" the Valeyard shouted and Cameron blinked.

"What are you…Oh, I get it. Look, Mate, I'm not the Master. My name is Cameron William Douglas. Frankie, Theta's wife, is my sister."

"And the Master is using your body?"

"It's a long story. Cliff notes? I'm a genius. Graduated high school by the time I was nine. Lucy, the Master's wife, she went searching for smart blokes and found me. She…"

"What did happen to Lucy?"

"Oh, the Jack in our universe shot and killed her. Sad though, he was aiming for the Master and she pushed the Master out of the way. Anyway, before the Bad Wolf destroyed his body, the one I helped Lucy grow for him, he placed his mind into this ring he was wearing and Hoshi sent it to me. Stupid me, I put the ring on and, bang, we're brain mates. He got tired of me being in there with him so he placed me in here."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"If I was, he would have found the Doctor and his lot centuries ago."

"Are you saying you knew where they were all this time?"

"Yeah, but after seeing how happy my sis was, I never said a word."

"Cameron, do you know where my daddy is? The Master took him," Namid said as the Valeyard saw Cameron's eyes grew dark and he growled.

"No, Princess, I don't know where he is. Don't worry. I'll go find him."

"Yay!" she said as he laughed and the Valeyard watched him leave and the mirror showed their reflection.

"Let's go see Aunt Rosie," he said as they left the room and Theta's screams echoed down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosie jumped when the door opened and the Valeyard came into the room. He closed the door when he placed Namid down and Rosie ran to her, wrapping her arms around her.

"Are you alright?" Rosie asked as Namid nodded and she looked at the Valeyard. "Thank you."

"Aunt Rosie, the Master took my daddy!" Namid said as she started crying again and Rosie rocked her. The Valeyard watched when the screaming stopped and Rosie looked at him.

"Was that the Doctor?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, that was Theta."

"No."

"It gets worse. Alan and some of the others are missing and I'm afraid they may be next." He walked to Rosie as she let go of Namid and he wrapped his arms around Rosie. He hushed her as she cried and he sent love into her mind. "Hey, what happened to Rose Tyler, the toughest shop girl in London?"

"She fell in love with a Time Lord and turned into a wimp," she teased as he laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, I don't believe that! Nope! Never happen!" he said, shaking his head and she saw some of it sticking up on the top of his head.

"You know, you'd look a lot better if you washed that hair product out of your hair."

"Hmmmmmm, I think you're right, where's the bathroom?" he asked as she pointed and he let go of her. "Be right back!" He headed for the bathroom as he closed the door behind him and Rosie held onto Namid while Theta's screaming grew louder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Open the door!" Alan shouted as he slammed his fists against the door then turned and looked at the others. Frazer held onto Angel while James held onto Elizabeth and Tara. Tia, Emi, Amelia, Opal, Simon, Amelia, Caroline and Jenny sat on the floor. They had heard Theta's screams and Alan slid against the wall and sat on the floor.

"Dad, was that the Doctor?" Elizabeth asked and he shook his head.

"No, I think that was Theta."

"Why is the Master doing this?" Angel asked.

"I think it's because he never had the chance to torture him when Theta was his prisoner."

"When was that?" Tia asked and Alan gave them the short version on how they met Theta and Adam. Suddenly the door opened when Adam walked in the room and Alan stood up.

"Adam, is that you?" he asked as Adam turned his head toward him and Alan saw the darkness in his eyes. "Bloody hell, Mate, what did he do to you?"

"You will come with me or that one dies!" Adam said as he pointed the laser at Angel and she buried her face into Frazer's chest.

"Alright, Mate, I'll go with you," Alan said as Adam pointed the laser at him and they left the room. The door closed behind them while they walked down the hallway and he turned, smiling at him. "That was fun. Now, why don't you drop the gun and tell me what's really going on."

"Move," Adam said, pointing the laser at him.

"Adam, Tiri'me'su, I don't know what the Master did but this isn't you! Come on, old toe jam, fight!"

"If you do not move, I will shoot you," Adam said and Alan sighed. They walked around the corner when they came to the med bay and Alan's hearts froze at the sight of Theta standing near the bed. He was dressed exactly like Adam and his hair was slicked back. The Master and Hoshi smiled at him while Adam led Alan to the bed then the Master looked at Theta and clapped his hands twice.

"Go get the other one!" he asked as Theta nodded and Alan looked at the Master.

"What have you done with them?!" he demanded while the Master walked to him and tilted his head to one side.

"Oh, not much, I just showed them who's really in charge. Now, be a good clone and get on the bed."

"Bite me!"

"No, sorry, I'm not in the mood. But, if you play your cards right, I might afterwards!' the Master purred as he ran a finger along Alan's cheek and Alan growled. "Get on the bed!" Nodding, Alan laid down on the bed as the Master came closer and placed his hands on either side of Alan's head. "Good boy."

"Shout your gob and get it over with," Alan said, closing his eyes then screamed when the pain hit him and the Master's laughter echoed in his ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting against the wall, John looked out into the hallway as he listened to Alan's screaming and closed his eyes. Frankie, Jenna and Marion were the only ones left in Theta's cell, Rain, Donna, Rose, Patience and Dex were the only ones left in Alan's cell and Jen and Peter were in the cell with him. Setting up a privacy block, he screamed inside his mind until he felt someone touch his hand and looked at Jen. She placed her arms around him as he started crying and sent love into his mind. Rocking him, she looked out into the hallway when she saw Theta walking closer and her eyes went wide.

"Uncle Theta, is that you?" she asked as John stood up and Theta's cold eyes locked with his.

"You will come with me," he said as the barrier came down and Theta pointed the laser at him.

"Rassilon's eyebrows, what did he do to you?!" John asked and Theta grabbed hold of his arm, shoving him in front of him.

"Theta, Love, no, don't do this!" Frankie shouted as she pounded her hands on the barrier and he looked at her. She backed away from the barrier after seeing the coldness in his eyes and he shoved John, making him walk down the hallway. Alan's screaming died down by the time they came to the med bay and John's eyes went wide when he saw Alan and Adam standing near the bed. The Master smiled, rubbing his hands together and John softly growled.

"You bastard, what did you do to them?!" John demanded. The Master walked to him when he placed his hands on John's shoulders and went face to face with him.

"The same thing I'm going to do you! The only thing I regret is that coward of a brother of yours nicked off. I'm sure he'd see things my way after he saw what I did to you. Now, get on the bed before I break your neck!" Nodding, John laid down on the bed when the Master placed his hands on either side of John's head and grinned. "Oh, yes, I am going to enjoy this!"

"Master-sama, wait!" Hoshi said as he looked at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What, can't you see that I am busy?!" he asked as she sauntered over to him and slid her arms around his waist.

"I think you should have his brother here to watch this," she said as he looked at John then kissed her lips.

"Go get him!" the Master said and Adam, Alan and Theta saluted him then left the room. Tossing Hoshi to the floor, he walked back to the bed and placed his hands on either side of John's head and blinked. "Now, where was I?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what do you think?" the Valeyard asked as he walked out of the bathroom and Rosie smiled, seeing her Doctor smiling back at her.

"You look great but I'd lose the black robes," Rosie teased and he laughed.

"Yep, black is definitely NOT my color!" He heard someone coming when he hushed them and pointed to the bathroom. The bathroom door closed as the door opened and Adam, Alan and Theta walked inside the room. "Let me guess. He needs me in the med bay."

"Yes," Alan said in a cold tone as Rosie hushed Namid and the Valeyard sighed. Nodding, the Valeyard walked to the door when they left the room and Rosie and Namid came out of the bathroom.

"Why does the Master want to see Daddy?" Namid asked and Rosie looked at the door.

"I don't know but I hope he can convince the Master that he's still on their side."

"What if he can't?"

"He'll kill him," she said then knelt down and wrapped her arms around Namid.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

The Valeyard felt sick to his stomach as he followed Theta, Adam and Alan back towards the med bay. This was where the path of darkness had led him, watching while three versions of himself became mindless, evil slaves living only to do the Master's bidding and now the forth, his own clone, was about to be next. Anger rose up within him but this time it was being directed at the right person and he longed to do to the Master what he did to Theta, Adam and Alan.

They led him into the med bay and the Valeyard breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that John hadn't been turned yet. He swallowed hard when his clone turned his eyes to him and stared at him with pure hate.

"Ah, there you are…"

The Master trailed off when he noticed the Valeyard's hair.

"What's this?" he said, pointing to it.

The Valeyard hurriedly thought up an answer.

"I did that to distinguish myself from the new slaves," he said, pointing to the three in front of him.

"Ah, good idea. Especially since this one is about to join them," the Master said, giving John an evil grin.

John glared at him silently. Suddenly the Valeyard had an idea.

"Let me speak to him alone," he said, gesturing to John. "I wish to say something to him before he undergoes the change."

The Master and Hoshi stared at him silently for a moment before the Master nodded.

"Everyone out!" he ordered.

The three slaves turned and followed the Master and Hoshi out the door. The moment Alan shut it, the Valeyard hurried to John's side.

"Well, congratulations, after all these years you finally get to see me be a mindless slave again so enjoy it," John spat at him.

He paused when he noticed the Valeyard was staring down at him sadly. He looked harder into his eyes and then his own eyes widened.

"Doctor?" he said, hope rising within him.

"I'm sorry, John, I truly am," the Valeyard said.

"You…you're yourself again?" John said.

The Valeyard nodded.

"How?"

"Our Rose and Namid, they helped to get through to me," he replied.

"Is that why you came to get her?" John asked.

"I s'pose so. I wanted to know if she still had feelings for me but ever since I took Namid…no, wait, it's been going on a lot longer than that. Ever since I became the Valeyard, the Doctor within me kept screaming at me to change back. Rose and Namid helped convince me that I was wrong. Oh, John, I'm so sorry. I was wrong about you as well. You're not a worthless clone. I'm glad you're alive."

John smiled at that.

"What about Rose though, our Rose," he said.

"I'm not going to interfere. You and she are married and I respect that. I just want your forgiveness."

John smiled softly.

"You have it," he said.

"Thank you. And I will undo all of this, what's happened to your brothers and everyone else. This is all my fault. I should have opened the front doors and sent the Master and Hoshi tumbling out into the vortex. I still have no idea what he's doing with everyone but I'm determined to find out and rescue them. The trick is rescuing you without the Master cottoning on that I've changed."

"Let him change me then," John said.

"John, no."

"Yes. I have faith that you can change us back. I don't want you ending up the same way, not after you've gone back to being yourself. Just stay back and let the Master change me. It'll buy you time to figure out what he's up to and find a way to stop it."

"I promise I'll bring you back to your old self, John."

John smiled.

"It's nice to hear you say that instead of the usual, I'll get you for taking Rose away from me speech," he said to him.

He shook his head.

"No, Rose is entitled to be with whomever she wants. Her happiness is all that matters."

"Agreed," John replied.

"Just as long as you treat her the way she deserves to be treated, I'm happy."

"I do. I treat her like the queen that she is," John said.

"Good," he said.

John frowned when he noticed his hesitation.

"Is there something else you want to say to me?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid to say it," he said.

John gave him a wry grin.

"You, afraid to tell me something, there's a switch," he said.

He sobered up.

"Tell me, please," he said.

The Valeyard sighed.

"Namid…Namid knew I was lonely and she offered to be my daughter and I could be her second father if I went back to being a good guy."

John grinned.

"Really? She musta got that from me and Tara. Tara did the same thing to me," he said to him. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her yes, but…"

"But?"

"But…now I'm not so sure."

"Why?" John asked.

The Valeyard rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't wanna interfere with your family. I had no right to do that without asking everyone and I'm sure the Doctor won't want an old enemy being co-parent to his daughter and…"

"Wait, can I ask you something," John said.

"What?"

He smiled.

"Will you be my brother?"

The question stunned the Valeyard. He stared at him in silence, not sure if he heard him right.

"After all I've done and tried to do to you, you wanna be brothers?" he said to him.

"I was always a bit jealous of Alan and Adam because they enjoyed a relationship with their Doctors while you were stuck away in Volag Nok hating me. Don't get me wrong, I love them all dearly, the Doctor and Theta have been good to me, but they were never my Doctor. When you told me that you'd changed back to your old self, the first thing that popped into my mind was we could be brothers now and I don't know about the others, but I'm chuffed that Namid offered to be your daughter. You need someone like her in your life just like I needed Tara."

John chuckled.

"Must be a quirk for us in our universe, we seem to enjoy adopting other people's children," he added. "But anyway, I mean it, if you wish to be my brother, I'll accept you completely and once that lot goes back to normal, I'll plead for them to take you in to our family."

"Funny, that's what Rose said as well."

"Well, Rose can see what I see and we both know that you need to be surrounded with love so you don't go back to the way you were before. So how 'bout it, old man? Wanna have a clone for a brother?"

The Valeyard swallowed hard.

"More than anything," he replied softly.

John beamed.

"Then that's what you are to me from here on out," John said to him.

"And you are my brother from here on out," the Valeyard said. "Having said that, I can't let you go through with this."

"You have to; it's the only way to buy you some time to find out what he's doing. Don't worry, we'll be alright. I trust you, Te'lesau, I know you won't let me down."

He chuckled when the Valeyard teared up at hearing John call him beloved brother.

"Stop that, you have to be the big, bad Valeyard, you know," he teased.

"I will rescue you. Come Hell or high water, I will find a way to turn you and the others back," he said in a choked voice.

"I know you will. That's why I'm volunteering to undergo this. Don't worry, just pretend to be the Valeyard and keep him from suspecting anything," John said. "Having said that, you better finish this conversation before he does suspect you."

The Valeyard nodded. He hesitated a moment and then lowered his head to John's. John smiled as they touched foreheads and briefly touched one another's minds.

"Hurry, Te'lesau, before he suspects you," John said softly.

"You're extremely brave, my brother," the Valeyard said.

"Well, that's cause I was cloned from the bravest bloke around," John replied.

The Valeyard smiled and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead before he straightened back up, composed himself and walked over to the door.

"I'm finished now," he said to the Master and Hoshi.

"Bout time, what'd you do, list off every grievance you ever had with the man?" the Master said, coming back inside with Hoshi.

"I wanted him to know how worthless he is and how much I will enjoy seeing him enslaved," the Valeyard forced himself to say.

"Well, you're very long-winded, but then again, you were the Doctor," the Master replied.

The Valeyard suddenly had a thought.

"Speaking of, where is the Doctor? I wish to speak to him as well," he said.

"He's being held in a locked and sealed room at the end of the corridor. But if you go now, you'll miss the fun," the Master said, gesturing to John.

The Valeyard glanced at him and saw John nod his head slightly in approval.

"You have this well in hand," he said to the Master. "I want the Doctor to know what has been done to his family and that he will soon die."

The Master shrugged.

"As you wish."

"What exactly are you doing with him and his family and where are the other slaves?"

"Ah, I sent them into the maze."

"Maze, what maze?" the Valeyard said.

"The one I asked the TARDIS to create for me."

The Valeyard raised his eyebrow.

"The TARDIS created it for you?" he said. "My TARDIS created something for you?"

"Ah, ah, ah, it's not your TARDIS, it belongs to the Rani," the Master corrected.

"Yeah, right, whatever. What maze?" the Valeyard said.

The Master grinned as he walked over to John. At the same time, Hoshi stepped back, leaned back against the wall and kept an eye on the Valeyard. John glared up at the Master as he ran a finger down his cheek.

"My body's previous owner gave me the idea," the Master said to him. "About the Labyrinth movie and the maze the girl had to go through in order to win back her baby brother. I decided to create a maze of my own, one that the Doctor must run. In it, I have placed his beloved family members at random locations. They are sealed away inside the walls with a clear barrier in front so the Doctor can see them. The Doctor need only touch the barrier and they are set free. However, the Doctor will be running against the clock and when the clock runs down, whoever is not free will die courtesy of a special poison gas I found in the Rani's laboratory. A gas I believe that will kill a Time Lord or Lady stone dead.

The Valeyard fought to keep his composure as John let out a stream of curses at the Master.

"Don't worry, my little clone. You're not destined for a cell. You see, you and your altered brothers will be set free in the maze to stop the Doctor or at the very least, slow his progress. That and a few clever death traps I've set up at random spots. I figured I'd make his and his family's destruction entertaining for us," he said to the Valeyard. "And there you have it, the clever plan I thought up. Brilliant, huh?"

"Very," the Valeyard said as calmly as he could.

His hearts ached when he saw how brave John was being and rage filled every inch of his being until he literally had to force himself to keep still. He longed to snap the Master's neck and thought he could get away with it but Hoshi was another matter. He had seen some of her power when she transformed briefly back into her fox form but he was unsure just how powerful she really was and he couldn't risk attacking the Master until he knew for sure just what she was capable of. He knew that his best bet lay in speaking to the Doctor and warning him before he was forced to go into the maze. That and he wanted to beg his forgiveness as he had done with John. Lastly, he wanted to get away from the med bay because he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his composure while he watched his brother scream. He hated leaving him alone with his deadliest adversary and his paramour but he knew John would want him to warn the Doctor about what was going to happen. So as calmly as he could, he told the Master he wanted to speak to the Doctor.

"Down the corridor to your left," he said to him. "I'll get started with Cloney Boy here while you fulfill your need to gloat."

The Valeyard glanced at John and hurriedly touched his mind again before the Master could feel him doing it. Then, he turned and forced himself to go out into the corridor. As soon as the door was closed, he hurried down to the end of the hallway and ordered the TARDIS to unseal the door. To his relief, the TARDIS complied and he took out his sonic screwdriver and unlocked it. The Doctor was sitting on the floor of the metal, empty room. He stood up and glared at him as he closed the door and locked it.

"We haven't much time," the Valeyard said, handing him the screwdriver.

The Doctor took it and stared at it for a moment before he looked into the Valeyard's eyes.

"You're….you've changed back," he finally said.

"Yes, and I beg your forgiveness for everything I've done. It was John's Rose and Namid that finally convinced me to change and I assure you, they're both safe inside a sealed room," he replied. "I wanted to talk to you because I found out the Master's plans for you and because I wanted to tell you that I accepted Namid's offer to become her father. "

The Doctor smiled at that. Suddenly John's screams echoed down the corridor.

"That's John. I wanted to stop the Master but he went ahead and underwent the enslavement to buy us time," the Valeyard said. "Before the Master did that, I talked to him privately and begged his forgiveness and he became my brother."

The Doctor grinned.

"Then I also offer the same thing," he said to him.

The Valeyard was shocked.

"You want to be my brother?"

He chuckled.

"Might as well, seeing as how we're both gonna share Namid now," he said to him.

"Then I accept."

He briefly embraced the Doctor before he hurriedly told him what the Master's plans were. The Doctor sighed and shook his head when he finished.

"Koschei, you demented son of a bitch, always out to hurt the innocent in your quest to kill me," he said.

"I'll help you as much as I can but take my screwdriver for protection. I don't know what kind of death traps he has in this maze but I'm sure they won't be pleasant."

The Doctor nodded.

"Thank you, not only for warning me but for changing back to your old self."

"Well, like you said, I'm rubbish at being the villain," he replied.

The Valeyard sighed sadly when John's screams continued.

"I better get back there. The Master already suspects me as it is."

"Then go and don't worry, we'll defeat him and find a way to free our family and brothers," he said. "And trust me; the others will want to be your brothers as well once they hear about this."

"Thank you. Good luck, Doctor."

"You too, my brother. Be careful."

"And you."

The Doctor nodded. He put the screwdriver deep inside his trouser pocket and watched quietly as the Valeyard left the room and sealed the door back up.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Cameron walked by the mirrors as he tried to find the Doctor when he stopped and his eyes went wide. The children were inside a stone room and he could just see another stone wall from the opening in the wall. Ducking down, he put the helmet on his head then tapped on the glass and the children looked at him.

"Who's that?" Christopher asked as Little Cameron smiled and ran to the mirror.

"It's my friend!" Little Cameron said as the children gathered around the mirror and Cameron smiled.

"Hello," Cameron said but felt the anger building inside him and balled his hands into fists. Now he understood where they were. The Master had made a maze and was using them as bait. He was glad that Namid wasn't in there with them but the thought of the Master hurting innocent children made him want to rip him to shreds.

"How did you find me?" Little Cameron asked as he looked at him and half smiled. He ached to break through the glass and scoop his nephew into his arms then he looked at the other children and blinked. They were all his nieces and nephews and had a right to know who he was.

"Before I tell you, I need to explains something," Cameron said and his hands shook as he reached up, removing the helmet.

"It's that Master Man!" Jackie shouted as they ran into the corner and Cameron frowned.

"Nononononono, I'm not him! Please, come back, I won't hurt you!" Slowly, the children walked back to the mirror as he sighed and brushed the hair from his eyes. "Ok, first off, you and I are related. Your mum…" He pointed to Little Cameron and sweetly smiled at him. "…She's my sister. You see, a long time ago, I did something really dumb. I became friends with the Master. I thought he liked me because I did bad things for him. I didn't know they were bad at first. Anyway, when this magical fox lady defeated…"

"You mean Imiko?" David asked.

"If that was her name, yeah, anyway, when she defeated him, this bad magical fox lady gave me this ring that the Master used to store his mind. Stupid me, I put it on. Cliff notes, he took over my body, got tired of me being in my head with him and put me in here."

"That's nae fair!" Zoe said and Donald nodded.

"You got that right. Now, do you have any idea where you are?"

"No, he just put us in here after he took us from our mommies and daddies," said Chaska.

"BOO!" Alexander said as he jumped up and Cameron laughed.

"Boo to you, too!" he said and Alexander giggled. "Well then, Children of Time, what we need to do is…"

"BOO!"

"Right, boo! Where was I? Oh, right, we need…"

"BOO!"

"Ah, so it's a game, is it?!" Cameron said as he walked away and they looked into the mirror.

"Where did he go?" Donald asked when they heard a cough and turned, seeing Cameron in the other mirror. Laughing, they ran to the mirror but he walked away and they frowned. For a few minutes, they ran from one mirror to the other until Alexander curled into a ball on the floor and went to sleep and Cameron smiled.

"Shhhhh, ok, now that we got Baby Boo to sleep, what we need to do is figure out a way to get you out of there," Cameron whispered and leaned against the side of the mirror.

"If we knew where our mummies and daddies were, they could get us out," David said.

"Yeah, my daddy could use his sonic screwdriver and open that barrier," Christopher said, pointing to the barrier.

"There's an idea. Let me go see if I can find them!" Cameron said as they nodded and he looked at them. The idea of leaving them alone caused the anger inside him to grow as an invisible wind caused his hair to ripple on his head and they looked at him.

"Are you ok?" Sokanon asked and he nodded.

"Be right back!" he said as they watched him leave and David blinked.

"He's really mad," David said.

"Yeah, bet if he saw the Master Man, he would kick his butt!" Christopher said and the other children nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After John stopped screaming, he stood near Adam, Alan and Theta and the Master looked at them. Smiling, he turned to Hoshi when he noticed that she was looking out the doorway and he walked to her, spinning her around to face him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"I do not trust the Valeyard," she said and he stroked her hair.

"I knew this would happen. The Doctor, even this one, is predictable. Oh, he'll pretend to be one thing but, as soon as things go south, he changes into another. Rather annoying but that's who he is. ANNOYING! So, if he has changed back into his goodie goodie self again, he would have told the other Doctor what's going on which means I need to make things interesting!"

"What do you have in mind?" she asked as he looked at Alan, John, Adam and Theta and smiled.

"Well, as you know, I placed half of the Doctor's family in one spot, the other half in another spot, the younger ones in another spot and the brats at the center of the maze. Can you imagine what the Doctor would do if he found them dead and his brothers standing over the bodies?!"

"No."

"You are an idiot. He would lose it and kill them!" he said as he walked to the table and picked up four earpieces. Walking to Adam, Alan, Theta and John, he placed the earpieces into their right ears, clicked his heels together and stood at attention. "All right, Slaves, you have your orders. When I give the order, you are to go into the maze and hunt down the Doctor's family. Once you find them, you are to kill them then yourselves."

"Yes, Master!" the four of them said and Hoshi gasped.

"I thought you wanted the Doctor to kill them!" she said and he laughed.

"I changed my mind!" he said then shook his hands at Alan, Adam, John and Theta. "Well, get going!"

Nodding, they left the room while the Master did a little victory dance and laughed. Hoshi looked at him with a confused look on her face when he grabbed her and locked eyes with her.

"Ah, what is this I see? My dear little fox, don't even THINK about stopping me! I have no qualms about killing you," he said, shoving her to the floor then left the room and his laughter echoed down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing only empty stone rooms as he looked through the mirrors, Cameron stopped when he saw Frankie, Marion, Jenna, Jen and Peter and tapped on the glass. Peter stormed to the mirror when he glared at him and Cameron swallowed hard.

"Let us out!" Peter shouted, smacking his hands on the glass.

"I would if I could," Cameron said when Frankie walked closer and looked at him.

"I don't think that's the Master," she whispered as Cameron gave her sad puppy eyes and her mouth fell open. "Cammie, is that you?!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" he said as tears filled her eyes and he sighed. "Come on, Sis, no tears."

"Who is this?" Peter asked.

"This is my brother."

"But he looks just like the Master," Jen said.

"That's because he took my body," Cameron said then gave them a short version of what happened.

"What did that bastard do to my husband?" Marion demanded and Cameron sighed.

"I don't know. I do know that your children are alright."

"You've see them?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, and that wee one is a pip."

"Are you talking about Alexander?" Jenna asked.

"Is he wearing a t-shirt with penguins on it?"

"Yes, that's him."

"Anyway, do any of you have anything that can help you get out of here?"

"No, the Master took our stuff," Peter said.

"Shite, ok, I'm going to go see if I can find anyone else." They watched as he left when Marion held onto Frankie and sent love into her mind while she cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Valeyard stopped when he saw Hoshi sitting on the floor and he walked to her. He noticed that the Master, John, Adam, Alan and Theta were missing and yanked her head back by the hair and she growled at him.

"Where are they?!" he demanded.

"You're too late. He's taken them to the maze." She yelped as he tossed her to the floor and pointed the sonic screwdriver at her.

"Why did he take them there?"

"They are going to do a little hunting," she said with a smirk.

"Rassilon, he's going to make them hunt the Doctor."

"No, he sent them to hunt and kill his family."

"What?"

"They are to hunt down and kill his family then kill themselves."

"Take me to the maze!" The Valeyard's hearts skipped beats as he pulled her to her feet and shoved her towards the door. They left the med bay as she walked in front of him and he kept the sonic screwdriver aimed at her.

"_Brother, we have a problem," _he thought after setting up a privacy block and they went around the corner.

"_What's going on?" _the Doctor asked.

"_The Master took Alan, Adam, Theta and John to the maze. They are to hunt down and kill the others then kill themselves."_

_  
"Are you sure?"_

"_Hoshi just told me. We're heading for the maze. Where are you?"_

Suddenly the Doctor appeared from a side hallway as he glared at Hoshi and The Valeyard moved closer, his lips near her ear.

"Any last words?" he whispered as she swallowed hard and the Doctor softly growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kinoukyouasu.

In Japanese, it stood for yesterday, today and tomorrow and was the home of the kitsune. It was a mystical place outside of time and a white mist floated over the ground. Large purple mountains rose in the distance while the calls of cranes floated through the air. The pagodas rose majestically near the trees and the kitsune either sat near reflecting pools, walking in the groves of cherry trees or slept on mats and the fish in the coy ponds swam happily in the clear waters.

Imiko sat on the mat while looking through an old photo album and smiled softly. Alan was making a silly face in one of the photographs while the Doctor gagged from him holding his too tight and Rain and Rose were laughing. She missed her friends and had thought of them often. Sighing, she closed the album and placed it on the mat.

"Imiko!" shouted a voice while a novice kitsune ran to her and panted after stopping.

"Tai-Yun, what is it?" she asked as she stood up and he bowed.

"The Great Mother has sent me. She has found the Betrayer!" Tai-Yun said as he handed her the scroll and she opened it. Reading what was on the scroll, a low growl filled her throat and light flashed behind her eyes.

"The Betrayer has my friends," she said, handing the scroll to him and closed her eyes. With a flash of light, she vanished and her howl caused the cranes to take flight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frazer held onto Angel while he sent love into her mind and Emi examined the barrier. Tia had tried to climb the walls but they were too slippery and she sat on the floor near Jenny and Tara. Simon, Amelia, Opal, Amelia and Caroline sat together and James held onto Elizabeth. She looked up at him as he smiled and she smiled back.

"So, you come here often?" he teased as Elizabeth smacked his chest and he stroked her hair.

"It's not fair," she sighed as she looked over and Frazer and Angel and he frowned.

"Well, yeah, we're in some stone cell waiting for the Master to kill us."

"That's not what I mean. It's not fair that my kid sister has the man of her dreams and I'm all alone."

"Maybe that's because you're picky."

"Picky?"

"Face it, Dizzy Lizzy, when it comes to men, you have a bad track record."

"Look who's talking."

"Hey, I'm not saying I was some sort of Casanova or anything. I'm saying that you and I just suck at love."

"That's not true. We were good together."

"What are you saying?"

"When we get out of here, you and I are finally going to do what we should have done years ago."

"Is it me or did you just tell me we're going to get married?"

"That is exactly what I mean!" She rested her head on his chest as she heard his hearts slamming in his chest as he smiled at her, kissing her hand.

"Pretty Lady, you got yourself a deal!"

They started kissing while Tia looked at the mirror then blinked when she thought she saw something moving. She moved closer as she squatted down and slowly raised her head, looking into the mirror. She screamed as Cameron's head slowly appeared and he ducked.

"There is something in the mirror!" she shouted as they gathered around the mirror and Cameron's right hand appeared.

"Hello," Cameron's hand said.

"Who are you?" Frazer asked.

"I'm Cameron."

"You're a hand called Cameron?" Angel asked.

"Funny, look, if I stand up, no shouting." They watched as he stood up and Frazer roared, slamming his hands against the glass.

"Give me back my son, you wanker!" he shouted and Cameron sighed.

"Ok, just so we're clear, I AM NOT THE MASTER!" Cameron shouted then told them what was happening and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, we believe you," James said and Cameron leaned on the side of the mirror.

"Good, now, do any of you have anything that can get you out of there?"

"No, that monster took our things," Emi said.

"Great, well, I'm going to see if I can find the Doctor."

"Wait, what about my baby?" Angel asked and he saw that her eyes were red from crying.

"Which one is he?"

"Alexander."

"You mean the cute one that likes to go "Boo!"?"

"Yes!"

"He and the rest of the kids are fine. Now, if you excuse me," he said as he walked away and Frazer held onto Angel, sending love into her mind.

"Everything's going to be alright, Love," he whispered as she nodded, looking at the mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whistling, the Master led the way while Alan, Adam, Theta and John followed him and they stopped in front of large iron doors. Two goblin faces, one with a brass ring in its nose and the other with a brass ring in its mouth, were carved into the doors and he turned, looking at them.

"Gentlemen, what you are about to see is a stroke of genius. Sad to say but it isn't mine. BUT, it is brilliant!" Pulling on the brass rings, the doors moaned opened and they walked inside the maze. The stone walls rose up toward the gray sky as thunder rumbled somewhere and iron spikes sat on the top of the walls. Dead vines clung to the gray stone and were lying on the ground and the fire from the torches cast long shadows on the walls. He looked at Alan, Adam, Theta and John as he smiled then handed them hand scanners. "Now, these will lead you to your targets. Good luck and happy hunting!" He watched them head down the path as he sniffed and pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. Shrugging, he left the maze as he closed the doors then leaned on them and waited for the Doctor to come. "This is going to be fun!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, come on, come oooooooooooooooon!" Cameron said as he looked through the mirrors then stopped and stood flat against the darkness. He watched the red balloons moving behind the mirrors and he sighed. Over the two centuries, he's seen those balloons and heard the sounds of little girls laughing and talking but never saw anything but the balloons. Pushing off the wall, he looked into the mirror when he saw Rain, Donna, Rose, Patience and Dex in a stone room and tapped on the glass, making them look at him.

"You!" Dex growled as he walked to the mirror and Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Before any of you start yelling, I am NOT the Master! I'm Cameron!" Cameron said and Rain walked to the mirror.

"As in Frankie's missing brother?" she asked and he nodded. After telling them what happened, he leaned on the edge of the mirror and Rose walked to the mirror.

"Where are our husbands?" she asked.

"Not sure about the Doctor but I think the Master has yours. And, no, I have no idea what he did to him."

"How do we know you're not working for the Master?" Donna asked.

"Red, if I was, do you think I would be in here?" he asked with a smile and she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Cor, you are a cheeky one, aren't you?" she asked and he gave her a wide grin.

"Look, do any of you have anything that can get you out of there?"

"No, he took our stuff," Rain said and he slammed his fists against the glass.

"Ok, I'll go see if I can find the Doctor," he said as he started to leave when Rain called to him and his head popped back into the mirror. "What?"

"Be careful," she said and he gave her a stunned look.

"Always am!" he said then vanished and Donna smiled.

"I like him," Donna said and they nodded.

"I just hope he finds my dad before anything else happens," Dex said as he held onto Patience and they all said a silent prayer.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Hoshi grunted as the Doctor grabbed her from his brother and slammed her hard into the metal wall.

"You've been a thorn in my side since I met you," he snarled at her. "Looking at you, it's hard to believe that your sister is so benevolent because you're nothing but a conniving, evil bitch!"

Hoshi snorted.

"My sisters, they're all weak," she said. "I'm the only one who deserves to be called kitsune."

"Where are they? What have you done with our family?" the Doctor yelled at her. "If you've harmed a hair on any of their heads, I'll…"

"I've done nothing. The Master's done it all. He's done things even I would never do," Hoshi replied.

"Like what?"

"He's imprisoned your children in the center of the maze and if you don't get to them in time, they'll be poisoned with that gas of his."

She gasped when the Doctor rammed his body up against hers. She swallowed hard when he saw his eyes were so black, no light could get through them. She had heard her sister, Imiko, speak of him before and tell them of his deeds and how much power he possessed inside him. She never believed any of it until now. She could see from the darkness in his eyes why it had been so easy for the other Doctor to turn evil.

"I…don't know where they are, the Master didn't tell me. He didn't tell me much," she said.

"So you were nothing but a plaything for him, just like Lucy was," the Doctor said.

"Hai," she said.

"You're pathetic! I oughta snap your neck here and now…"

"No."

The Doctor looked back at the Valeyard who was slumped against the other wall.

"No, it's not her fault. It's mine," he said dully. "It's because of me that all this happened."

"No," the Doctor said to him. "Brother, it's…"

"Yes, it is. If I hadn't been so weak and allowed myself to become the Valeyard, none of this would have happened," he said in the same dull voice. "I let my desire for revenge blind me to everything and now you and your family are suffering because of it."

He walked over to the Doctor.

"Keep an eye on her, I'm going to go into the maze and get your family back."

"No, I'm going in there with you," the Doctor said.

"No, you've suffered enough. Let this be my punishment. I deserve to go through it. I deserve to die."

"No! Brother, please, just lis..."

He gasped when there was a sudden flash of light and Hoshi vanished into thin air. Both the Doctor and Valeyard stared at the place where she had been only a second ago before the Doctor let out a howl of rage and pounded the wall with his fist.

"Damn her!"

He ran his hand through his hair.

"We can't worry about that now. We have to find the others…together."

"But…"

"No, Brother, you're not going alone. You're not gonna be alone ever again, do you understand me? This is not the time and place for guilt. If the Master has this maze on a timer, we have to get in there and save everyone before they end up dead. Now…will you quit beating yourself up and work with me to save OUR family?"

The Valeyard nodded. The Doctor gave him a brief hug and sent love into his mind before both of them turned and headed down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a flash of light, Imiko appeared in the middle of the maze. A moment before, she had located her traitorous sister and took her away from the TARDIS to be imprisoned in a force bubble outside of time and space until she could deal with her properly. She looked around but all she could see was the reflection of her fox body in the metal walls. Knowing that time was short, she levitated up and began to search for any death traps so she could disable them and help her friends survive their ordeal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor and the Valeyard paused in their search for the maze.

"This is taking too long," the Valeyard said.

He looked up at the ceiling.

"TARDIS, bring the entrance of the maze to us," he yelled at her.

He glowered when he felt the TARDIS resisting him.

"TARDIS, I am your master now and I command you to obey me!" he said to her.

The TARDIS rumbled threateningly but a moment later the doors to the maze appeared before them.

"This is not good. She's slipping," the Valeyard said to him. "I had to do several things to counteract whatever the Rani did to her so she wouldn't turn against me but my adjustments are barely holding her back. I meant to go back and do more but then all this happened and now she's starting to find ways around what I did."

"I just hope she'll hold long enough to let us get through this maze," the Doctor said. "I don't fancy the thought of battling her along with everyone else. But if I have to, I'll do what I did the last time we were in here and become a conduit for my TARDIS so she can come in and hold her at bay. Come, my Brother, let's find the others before it's too late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John, Theta and Alan paused in their search. Adam had run on ahead and they had all lost sight of him. The maze had so many twists and turns in it, they weren't even sure where they were anymore. All of the corridors looked the same, the same polished metal walls that gleamed in the overhead lights.

"I say we split up," John said. "Do what Adam did."

"No, I think we should stay together," Theta said. "I don't know where we are and I don't wanna get lost in here and never find my way back. If we stick together, we'll be safe."

"What about Adam?" John asked.

"Sod him. The fool ran off by himself. If he gets lost, it's his own fault," Alan said. "I say we do what Theta suggested and stick together."

John nodded and the three of them continued down the corridor. They turned the corner and gasped when Alan tripped a laser beam that was across the bottom of the walls. All three of them ducked when a slit opened up in the wall above and a gleaming metal saw blade zoomed down at an angle barely missing them.

"You mean he didn't turn off the traps for us?" Theta said angrily. "Damn him, how are we s'posed to find the others if we have to dodge the traps?"

"Just keep your eyes open, look all around," John said. "Theta, keep looking up, Alan, look down and I'll look in the middle. Just be careful."

They nodded and hurried on, keeping their eyes open for anything suspicious. They rounded another corner and ran halfway up it, then they came to a stop and grinned when they saw the first barrier with Frankie, Marion, Jenna, Jen and Peter inside it. They all positioned themselves in a semi-circle, preparing to fight as Theta touched the barrier and it disappeared.

"Hello there, everyone," he said as he, Alan and John came inside. "Guess what we're here to do?"

"No, Theta, stop!" Frankie said as they advanced on them. "Please, don't do this. Remember who you are!"

For a moment, Theta stopped and seemed to remember her, then the evil grin was back and everyone tensed their bodies, ready to go down fighting as the three brothers closed in on them.

Then suddenly, they stopped again and this time there were confused looks on their faces as they struggled to move. The captives stared at them in confusion as they wondered what was going on. Then they heard a chuckle and turned to see Cameron leaning against the side of the mirror.

"Yup, I'm pretty handy in a fight," he said.

"You did this?" Jen asked.

"I sure did, Blondie. They are immobilized from the neck down. Like I said, I'm good," he said.

They glanced at each other and Frankie drew near to Theta.

"Love, it's me. Please wake up," she said as he grunted and struggled to get free. "Please, you're stronger than this. All of you!"

"Yes," Marion said as she went over to Alan and John. "Please don't do this. We love you!"

Peter and Jen walked over to their father.

"Dad, please come back to us," Jen said.

"Yes, Father, fight this. Fight what they did to you," Peter urged.

"You're stronger than this," Jenna said to Alan. "Think of your family, your wife and daughters and son, your brothers and sisters. They love you, we love you, please wake up."

"Jen…na?" Alan said slowly.

He closed his eyes along with his brothers and they concentrated while their family members urged them on. All of them entered the brother's minds and fought together to help break past the barriers the Master had set up and free them. The brothers gritted their teeth and their eyes squinted shut as they concentrated as hard as they could to break the Master's hold on them. Then with a yell, all of them broke down the barriers at the same time their family members penetrated through and everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they were finally freed.

"Theta!" Frankie said as Cameron let go of their bodies.

"Frankie, oh love, I'm so sorry," Theta said, embracing her.

"No, it wasn't your fault. You were under the Master and Valeyard's control," she said, hugging him.

John hugged his children while Alan hugged Marion and Jenna.

"Where's Adam?" Marion asked Alan.

"We don't know, he ran on ahead of us. We nearly got killed by one of the Master's death traps so I hope he's still in one piece. "Where is Rose, have you seen her?"

Marion shook her head and he ran his hand through his hair as he silently said a prayer that she was alright. Marion sighed angrily.

"This is all the Master and Valeyard's fault. When I get ahold of him…"

"No, it's the Master's fault alone. The Valeyard is no more, the Doctor part of him is back in control," John said.

They stared at him in shock.

"He's the Doctor again?" Jen asked.

"Yes, Rosie and Namid helped to turn him back to his old self and before I was altered, I spoke with him and forgave him and we became brothers."

Theta and Alan looked at each other and laughed with joy while the others breathed sighs of relief.

"I can back that up. I've spoken to him and he's no longer the Valeyard," Cameron said. "In fact, I think he's helping the Doctor to find you lot. And Namid and Rosie are safe, the former Valeyard put them in a room together and had it sealed up so they'd be safe."

"Oh, thank God," Marion said as the others joined in the sentiment.

"We have to get you lot away from here now," John said. "The Master has this maze on a timer and when the clock runs down, poison gas shoots out and we all die."

The others gasped at that.

"We have to find the others then before it's too late," Peter said.

John nodded.

"Yes, but keep your eyes open for any death traps and follow us, with any luck we'll be able to locate the others in time," he said.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

"_Daddy?!" _the little voice shouted while Adam ran around the corner and the light on the tracker the Master gave him grew brighter. When they first came into the maze, the walls were made of stone but now they were a shiny metal and the gravel paths gave way to twisting corridors. He had been able to avoid the death traps that the Master had set when he smiled and saw that he was at the center of the maze. Running to the barrier, he looked inside the cell and placed the tracker in the holder on his belt. Touching the barrier, he watched it vanish as he clenched his jaw and walked inside the cell.

"Hello," he said as the children looked at him and David blinked.

"Daddy, is that you?" David asked and Adam looked at him.

"_Daddy?!" _the tiny voice called out inside his mind and he blinked.

"Daddy, are you alright?"

"_Daddy?" _the tiny voice shouted and he could hear the fear coming from it.

"Daddy?"

"_Daddy!" _the tiny voice pleaded and he closed his eyes.

"Daddy?"

"_DADDY!" _the tiny voice roared as memories of a frightened two year old girl crashed through his mind and he closed his eyes tighter.

"Shut up!" Adam screamed when he fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. Placing his hands on the ground, he breathed hard and fast through his nose while all the barriers the Master implanted into his mind crumbled and he slowly looked up at David, who had tears in his eyes. "David?"

"Daddy, you're scaring me," David said and Adam felt his hearts breaking. Sitting back on his knees, he reached out for David when David ran to him and Adam wrapped his arms around him.

"Shhhhhhhh, Daddy's sorry," he whispered as he sent love into David's mind and rocked him. He looked at the other children when he let go of David and stood up. He took a step toward them when he stopped and realized that he couldn't move.

"Hold it right there!" a voice said when he looked over at the mirror and Cameron glared at him.

"Let me go!" Adam shouted.

"Not until the others get here," Cameron said and Adam's hearts sped up.

"No, you can't let them kill them!"

"Oh, like that wasn't what you were going to do."

"No, I wasn't," Adam said and Cameron blinked, leaning on the side of the mirror.

"Aren't you under the Master's control like the others?"

"What do you mean? You're the Master!"

"No, I'm not."

"Then who are you?"

"That's Aunt Frankie's brother," David said while Adam looked at Cameron and Cameron told him what happened.

"Well, now that we got that all cleared up, mind letting me go?" Adam asked and Cameron nodded. Smiling, Adam turned when he looked at the kids and picked Alexander up, hugging him.

"Poop," Alexander said when Adam smelt something and held him away from his body.

"You couldn't have waited until we got home?" he asked while Alexander shook his head and Adam laughed. "Right, let's go find your mommy!" Pointing, he led the children out of the cell while Cameron watched then pushed off of the side of the mirror and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor and the Valeyard walked to the doors when they heard someone coming and the Doctor took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, aiming it down the hallway. The Master stopped when he saw them and sighed. He had fallen on his bottom when the doors vanished and he demanded that the TARDIS tell him where she had moved them.

"Shit," he whispered then stood against the wall and smiled. "Hello."

"Open the door!" the Doctor shouted.

"Nah!" the Master said and the Doctor walked closer. "Uh, I wouldn't do that! Now, just so you know, you have thirteen hours to find them before the gas kills them. Bye!"

They watched as the Master ran the other way and the Doctor started to go after him but the Valeyard stopped him.

"No, Brother, let him go," he said as the Doctor nodded while putting the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket and they walked to the doors.

"Where have I seen this before?" the Doctor asked.

"Ever see the movie Labyrinth?"

"Is that the movie with the puppets and that rock singer?"

"That's the one." The Doctor smiled when he grabbed hole of the brass rings, pulled and the doors moaned open. They walked inside the maze when the doors slammed shut and they turned around. Shrugging, they walked down the path when the Doctor took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and scanned the area.

"Funny, no sign of traps, you'd think there'd be traps," the Doctor said when something came around the corner and they stopped. Imiko smiled at them as the Doctor placed the sonic screwdriver away and did a little bow.

"Greetings, Doctor-san," she said as they walked closer and he hugged her.

"Let me guess, you deactivated the traps," he said and she nodded.

"Um, who is she and how did she get in here?" the Valeyard asked.

"Oh, sorry, this is Imiko. She is not only one of my best friends but a very powerful spirit."

"I am a kitsune," Imiko said and the Valeyard pulled the Doctor behind him.

"Be careful, Brother, if she is anything like Hoshi, she can't be trusted," the Valeyard said and the Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Nonsense, if it wasn't for her, I'd still be under MY Valeyard's control," the Doctor said and Imiko nodded.

"Oh, sorry," the Valeyard said.

"Doctor-san, we must hurry, your brothers…" Imiko said and the Doctor held his hand up to stop her.

"We know all about that. Can you lead us to them?"

"Hai," she said as she led the way and they went around the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dex paced the cell while Patience watched him and Rain stood against the wall near the barrier. Suddenly she heard footsteps when she saw someone running toward the barrier and blinked.

"Rose?!" Alan shouted then stopped near the barrier and smiled at Rain. "Excuse me, Miss Troll Face, but have you seen my wife anywhere?"

"Alan?!" Rose shouted as she ran to the barrier and he smiled at her.

"Miss me?" he teased then touched the barrier and she ran to him. He grunted as she pushed him back into the wall and her lips smashed against his. Holding her head in his hands, he send love into her mind while Theta and John smiled and John looked into the cell.

"Hello!" he said as he waved and the others walked out of the cell. Alan pulled Rose closer when he started snogging with her and Theta walked closer, gently taking Rose by the arm.

"Knock it off. We still have people to find!" Theta said and Rose let go of Alan, who quickly grabbed her and held her against his body.

"No, not again, I can't be separated from my snuggle puppy! I'll die without her," he said as everyone laughed and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Let go of me, you goober," Rose teased.

"Yes, Dear," Alan sighed then took her hand and everyone ran down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Panting, the Master stopped near a wall when he sank to the floor and screamed. He heard the drums pounding in his head when he rolled onto his side and held his head in his hands.

"Why? Why does this always happen? Why can't I win just one time?! It's not fair!" he shouted and the TARDIS rumbled around him. "Shut up, you worthless hunk of spare parts!"

"_Be careful what you call me or you will find yourself dropped into a black hole!" _a voice said as he sat up and look up at the ceiling.

"You wouldn't dare!" Suddenly the floor opened under him as he looked down and a black hole swirled below him. "Then again, maybe you would."

"_My mistress is going to be very angry when she finds out what you've done to me."_

"I didn't do it! He did! That bloody Valeyard!"

"_I know that and will deal with him later. As for you, release the others or I will drop you into the heart of a super nova."_

"Sure, sure, sure, whatever you say," he said when the floor closed and he stood up. Walking down the hallway until he came to the control room, he walked to the console when he turned on the screen and looked at the Doctor and the Valeyard.

"_I'll let the others go but not you two," _the Master thought as he smiled and his fingers drummed on the console.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor, Imiko and the Valeyard walked down the corridor when they came to a barrier and looked inside the cell. Every cell they came to was empty and the Doctor felt frustrated because they were running out of time. They kept walking when they heard the sound of running and the Doctor didn't have time to move as Rain ran to him, tackling him to the floor. He didn't care that the others had gathered around them as he kissed his wife and tears rolled down his cheeks. He sent love into her mind while she sent love into his mind and rested her head on his chest.

"Ok, rest time is over. We still have to find Adam and our kids," Theta said when they got off the floor and the Valeyard hid behind the Doctor. "Brother, knock it off, we know that you're the Doctor again."

The Valeyard was surprised when Rain walked to him and hugged him and he held her tightly in his arms, sending love into her mind. Taking his hand then the Doctor's hand, she nudged the Valeyard and everyone headed down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frazer looked over at James and Elizabeth while they snuggled together on the floor and tapped the tip of Angel's nose, making her look at him.

"What's up with those two?" he asked and Angel looked at Elizabeth.

"Oi, what's with the snuggle bunnies?" she asked as Elizabeth smiled and James stroked her hair.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, nothing, just snuggling with my fiancé," Elizabeth said as all their mouths fell open and Tia squealed.

"You can't help copying me, can you?" Angel teased as they laughed when something moved near the barrier and they looked at a tiny face popping in and out from the side of the barrier.

"Boo!" Alexander said as Angel let go of Frazer and got off the floor.

"Xandy, is that you?" she asked as Alexander walked in front of the barrier and smiled at her.

"Mommy, Xandy pooped!"

"You did?"

"Yep," Adam said as he appeared behind Alexander and tapped on the barrier. He grunted as James ran to him and hugged him. He hushed James as he looked at the others and blinked. "Are you guys ok?"

"We are now," said Frazer while they left the cell and Angel picked Alexander up. One by one, they hugged the children when Elizabeth nudged James and he coughed.

"Uh, Dad, you know that Lizzie and I haven't been friends for a bit, eh?" he asked and Adam nodded. "Well, we decided that it was time that we…"

"We're getting married," Elizabeth said and Adam's mouth fell open.

"Wha-what?!" he stuttered then walked to them and hugged them. Moving back, he smiled then picked up David and they headed down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor led the way as they walked down the corridors and Imiko deactivated any traps that were in their way. The Valeyard walked beside him as the Doctor used the scanner Theta had given him when they heard singing and stopped.

"Where is that coming from?" the Valeyard asked while the singing grew louder and shadows moved on the wall in front of them.

"Toot, toot, chuga, chuga big red car, we'll travel near and we'll travel far. Toot, toot, chuga, chuga big red car, we're gonna ride the whole day long!" echoed in the air while someone walked closer and the Doctor's eyes went wide.

"Daddy!" Sokanon and Chaska shouted as they ran to him and he knelt down, wrapping his arms around him.

"Adam!" Marion shouted as he placed David down and she nearly knocked Adam down after she ran to him. After he kissed her, Adam saw the Valeyard when he let go of Marion and roared. Before anyone could stop him, Adam launched himself at the Valeyard and tackled him to the ground. They watched as Adam slammed his fists into the Valeyard's face while the Valeyard tried to block his punches and blood roll out of his broken nose and lip. Getting up, Adam started kicking the Valeyard as the Valeyard curled into a ball to protect himself and John grabbed hold of Adam, pulling him away from the Valeyard.

"Adam, Tiri'me'su, stop, you'll kill him!" John said as Adam fought to get free and roared.

"He deserves to die after what he did to us!" Adam shouted while the Doctor knelt down next to the Valeyard and the Valeyard coughed, spitting blood out of his mouth.

"H-he's right. I deserve to die," the Valeyard coughed as the Doctor took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and scanned him.

"No, you don't," the Doctor whispered then looked at Adam. "You wanker, he isn't the Valeyard anymore!"

"What?" Adam asked.

"He changed back to the Doctor," Rosie said as Adam looked at the Valeyard and the Valeyard nodded.

"But he…I didn't…Oh, shit," Adam said when he knelt down next to the Doctor and the Valeyard looked at him.

"Is th-this what you did to your Valeyard?" the Valeyard asked, his left eye starting to swell into a dark purple mass.

"No, I did something else," Adam said while the Doctor placed the sonic screwdriver away and sighed.

"How is he?" Alan asked.

"He's got broken ribs and some internal bleeding. Imiko, do you think you could send us to the med bay?" the Doctor asked and Imiko nodded.

"Not so fast!" a voice said when the Master's face appeared on the wall and he scrunched his face into a scowl. "You know what really irks me?! I go through all this trouble of making a perfectly good death trap and you cheat!"

"That's what the girl did in the movie," the Doctor said and the Master blinked.

"She did?"

"Yes, now let us out of here!"

"I don't think so! In fact, seeing that you're all in one place, I think I'll just kill you right now!" They watched as a tube slid out of the wall and the Master smiled.

"Br-brother, get the others in that cell!" the Valeyard said as he pointed to the cell next to the tube as they ran inside and he looked at the Doctor. "Wha-what are you waiting for?! Get i-in there!"

"Not without you!" the Doctor said, helping him up and the Master sighed, rolling his eyes.

"So predictable!" the Master said when the gas flew out of the tube and the Valeyard shoved the Doctor out of the way as the gas hit him in the face.

"NO!" the Doctor shouted as Alan pulled him into the cell and hit the button, activating the barrier. The gas floated by the barrier as the Doctor pounded on it and the Master laughed. Growling, Imiko waved her hands as the Valeyard appeared on the floor in front of them and they looked at him. Waving her hands again, they vanished from the cell then appeared in the control room and the Master's mouth dropped open.

"Oh, bugger!" he said then ran out of the control room and the Doctor stood up, running after him. They ran down the hallways when the Master ran into a room and slammed the door. "Seal the door!"

"_No," _the TARDIS said and he felt the Doctor slamming against the door.

"PLEASE!" he shouted when the TARDIS sealed the room and he heard the Doctor pounding his fists on the wall. "Yes! I win!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," a voice said as he looked around and noticed that the entire room was filled with mirrors. Cameron stood in the mirror in front of him as the Master smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Cameron! My dear, dear, dear, dear boy, you wouldn't hurt me, would you?" he asked when fire crackled behind all the mirrors and Cameron's hair blew around his head. His eyes were glowing in a red light and dark blue veins crept up his neck and along the sides of his face. "Then again, maybe you would."

"You killed him!" Cameron growled as he floated into the air and the Master swallowed hard.

"Ho-how do you know?"

"I was in the wall, arsehole!"

"I thought you could only do mirrors."

"Guess any reflective surface works."

"Um, yeah, well, it wasn't the Doctor. It was the Valeyard!"

"No, it was the Doctor! He changed back!"

"Oh."

"Did you ever see Stephen King's Carrie?" Cameron asked and the Master nodded. "You remember the prom scene?"

"Bugger," the Master said when he started floating off the floor and looked at Cameron. "Can't we talk this over?"

"No!" Cameron shouted as the Master sailed into the mirror to his left and the Master screamed while the broken shards of the mirror cut into his skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor returned to the control room when he knelt near the Valeyard and he didn't look like he was breathing. Imiko knelt down next to him when she placed her hands on the Valeyard's chest and closed her eyes. Suddenly the Valeyard coughed as a green smoke floated into the air then vanished. He slowly opened one eye as he looked at her and she smiled at him.

"Th-thank you," he whispered and she stroked his hair.

"Alan, go get a stretcher. Latara, I need…" the Doctor said when they heard the Master screaming and the Doctor looked at the ceiling. "What's going on?"

"_He's getting what he deserves," _the TARDIS said.

"What are you talking about?"

"_He is being punished by the ghost in the mirror."_

"What is she talking about?" Frankie asked.

"Your brother's alive," the Doctor said then explained about what happened to Cameron and her eyes went wide.

"Oh, no, he must have seen what the Master did to…"

"Imiko, can you take me to the Master?"

"Not without me!"

"Frankie!" Theta said.

"I know what he's like when he's mad. He'll listen to me. Imiko, please," she said.

With a wave of Imiko's hands, they vanished then reappeared in the room with the mirrors and Frankie gasped. The Master was lying in a bloody heap on the floor as the fire flickered behind Cameron and he growled.

"Blimey, he's pissed off!" the Doctor said, watching Cameron's hair floating around his head and he glared at them.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

The Doctor walked up to the Master and looked down at him with disdain while he lay groaning on the floor.

"So once again, Koschei, we've come to this point," the Doctor said to him as the Master coughed.

"My name…is the Master," he growled at him.

The Master gasped when he seized him by the neck.

"You're not a master of anything except your own failures," the Doctor growled. "I thought all this ended when my Koschei died but no, I have to get the Koschei from another universe to come and be a thorn in my side."

"Aw, poor baby," the Master said with a smirk.

"You've done enough damage to last one hundred lives," the Doctor said to him. "And I'm tired of battling you, Koschei, so it ends now. I'm gonna put you somewhere where you can't hurt anyone anymore!"

"Oh and where might that be…DOCTOR?" he said, spatting out his name.

"Doctor-san, allow me," Imiko said, stepping up to the Master's side.

The Master's eyes widened in fear.

"No, not her!" he said. "Stay away from me!"

"What's wrong, Koschei-san, don't you want to see your Hoshi again?" Imiko said, bending down to him.

"Leave me alone! Please, let the Doctor deal with me but not you!" the Master said with wide-eyed fear as Imiko put her hand on his chest. "No, stay away…"

Everyone stepped back as the Master let out a scream while a bright light filled the room. When the light faded, the Master's body was completely healed. Imiko stood back up.

"It is done."

"What is?" the Doctor said.

"This is Cameron again," she said, pointing down to the bewildered man on the floor. "I have expelled the Master from his body and sent him and Hoshi into the void."

Frankie ran over to Cameron who was struggling to sit up.

"Cam?" she asked as she knelt down to him.

"Yeah, lady, you are a miracle worker," Cameron said as Frankie helped him to his feet.

"Thank you," the Doctor said to her.

"Hai, I'm always happy to help, Doctor-san," she said to him. "And now there is something else I must do."

There was a bright flash of light and they were in the med bay. The Valeyard was lying under a blanket on the bed in the corner. He turned his eyes to everyone and gazed at them sorrowfully.

"I truly am sorry for what I've done. I hope you lot can forgive me."

"We've forgiven you…uh…I s'pose we're back to calling you Doctor now," the Doctor said.

"Yeah but if he's gonna be a part of our family, he needs something different so we can differentiate between you and him," Adam said.

The Valeyard stared at him.

"You want me to be a part of your family after what you just did?"

Adam coughed nervously while everyone eyed him.

"It's a long story, mate. My Valeyard captured my daughter, River, when she was two years old and I thought he was gonna kill her and when Theta and I rescued her, I shot and killed him to protect my daughter and brother."

"Well then I understand your hatred of me. I've done so many horrible things, I don't really think any of you should forgive me," he said to them.

"Daddy?"

The Valeyard smiled when Namid walked up to him.

"You sure you wanna be my daughter?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm," she said.

She felt the bed and then crawled in beside him. The Valeyard smiled at her tenderly while she snuggled up beside him.

"You see?" the Doctor said to him, "no one hates your guts, least of all her."

"Yes, she's my little miracle. She helped me find my way back to myself," he said, pouring love into her mind.

He glanced up at Imiko when she came over to the bed.

"Thank you for helping us," he said to her.

"Hai," Imiko said, bowing, "and now, I'm going to help you some more."

Without another word, she lowered her hand to the Valeyard's chest and he was bathed in a bright, glowing light. When she finished, there were no injuries anywhere on his body.

"Thank you," the Valeyard said when he checked himself.

"That's not all," Imiko said. "Not only have I healed you of your psychical injuries but your mental ones as well. I took away the last of the darkness in your mind so no one here has any reason to fear you."

"Thank you," the Valeyard said while the Doctor and his brothers came up beside him.

"There! You're the Doctor again. Now will you please stop the whole pity party I wish I was dead routine?" the Doctor teased. "It's getting on my nerves."

"I just don't want you lot to hate me."

"We don't hate you," Rosie said. "If we hated you, we wouldn't be in here telling you to quit being hard on yourself. We want you in our family, alright?"

The Valeyard smiled at that and held Namid close while she laid her head on his chest. The Doctor watched them for a moment and then pulled Imiko aside.

"What about my daughter? Can you cure her?"

"Hai, but it's not the right time yet for that," Imiko replied.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor said.

"This blindness is beneficial to her. It's helping her develop into a strong, brave woman. Someday, the blindness will end, Doctor-san, but she still needs it right now because she is learning from it. Don't worry, she'll be alright, I promise."

The Doctor nodded.

"As long as my girl grows up to be a capable, young woman, then I'll be willing to wait for awhile for the blindness to end," he replied.

"She will be, Doctor-san, I promise."

"Thank you again for all you've done. I'm so glad not every kitsune is like Hoshi."

Imiko's eyes darkened for a moment.

"It is true there are some kitsune who work against mankind but my sisters and I shun them," she replied. "The kitsune who do harm live in another part of our world. Hoshi was like us once but she was seduced by them and their promises of power. She turned her back on us so I was forced to punish her and contain her in order to keep you safe."

Alan walked up beside the Doctor and Imiko smiled warmly as she gave him a hug.

"I missed you, Alan-san. I miss your sense of humor."

"I missed you as well, Imiko. Wasn't the same after you left us," he said. "You were a great friend to us on our journey, even if we were wondering why you never went on the water rides."

Imiko chuckled.

"Well, now you know the reason Alan-san," she said, giving him another hug.

"Could you do something else for us?" the Doctor said.

"If I can, Doctor-san."

"One of my enemies, the Rani, did something to this TARDIS to turn it evil. Do you think you might be able to undo what she did so my brother over there can fly it without fear of her killing him."

"I'll see what I can do, I'll return in a moment," Imiko said.

There was a flash of light and Imiko disappeared.

"Wow!" Christopher said as he walked up to his dad. "She's magical."

"Yes, she is," Alan said, scooping him up. "She's a very special lady and I need to tell you lot the story of how we met her sometime."

"Well, now that the danger's past, I think we should call our relatives and let them know we're coming home. Besides I'm famished. I need a little nosh so…Doctor, if you wanna rest with our daughter, we'll be back to check on you in awhile."

"Okay," the Valeyard said.

He watched while everyone left the room and then looked at Namid.

"You know, after Dex, I never really considered having any more children but I'm glad your other daddy had you because you're a sweetheart," he said.

"I love you, Daddy," Namid said.

The Valeyard kissed her head.

"And I love you too…Ya'nala," he replied.

"What's that mean?"

"It's Gallifreyan. It means my miracle which is what you are. You're the little miracle that helped save me."

Namid smiled.

"I like that. Could you call me that?" she asked him.

"Sure, Ya'nala, I'd be glad to."

"I gotta think of a name for you then," Namid said.

She fell silent as the Valeyard stroked her back. She then smiled.

"I can call you Dada and my first Daddy, Daddy," she said.

"Dada. Okay, Dada, it is," he said. "But that's just the name you'll use, I need a name that'll help everyone tell me apart. By the way, just how does everyone tell everyone else apart. I mean you have five of me, three of Rose…doesn't it get confusing?"

"I smell people. Everyone has a different smell," Namid said.

"Really? What does Daddy smell like then?"

"Chocolate chip biscuits."

The Valeyard raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" he said. "Okay, what do I smell like then?"

Namid inhaled deeply and smiled.

"Flowers!" she said.

"Flowers?"

She breathed in his scent.

"Yeah, you smell like flowers. You smell really good, Dada."

She giggled when she heard the Valeyard loudly sniffing himself.

"Really?" he said. "You must have a good nose then because I can't smell it. Still, whatever helps you distinguish between me and your other daddy is fine by me. However, I do wanna wear a different suit since I noticed your daddy, John and Theta are all wearing the brown suit and I really would rather wear something different to set myself apart from them. I'll have to look in the wardrobe room in here and see if I can find something."

He thought to himself while Namid snuggled against him.

"I s'pose I can use the nickname my Jack gave me and call myself Doc. It always kinda irritated me but I'll put up with it if it means everyone can tell me apart from the others."

"I like Doc."

"You do? Okay, Ya'nala, then I'll use that then," he said to her.

He let out a contented sigh as he rubbed her back and then he chuckled.

"What you laughin' at, Dada?"

"Just thinking how funny life is sometimes. I thought after my planet was destroyed that I would never know true happiness again and now, here I am, with a daughter and a family and a New Gallifrey. Makes my time in Volag Nok worth it."

"I'm glad you're here, Dada."

"So am I, Ya'nala," he said. "But…for now, let me rest a bit, yeah? I've been through a lot."

"Okay, I'll sleep with you," Namid said.

The Valeyard gazed at her lovingly as she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. He laid his face against the top of her head and with another contented sigh drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(One month later…)

"Come on, Daddy!" Namid said to the Doctor as she ran into the garage.

"Okay, wait a tick, we're still getting ready in here," the Doctor called out.

He looked at his five identical brothers and Jack. All of them were taking their children, young and adult, to Disneyworld for the day. Jack glanced at the five brothers who were in a semicircle as they discussed what they wanted to see and do. Doc was standing on the end beside John. Unlike his closest brother, he was wearing a grey suit that he had found inside the TARDIS. He had chosen the dark grey suit with a white shirt and tie after Imiko finished undoing everything the Rani had done and helped the former Valeyard to completely bond with her so it would work with him instead of against him. The Doctor and Theta also had decided to take a leaf from their brother's book and change their outfits so no one would confuse them. Theta wore his blue suit full time while the Doctor mainly wore the black suit and maroon shirt that Rain had picked out for him. John was left wearing the brown suit while Alan and Adam wore casual clothes.

In the month that Doc had been a part of the family, he and John had chatted at length and had become close. Much to John's delight, Doc did what the Doctor and Theta did and took his personal clone under his wing and they were now just as close as the Doctor was to Alan and Theta was to Adam. Even though they looked alike, in Gallifreyan years the Doctor, Theta and Doc were in early middle age while the three clones were barely out of their teens. So the three clones tended to be a bit more rambustious than the originals, although the three older men were capable of acting just as silly as them. The five of them had also made their sixth brother feel at home and they and the rest of the family accepted him completely. For the moment, he lived with the Doctor and Rain and the triplets while Lee commuted from Sirius, the next city over from them, to head up construction on his new house which would be a few streets behind them. The Doctor also worked with Doc to teach him the parenting skills he had learned over the years and both of them had grown close to each other as well as Doc growing close to Rain and Sokanon and Chaska who thought of him as their long lost uncle. At the moment, Sokanon, Chaska and the other young children were running out the garage door to join Namid at the door to the Doctor's TARDIS. Doc glanced at them and looked at the Doctor.

"So how many times have you taken them to Disneyworld?" he asked the Doctor.

"Several times now. I know there's funfairs and amusement parks here but it's not the same as Disney. Everyone needs to see Disneyworld at least once in their lives."

"Yeah and we fit right in," Jack said. "We're the seven dwarves. Especially since one of us is named Doc now."

"Does that mean Alan is Dopey then?" Rain said, sticking her head out of the kitchen.

"Does that mean Rain is the evil queen?" Alan said loudly as they laughed.

Doc shook his head.

"I still have to get used to the whole hurling insults your wife and brother do," he said to the Doctor.

"Trust me, you'll get used to it. Frankly, I'm worried if they don't hurl insults," the Doctor replied, patting him on the back.

Rain came out of the kitchen holding a large purple tote bag in her hand.

"Okay, I think I've got everything. I've got snacks for everyone and our money, cameras and bathing suits and trunks for Typhoon Lagoon."

They laughed when she shoved it into Alan's hands.

"Thanks ever so much for being a dear and carrying it, dear brother," she said, walking past him.

She ran out the garage door when he tried to swing the bag into her back.

"Just wait to we get to Typhoon Lagoon, all, because Rainy's gonna get an unexpected plunge into the splashdown pool!" he said to everyone as they headed towards the garage.

The brothers let everyone go before them and then with a grin, they all headed into the garage and the Doctor shut the door behind them.

THE END.


End file.
